La Niñera ¿Quién Dijo Que Es Fácil?
by TeffyTwiliDirection
Summary: Bella, es una estudiante de pedagogía que al enterarse que su mejor amiga Ángela a caído en cama por una gripe ella decide suplirla como su niñera, la niñera de los Cullen, creyó que seria solo un simple trabajo ser niñera nada más. ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que no es solo un trabajo? ¿Qué es más el trabajo de su vida?
1. Chapter 1:Conociendo lo desconocido

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_**La Niñera: ¿Quién Dijo Que Es Fácil?**_

_Prologo_

¿Quién dijo que ser niñera es fácil? Pues quien lo haya dicho que se ¡valla ala M*erda! ¿Saben lo que se siente estar con niños las 24 horas del día? No...ya me lo imaginaba, es ¡Horrible!

Tal vez crean que soy una loca, pero si lo soy ¿Y qué? pues, si estoy un tanto loca desde que tengo uso de razón ah, no recuerdo desde que tenia 14 años, si 14 años, cuando mi hermana Anabell, se vino a vivir conmigo a Jacksonville y mama, su hijo Nathaniel o Nath como lo llamo yo.

Mi vida trascurrió normal, si lo mas normal ya que no es normal que siendo una adolescente de 14 años, este cuidando y cambiando pañales a un niño de 2 años.  
Mientras que su madre trabaja como doctora en el hospital ABC.

Dejémonos de chorradas, lo que mas me preocupa es mi nuevo empleo tengo que ser la niñera de una familia muy adinerada la razón: Anhela, se ha enfermado puesto que en sus practicas como docente en el kínder "Larry".

Me toca ahora a mí estar a su cuidado la familia_ Cullen_, al menos no es tan malo cuidare a una sola niña_ Renesme Cullen_.

_Sinopsis _

Bella, es una estudiante de pedagogía que al enterarse que su mejor amiga Ángela caído en cama por una gripe ella decide suplirla como su niñera, la niñera de los _Cullen_, creyó que seria solo un simple trabajo ser niñera nada más. ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que no es solo un trabajo? ¿Qué es más el trabajo de su vida?

Tendría que usar una de sus mejores armas contra los_ Cullen_, y lo mas importante su fuerza de voluntad contra los encantos del _señor Cullen_.

...

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo Lo Desconocido**

_Bella Pov._

_—_¿Estas segura Anhela?_—_no fue necesario que me contestara su voz lo decía todo, además de su tos severa.

_—_Si, Bella me salvarías._—_ era cierto y lo mas importante me salvaría.  
-Ok que te mejores.

¡Pff! Solo Anhela se le ocurre embarcarme en esta _"aventura"_ tome un bocanada de aire _«¿Cómo serán los Cullen?»_ una voz me llamo, suspire y me deje caer sobre mi brazo mire el reloj eran las 10:45am temprano, con porosidad me pare de mi banca, camine el pasillo a mi habitación, mire el pomo dorado_ «Ángela en que me metes»_ entre con cuidado, tome mis cosas y me duche, era lunes inicio de semana, hoy no tendría clases hasta mañana.

Por cierto esta mañana brilla mas que nunca en Jacksonville, me mire en el espejo era un desastre mi cabello estaba embarullado, mis ojeras más pronunciadas lo único bueno era mis ojos, unos ojos chocolate al igual que mi cabello, tome el cepillo y me lo desmarañe, quedo igual o peor, creo que pero, luego de unos minutos me lo eh decidido lo llevare agarrado, sin mucho esfuerzo, me decido por unos jeans, mis converse, una camisa color blanca y una chaqueta por si refresca.

Camino el tramo hasta mi camioneta es una camioneta roja y desgastada, tomo con fuerza la manija y entro, enciendo el motor y piso el acelerados hoy si que será largo.

Los suaves rayos de Jacksonville aluzan la ciudad, hoy estamos a 42° un tiempo agradable comparado con otros días, sigo conduciendo no me aburro estoy acompañada de la música de One republic-apologize.

No conduzco demasiado, la casa queda en el centro de la ciudad. Con pereza bajo, me sudan las manos, aparte de que vuelvo a tener ese tic de morderme el labio, es imposible no hacerlo algo me llama hacerlo.

Subo las escaleras, vaya que si la casa es grande, con cuidado toco el timbre dejo presionado mi dedo lo suficiente, espero un momento, hasta que es cucho un clic de la puerta.

_—_Buenos días._—_me saluda una mujer joven, pequeñas arrugas adornan su rostro al sonreír, su cabello perfectamente recogido con un tono caramelo entonan con su rostro blanco como las nueves, sus ojos esperanzas y su vestido perfectamente diseñado color rojo vivo a juego con unas zapatillas negras.

_—_Hola, buenos días ¿La familia _Cullen_?._—_ pregunto, titubeando, la señora me manda una sonrisa perfecta sin timidez, la envidio ella no tiene timidez ni se cohíbe como yo.

_—_Pasa, pasa debes ser Isabella Swan_—_ con un ademan me invita por inercia mis pies se mueven no sin antes tropezar, eso causa que la señora ría.

_—_Te estábamos esperando._—_me informa, yo asiento como si me pudiera ver.

_—_Por favor espera._—_ me quedo parada frente a una escalera caracol, ella continua caminando por un largo pasillo color crema.

_—_¡Genial Bella!._—_ me reprendo a mí misma.

_—_No te molestes._—_ escucho una pequeña voz, me giro 180° par a ver de donde proviene la voz, frente a mi esta sentada en una alfombra color crema, mirando una laptop una pre-adolescente.

_—_¿Eh?._—_ pregunto confundida ella rueda sus ojos verdes y sigue con lo suyo, como si nada, yo como idiota me quedo parada.

_—_Tu debes ser Isabella Swan ¿No es así?._—_ pregunta, yo asiento torpemente, parece que la lengua me ha sido comida.

_—_Supongo que papa, no tenia tiempo y te a conseguido a ultima hora._—_ lo dice en tono de burla, corríjanme si me equivoco, pero creo que me ha insultado.

_—_Como sea, soy _Renesme Cullen.__—_ se para dejando ver un uniforma azul con rojo y blanco.

Su cabello me llama la atención tiene un color extraño entre castaño y caramelo como cobrizo, su tez es pálida como un albino, tiene facciones finas, midiéndola a simple vista no mide mas que yo si acaso 1.50cm.

_—_Supongo que tu serás mi niñera._—_ dice caminando frente a mi, me mira de forma extraña y al final bufa.

_—_Al menos eres mejor que Weber, como sea sígueme._—_ comienza a caminar parece una pequeña modelo, camino detrás de ella parezco idiota siguiendo a una niñita pero también por que mi cabeza da vueltas de 360° la cas aparece un gran museo, ella para inesperadamente frente a la cocina pulcra y limpia, es hermosa.

_—_¿Quieres algo de beber?._—_pregunta de repente me ha tomado por sorpresa y solo asiento «¿Qué haces Bella? Pareces una idiota» mi conciencia habla, si es verdad parezco retrasada, ella me observa y bufa, me entrega un vaso de agua al igual que ella, me invita a sentar frente a ella.

Toma agua y deposita el vaso, tomo mi agua observándola como me mira como un espécimen nuevo.

_—_Cuéntame de ti._—_pide bebiendo agua, dejo mi vaso y por fin hablo.

_—_Bueno tu ya sabes como me llamo, pero me puedes decir Bella si así lo prefieres, estudio pedagogía es mi ultimo año, tengo 22 años y vivo en un apartamento a unas calles de aquí.

Ella asiente parece aburrida, prosigue el silencio hasta que levanta la vista_—_ Me puedes decir Nessie, estudio en el colegio Browling, tengo 12 años, amo el ballet y la música clásica._—_termina y no puedo evitar sonreír -Mi sobrino Nathaniel, estudia en el mismo colegio._—_comento ella sonríe.

_—_Vamos._—_ me invita caminando junto a ella en silencio hasta las escaleras en forma de caracol._—_El área de abajo, es el despacho de mi abuelito Carlisle, la biblioteca, el comedor, la sala de estar la cocina, etc...  
El segundo piso, es el despacho de papa, el estudio de mi abuelita Esme, la sala de video juegos etc... el tercero y el cuarto piso, son habitaciones.

Dice conforme vamos subiendo cada pasillo, al termino del ultimo piso camina hasta el final, se detiene en una puerta color caoba con finos adornos, ella me mira y suspira toma el pomo lo gira una vez y abre la puerta, la sigo al interior de la habitación es...¡Hermosa! Es de un color lila con rosa, sus muebles tienen un color chocolate blanco, su colcha de un color rosa feúcha, esta pulcra y ordenada hasta la estantería que ocupa toda la pared.

Ella entra como si nada y se desenvuelve, se quita sus zapatos y se tumba en su cama, en medio permanece un oso de peluche café con un moño rojo un tanto desgastado.

_—_¿Esta es tu habitación?._—_ pregunto tomando un libro, ella asiente.

_—_¡Woo! Es hermosa._—_ comento, ella se encoje de hombros y sonríe.

Continuo recorriendo cada lugar, la ventana da la vista a un parque.

_—_¿Te puedo decir Bella?._—_pregunta, yo asiento embobada mirando hacia afuera.

_—_¿Por qué no hablas? No muerdo, puede que sea intimidante y altanera pero no muerdo.

Ella acepta sus defectos, suspiro pesadamente, me acerco con cuidado, ella parece incomoda ante mi acercamiento así que me alejo de igual manera lentamente, me siento junto a ella en un asiento puf.

_—_No lo se, no soy de palabras._—_digo ella mira hacia la puerta, giro mi cabeza hacia donde ella mira la puerta sigue cerrada, sonríe y dice.

_—_Típico._—_ sigo observando pero no ocurre nada, luego de unos minutos se escucha unos toquidos, Renesme sonríe, una mano neava se asoma por la puerta dando paso a un pie con unos zapatos negros y un pantalón igual, de repente un hombre aparece.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Es un ¡Dios Griego!

_—_¡Papi!._—_chilla Renesme corriendo a los brazos del hombro.

Creí que trabajaría para un hombre de unos 40 años o 30, pero no para un joven menor de 30 años si a lo mucho unos 27 años, su cabello perfectamente recortado de un color extrañamente parecido a Renesme, su piel es tan pálida con la de ella, sus ojos son idénticos, son tan parecidos y ala vez no.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, sonríe con una sonrisa matadora.

_—_Bella te presento a papá._—_ Renesme interrumpe entre mis sueños, el me mira fijamente.

_—_Ho...ho...la..._—_logro decir torpemente, pero lo logre pronunciar.

_—_Hola, tu debes ser _Isabella Swan_...

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**

**_Esta historia anteriormente la había estado subiendo, pero por causas de algunas quejas la eh borrado, pero la volveré a subir, y aquí esta, subiré cada capitulo que tenga hasta completarla ¡Gracias! Por leerme. _**

**_Atte: Teffy_**


	2. Chapter 2: Presentaciones

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_**La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil? **_

_**Capitulo 2: Reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos. **_

_Edward Pov._

_—_Señor Cullen, la señora Esme ah hablado, la niñera se ha presentado, lo esperan para comer._—_Camila mi secretaria me informo por la interconexión.-Gracias.

Conteste, deje mi bolígrafo en el escritorio y salí, del bufete, si soy abogado trabajo en mi propia compañía._—_Que tenga buen día._—_dije saliendo de la oficina, Camila me sonrío como siempre.

Baje hasta el estacionamiento, si que era largo pero justo, camine hasta mi preciado volvo C30, subí en el y deje mi maletín, conduje hasta casa, vivir en Jacksonville no ayudaba a quienes usaban traje, antes mi hija y yo vivíamos en Chicago, pero por falta de tiempo tuvimos que regresar con mis padres.

Las calles estaba atestadas era la hora pico y llegaría tarde, mire mi reloj y si eran las 2:55pm, llegaría tarde mi hija me mataría.

Baje del auto y camine los escalones, mamá lo había remodelado la casa hace unos meses, dejándome descontrolado, Renesme sufría de alergia al polvo por lo cual siempre estaba limpio mi nana Rosa, se encargaba de eso.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada y me introduje, era lunes inicio de semana por lo cual Renesme no tenia clases de Ballet o de música el día de hoy.

_—_Hola cariño._—_me saludo mamá desde la cocina._—_Hola mamá._—_dije, subiendo las escaleras caracol, eran 4 pisos muy extensos, aun no se por que Renesme tiene su curto hasta arriba mientras que todos usamos el 3 piso.

Camine el pasillo, largo hasta llegar, mire mi reloj eran las 3:02pm suspire, y toque, recibí un pase y después abrí el picaporte, pase primero y mi mano y luego mi cuerpo, Renesme corrió hasta mis brazos la cache en ellos y deposite varios besos sobre su cara ella río.

_—_¡Papi!._—_chillo Renesme entre mis brazos, la estruje y ella sonrío.

Bajo a Renesme, pero mi sorpresa es mayor, frente a mi se encuentra una chica de unos 23 o 24 años, sonriéndome, su cabello es un chocolate marrón, su tez es pálida como la de un albino, sus labios tiene un rosado muy extraño, sus mejillas están teñidas de un tono melocotón y sus ojos, o por dios sus ojos chocolates son hipnotizan tés.

Le sonrío como puedo ya que me ha dejado embobado.

_—_Ho...ho...la._—_me saluda torpemente, no puedo evitar reír se ve adorable.

_—_Tu debes ser_ Isabella Swan_._—_digo, extendiéndole la mano, ella me mira y la estrecha por una extraña razón su piel es tan suave, tiemble y una corriente eléctrica me atraviesa, es tan raro y magníficamente excitante.

_—_Si..un gusto Señor _Cullen.__—_habla con una voz melodiosa._—_El mío, pero dime Edward, no señor_ Cullen_, el es mi padre._—_asiento, ella se sonroja._—_Ok, Señor...Edward._—_dice._—_Bueno, princesa ¿Cómo estas?._—_pregunto volteando a ver a Renesme que ríe por la escena._—_Bien papi._—_dice, le sonrío y acaricio su cabeza._—_me alegro, andando que mamá nos espera._—_digo, ella asiento y camina delante de mi, Bella parece cohibida por lo que río.

_—_Andado, señorita Isabella._—_digo, ella se sonroja y dudosa camina._—_Dígame Bella._—_dice cerca de mi, camino a su lado observando de cerca, ella sigue a Renesme hasta el baño, espera su turno y entra, mientras que Renesme pasa.

_—_Dígame ¿Cómo se ah portado mi hija?._—_pregunto, la tomo desprevenida asiendo que de un sal-tito._—_Muy bien, es una gran niña._—_dice, ¿Gran niña? Eso no dicen sus demás niñeras._—_Ok, me sorprende._—_digo, ella se sonroja, seguimos esperando en silencio, Renesme sale del baño, ella entra y espero junto a mi hija quien me cuenta su día._—_Adelante._—_dice cohibida, le sonrío a mi hija y a ella, entro y hago mis necesidades, me lavo las manos y echo un poco de agua en mi rostro.

Salgo y mi hija y ella, esperan por mi, Bella parece un tanto asustada.

Renesme la encamina pero ella parece mas robo-tito que nada, miro con Renesme se sienta en la gran mesa, la familia vendrá a comer Peter junto con Charlotte han venido.

Mi hija se sienta a mi lado mientras que Bella, permanece de pie, le quito la silla y ella se sienta, miro como se sonroja y se muerde un labio, es fascinante como un nuevo espécimen.

Espero junto a mi hija y Bella quien ah quedado frente a mi, los minutos pasan y unos pasos se escuchan son los de mi familia._—_Mamá, Papá, Edward, Renesme._—_ es la voz de mi hermano mayor Emmett.

Mamá aparece desde la cocina con un bonito vestido rojo, se acerca hasta el y planta un beso mientras que Emmett no conforme la abraza.

Emmett sonríe, toma asiento junto a Bella quien ahora esta como un tomate y encorozada en un caparazón.-Hola, Eddy.-me salude yo río._—_Emmett, sabes que no me gusta._—_digo, el ríe y mira a mi hija._—_Hola Nessie._—_saluda a mi hija, ella le sonríe. _—_Hola tío Osito._—_le ataca, la cara de Emmett parece entre divertida y molesta, le saca la lengua a mi hija y eso hace que ella le ruede los ojos.

Pronto otros pasos aparecen, son Rosalie mi cuñada junto a mi hermana Alice.

_—_Familia._—_dice Alice, porta un vestido floreado amarillo con azul, mientras que mi cuñada Rose, trae un vestido azul eléctrico con blanco, su panza de 3 mese se nota.

Alice toma asiento a lado de Emmett quien, toma un vaso de jugo de naranja, Rose frente a su esposo._—_Hola, Edward, Nessie._—_saluda ambos._—_Hola Tía Alli._—_dice mi hija, ella le sonríe y saca de su bolso un ti pequeña._—_ mi hermana le entrega un cd de One Direction._—_ Alice, sabes que no me gusta que ella escuche a esos tipos._—_digo molesto, ella, refunfuñe._—_Edward, tu hija no vive en la época de los 50, tiene derecho a escuchar más música que solo clásica como tu._—_protesta, Bella ríe por lo bajo, ella se sonroja.

_—_Cuidado Nicolás! ¡Mateo!._—_la voz de Jasper y Petter, suena.

Petter es el hermano mayor de Rose y Jasper, son gemelos los 2.

Nicolás y Matías son gemelos, su tez es blanca como la de Charlotte al igual que su cabello pelirrojo, tiene pecas y apenas tiene 3 años y ya le sacan canas verdes a Petter, quien es rubio y ojos azules._—_Me mataran._—_asegura Petter, Jasper coloca una mano sobre su hombro._—_descuida, no creo que pases de la adolescencia._—_dice Jasper.

Pronto, papá y mamá se une, la comida es servida a todos Rosa se sienta con nosotros, es una costumbre nunca menos preciamos a nadie, el plato es pollo con verduras al vapor y jugo de naranja, una sopa de macarrones.

Todos comemos en silencio yo de vez en cuando observo a Bella quien, esta muy callada.

_—_Cuéntanos algo de ti Bella._—_dice, Emmett, Bella se atraganta con la sopa, ella pide disculpas y todos las aceptamos, Renesme sonríe con auto suficiencia, a veces creo que eh creado un monstruo._—_Eh... no hay mucho que contar._—_dice, ella se sonroja y se lleva el cabello atrás de la oreja._—_Todos, tenemos algo que contar nada anímate._—_la impulsa mi hermana Alice._—_Bueno...mhm, me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años estudio pedagogía ya casi acabo pronto cumpliré 23 años, vivo sola en el centro en un apartamento eh...no se que mas._—_Emmett sonríe y le da un golpe en el hombro._—_Muy bien, pues me toca, me llamo Emmett Cullen, soy el hermano mayor y me puedes decir Emm o Emmi como prefieras soy abogado junto con mi hermano._—_me señala, ya esto aparece una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos.

Ella se sonroja._—_Sigo._—_pide mi hermana efusiva._—_Soy Alice Cullen, me puedes decir Alli, o Al como gustes, tengo 22 años como tu y estudio diseño de modas, y el es mi novio Jasper._—_señala a mi cuñado._—_Gracia amor._—_le apremia Jasper._—_soy Jasper Whitlock tengo 24 años y estudio para arquitecto._—_dice, él mientras sonríe._—_y ellos son mis hermanos Rosalie y Petter y mis sobrinos.-Rosalie le asiente.

—Me llamo Rosalie Whitlock de Cullen, tengo 24 años y tengo 3 meses de embarazo estudio para psicología.—le dice, sobando su vientre, Bella se le ilumina los ojos.—Eh...bueno, soy Petter, soy su hermano mayor tengo 27 años y ellos son mis hijos Nicolás y Mateo mis demonios.—dice, los niños le sonríe y eso hace que Bella se derrita.

—Bueno, familia muchas presentaciones mejor démosle la bienvenida, querida yo soy Esme Cullen y el es mi esposo Carlisle Cullen.—dice mama dándole un suave beso en los labios.—Bienvenida.—dicen unidos; termino mi agua.—Anda Edward preséntate, tú eres su jefe.—dice mamá.

—Claro, ya sabes mi nombre, tengo 28 años y tengo una hija soy abogado y espero que te sientas en familia.—Ella sonríe y se sonroja.—Por cierto, Bell's.—dice mi hermana, Bella sonríe tímidamente.—Tengo una propuesta.—Alice le sonríe angelicalmente pero se que bajo esa sonrisa trama algo.—Veras, mi cuñis Petter, ahora tiene mucho trabajo Charlotee no ha podido venir ya que esta de viaje, veras con Jasper y yo los cuidamos, pero yo estoy en semana de exámenes y Jasper se ira por unos días y la verdad Rose no la queremos perjudicar ya que es un embarazo de alto riesgo, Emmett es muy inmaduro, pero bueno, quisiéramos saber si te gustaría ¿ser niñera de Nicolás y Mateo?

Lo sabia sus ojos se abren en par en par, ella sonríe parece como si le hubieran dado un regalo, ojala y no se arrepienta.

—Claro, me encantaría.—sonríe, tímidamente pero sonríe, Alice le sonríe se para y va y la abraza ella lo toma normal.—Claro, es más paga pero te lo agradeceríamos.-dice Alice, Bella le sonríe.-Claro, me encantan los niños y no hay problema se ven como angelitos.

Todos reímos por su comentario.

—Bueno Bell's bienvenida ala familia.

Todos dicen unidos, volteo a ver a mi hija, la cual tiene cara de susto un día le pusieron a cuidar a los niños y termino volviéndose loca a un a sus 12 años es muy madura.

—Papi creo que tendrá problemas.-dice mi hija muy bajito.

—Tu no causes más.-digo en su oído, ella ríe y me sonríe.

—Claro papi...como tú digas...

Se que no lo cumplirá pero espero que no cause tantos problemas.

Miro como Bella, sonríe y convive con la familia.

Algo en mi dice, que no solo será mas que una niñera si no que alguna día formara algo mas que una empleada si no una familia...

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡Gracias! Chicas, como dije, estaré subiendo los capítulos hasta donde tengo (: ¡Gracias por leerme! "Una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras" _**

**_Psd: Continuare de nuevo con el fic "No Me Dejes Caer" Espero sus reviewr's ¡Gracias!_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Una Soñadora)_**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Se conocen?

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_**La Niñera; ¿Quien Dijo Que Es Fácil? **_

_**Capitulo 3:¿Se Conocen?**_

_Bella Pov._

La cena paso sin contra tiempos según a mi parecer, la familia Cullen no era tan mala, con Alice me supe llevar bien, ala igual que con Rosalie y la señora Esme.

—Buenas noches señorita Bella.—el señor Cu... Edward, me acompaño ala puerta ya eran las 8:55pm y ya era de noche, mañana comenzaría mi turno desde las 2:00pm hasta las 9:00pm así que tenia que descansar aparte de que mañana regresaría ala escuela.

—Gracias Edward...buenas noches.—me despedí con un asentir baje los escalones y me metí a mi camioneta oxidada, encendí el motor y comencé la marcha, Edward se quedo hasta que me fui, conduje por la carretera principal hasta el centro, baje mis cosas y ahí estaba el portero, le salude y me introduje en el ascensor vivía en le 6piso muy extenso, camine hasta la puerta caoba, mi numero era el 165, fácil abrí la puerta todo estaba oscuro vivía sola, así que no se me hacia extraño.

Deje mis cosas y me dirigí ala cocina, mire la hora perfecta las 9:35pm tome un tazón y coloque fruta, me dirigí hasta la sala donde estaba mi televisor, encendí la tele y parecieron mis dibujos animados favoritos hora de aventura.

Me acomode y me deje recostar, pronto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tome y descolgué.

—¿Hola?.—pregunte llevando un pedazo de manzana a mi boca.

—¡Tía Bell's!.—a voz de mi sobrino Nath sonó por la otra línea.

—Nath ¿Cómo has estado?.—pregunte bajando el volumen.

—Aquí, tratando de que mamá no me...

—¡Nathaniel Damian Smith Swan! ¡Ven para acá!

La melodiosa voz de mi hermana Anabell, resonó por el teléfono, pronto se escucharon risitas y ruidos de pelea.

—Hola, Bella ¿Cómo estas?.—la voz de mi hermana sonaba cansada.

—Hola, Anee.—la salude.

—¡Pff! Tú sobrino me matara.—dijo molesta.

—¿Ahora qué hizo?.—pregunte.

—Nada, lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Reporte, suspensión, cita-torio?

—Cita-torio, creo que me sacara canas verdes si no es que ya las tengo.—reí por lo que dijo.

—¿Y cómo te fue?—la voz de Anabell mi hermana mayor resonó por el auricular.—Bien...creo.—dije un tanto molesta.

—¿Que ha pasado?.—pregunto.

—Que el tipo esta echo un mango.—dije, haciendo muecas.

—¿Y...?

—Que, se me es difícil verle.

—Hay, Bell's me encantaría ayudarte pero sabes que desde que Alexander y yo nos divorciamos, no eh sabido nada de hombres.

—Ok, descuida dime ¿Cómo esta Nath?.—pregunte sentándome a comer mi cereal.

—Aquí dando lata, como siempre sabes, me ha preguntado por ti ¿Por qué no vienes mañana?

—Me gustaría, sabes creo que iré, Renesme sale a las 3;30pm del Ballet aparte queda cerca.

—Ok, te esperara Nath, mamá ha salido de nuevo con Philp como siempre, ya sabes.

—Ok, tengo que colgar, Nath me esta pidiendo de cenar.

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse arreglar mis cosas para mañana, un short una camisa y un suéter por si hace frío.

Camine hasta mi habitación lila, estaba repleta de libros, la mayoría sacados de su estante, la cama era matrimonial por lo cual ocupaba el centro, , un escritorio alado de la puerta con una laptop, un pequeño armario y una ventana directo a un lindo jardín.

Tome mis cosas de dormir y me en liste coloque música y pronto quede dormida...

El sol alumbraba con mas fuera, el día parece prometedor, son las 6:30am y estoy saliendo del departamento, saludo al portero y camino hasta mi camioneta.

Una desgastada color rojo, dejo mis cosas a mi lado coloco mi mochila mis libros y mis demás cosas, coloco la estación y comienza la canción Lawson - Satading in the Dark

Tomo la avenida principal como si fuera la casa _Cullen_, pronto encuentro el campus es extenso y provechoso, dejo mis cosas y camino a mi primera clase.

—¡Bella!.—la voz de Ángela me sorprende por detrás, me giro y la encuentro mejor.

—Hola, Angie.—digo de cariño, ella sonríe.—¿Cómo te fue?.—pregunta, yo le sonrío tímidamente y de pronto hago una mueca al recordar al Señor Cu... Edward.

—Supongo que bien, no se quejaron.—digo caminando junto a ella ala clase.—Me alegro, sabes me alegro más que tú hubieras tomado el trabajo, con eso de que renunciaste.—suspiro al recordar mis motivos "Michel".—A mi también, sabes no es tan malo, no se porque no querías el trabajo.—digo subiendo las escaleras.

—Te digo la verdad me dio miedo, una de mis amigas Micaela, ella fue su niñera no duro ni el mes, dice que la familia es muy rarita.—suspiro y me sorprendo.

—No creo, me han parecido buen gente mas la señora Esme y la señorita Alice.—sonrío al recordar ala mujer y ala pequeña.

—Creo que ya te han engatusado, según me contó que la niña de nombre extraño, Renesme es muy...rápida, tiene un CI del demonio, es muy lista.—dice pasando al salón quien esta lleno, al parecer la señora Copel, no ha llegado.

—No lo creo, es muy inteligente lo admito, te puede intimidar pero no mas haya.—digo dejando mis libros.

—Pues, esta luego Alice y el hermanito Emmett, son unos niñatos, siempre sonríen y el grande Emmett es muy juguetón, y la enanita Alice es un duende es muy rarita, luego están los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper, la rubia es insoportable, según Micaela, se cree echa a mano, luego esta el rubio muy extraño al parecer se arquitecto lo trae loco.

Suspiro resignada al escuchar las charlatanerías de Micaela que le ha contado Ángela.

—Luego la señora, es muy amable y el padre, no hay matrimonio más perfecto, pero según dicen que el señor y la señora solo están juntos para mantener las apariencias.

—Que más...ha si ¡Ed...!

—Señoritas silencio.—la señora Copel, ha llegado dejándome picada por lo que Ángela me iba a contar.

Las clases pasan y la final del día dan las 2:00pm aun me queda tiempo por un cafe Renesme sale de su clase a las 3:30pm, tomo mi camioneta oxidada, y conduzco hasta el café mas cerca _"Amelis"_ una linda cafetería, bajo y miro la fachada un poco desgastada y dando un toque bohemio.

Suspiro y entro, miro las sillas que están un tanto atestada mas por libros que por otra cosa es un café ciber, camino hasta el mostrador hay tantos cafés pero mi favorito es el moca late.

Tomo la carta y miro que cuenta 3.90$ dólares.

Camino por la fila hasta llegar a donde esta la caja registradora espero con paciencia hasta que miro al chico esta leyendo _El código Davinci_, suspiro ya me lo eh leído unas 2 veces, el chico parece concentrado, es moreno de una tez rojiza, su cabello es negro azabache, su camiseta blanca en "V" hace resaltar su bíceps,

—Eh...eh...Un Moca Late.—pido, el chico suspira y cierra su libro levanta la cabeza y me deja admirar su perfecta sonrisa.

—Hola, bienvenida al café Amelis ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?._—_pregunta, le sonrío tímidamente, es un adonis en pocas palabras, sus ojos son un negro intenso, su mirada parece gentil y su facciones entre finas y toscas, su sonrisa le da un aire aniñado.

—Un Café Moca Late.—repito, el sonríe y mira a la mesera quien esta con mi pedido.

—Son 3.90$ disfrute su compra.—asiento, el me sonríe y camino al mostrador por mi café, salgo.

—¡Espera!.—una voz áspera y sensual me detiene, me giro y miro, es el chico.

—¿Falta dinero?.—pregunto un tanto asustada.

—Se te quedo el cambio eh...

—Bella.

—Bella.—repite con dulzura.

—Gracias.—le doy una sonrisa tímida el me sonríe y entorna los ojos.

—¿No eres la Isabella del apartamento 165?

Me congelo como sabe.

—Eh, ¿Si por?._—_pregunto.

—Hola, soy Jacob Black, tu eres mi vecina del apartamento 168.—sonríe, me derrito.

—Ha, que bien.—miro mi reloj es tardísimo.—me tengo que ir, luego hablamos vecino.—sonríe torpemente y me dirijo a mi camioneta, con al imagen de Jacob, conduzco hasta el Ballet Lullaby, miro la dirección, no lo puedo creer, el mismo salón al que asistía sonrío,

Llego derrapando, Renesme me espera un tanto enojada, le sonrío y ella me manda una mueca.

—¡Me tenias que esperar!.—me reprende alzando las manos.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde creí que...

—Ahórrate tus explicaciones andando.—camina disgustada trae su uniforme deportivo, le sigo mirando a donde se dirige.

—¿Dónde esta tu auto?.—pregunta.

—Por haya.—señalo mi auto, ella me mira incrédula sus ojos salta.—¿Es ese tú auto? Parece una chatarra.—dice un tanto pasma.—si, ese es mi auto andando, al menos que quieras caminar.—le apremio.—como sea.—dice, camina hasta mi auto, entra y deja su cosas, da un portazo.

Enciendo el motor y pronto suena mi celular.

—Tia, Bell's ¿Podrías venir? No me siento muy bien...—la voz se corta parece que vomitan del otro lado.

—¿Nath, estas bien?.—pregunto, un tanto asustada.—no, me duele el estomago y...—vuelve a escucharse el mismo sonido.

—Voy para haya.—digo, enciendo el motor, Renesme me mira.—¿A dónde vamos?.—pregunta cuando ve que avanzamos a otra dirección.—A casa de mi madre.—digo.—¿Por?.—pregunta.—Mi sobrino, parece que esta enfermo, creo que mi hermana esta en el hospital, debe estar solo mamá debió salir con Philp ¡Por Dios!

Doy vuelta en la interacción y pronto estoy frente a mi casa, es modesta esta alado d la playa frente, tiene una vista maravillosa, tomo las llaves y entro.

—¡Nathaniel!.—grito, pronto mi sobrino sale.

—Tía.—dice tumbándose en el sillón, se recuesta.—¿Cómo estas?.—pregunto.—mejor, creo hable con mamá, y me ah dicho que tome una pastilla para el dolor, ya sabes.

—Ok, me quedare unos minutos.—digo, el asiente y se deja acariciar.

Unos pasos se apresuran, Renesme entra, Nathaniel tiene los ojos cerrados y me deja acariciar sus cabellos.

—¿Bella?.—dice.—por acá.—digo, ella asiente y camina hasta mi lado, Nath abre los ojos y se miran ambos.

—Renesme, el es Nathaniel Swan mi sobrino.—indique señalando a mi sobrino, media un poco mas que yo por unos 3 cm crecía rápido, tenia 13 pronto 14 años, sus ojos eran iguales a los de mi hermana verdes, sus cabello marrón claro, su tez blanca como la mía y su facciones finas.

—Hola, Bell's.—me saludo.

—Hola Nath ¿Listo?.—pregunte acariciando su cabello, Renesme miro con ojos saltones a Nath, Nathaniel le miro de igual forma y unidos hablaron.

—¡¿Tu de Nuevo?!

Mire como los dos se ponían rojos de la ira.

—¿Se conocen?.—pregunte.

—Como no conocer al niño más estúpido de la fas de la tierra.

—Como no conocer ala niña mas melodramática, engreída de todo el planeta...

Renesme, se cruza de brazos, Nathaniel esta rojo ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

—Bella, me quiero.—ir, dice de repente.—Tu no mandas a mi tía.—dice rápido Nath.

—Claro que si trabaja para mi papá, ella es mi niñera.—dice muy segura y cruzada de brazos.

—¡Ja! Eres una mandona, con razón Drew te...

Renesme corre ha callarle la boca.

—¡Hey tú quien te crees!

—Me creo que soy Renesme Cullen y tu un insignificante hijo de...

—Hijo de la cirujana mas reconocida Anabell Swan mi padre el guitarrista y vocalista de StormBraker.—dice Natahiel, Renesme se queda con la boca abierta.

—StormBraker...—dice sin aliento, Nathaniel esta molesto, nunca le ha gustado hablar de su padre pocas veces lo ve y cuando lo ve cambia su humor bastante.

—Como sea niña, malcriada veo que te eh callado, ahora si me permites me siento mal y ahora vete. Tía Bell's luego hablamos, recuerda que vienes en la noche.

—A mi nadie me corre.—Renesme se ha compuesto.

—Tu...

—Ya Basta los dos!.—digo molesta Nathaniel se gira y camina hasta su cuarto.

—Renesme tú y el...

Camina sin prestarme atención sale por la puerta y se introduce en mi auto, entro en el lado del conductor y la miro.

—Renesme yo...

—Solo vámonos.

Me quedo callada, se ah puesto sus audífonos y no escucha nada, suspiro frustrada y conduzco, primer día y ya me toco el melodrama de 2 adolescentes, espero que me vaya mejor con Nicolás y Mateo...

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias! ¿Qué tal Nath y Renesme? Amo esa parejita 3 & Jacob 3_**

**_¡Gracias por leerme! "Una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras"_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Una soñadora)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Cambios De Humor

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_**La Niñera; ¿Quien Dijo Que Es Fácil?**_

_**Capitulo 4: Cambios de Humor**_

_Bella Pov._

Renesme sigue molesta, conduzco en silencio, un silencio pasivo de en vez en cuando la miro de reojo, su ceño sigue fruncido, el sol le da directamente en la cara, por lo que se ve más, su cabello cobrizo.

Las calles de Jacksonville son cálidas, coloco la radio se escucha Lucky - Jason Marz. Es preciosa la canción, sigo escuchando hasta que llegamos, sigo impresionada por la imponente casa color blanco con azul.

Bajo de la camioneta tomo mis cosas, Renesme apenas puede con su mochila, cierra la puerta de un portazo, refunfuñar y le da un punta pie al neumático trasero, entra subiendo las escaleras mientras los tablones de madera se crujen.

Camino detrás de ella detengo la puerta antes de que la cierre, sube las escaleras caracol, refunfuñando; me rasco la cabeza confundida.

—¿Qué ha pasado?.—pregunta Rosa quien sale de la cocina, secando sus manos con su mandil.

Rosa es una señora de 50 tantos años, su cabello esta encaneciendo tiene un color castaño, su tez perlada, sus ojos color miel y alrededor se empiezan a notar sus arrugas.

—Nada, ni misma yo se.—digo dirigiéndome a ella.—descuida, ya se le pasara.—dice restándole importancia, suspiro y camino junto a ella hasta ala cocina.

—Dime niña ¿Ya has comido?.—pregunta abriendo el grifo.—si.—miento, mi estomago me traiciona.—¡Aja! Y el estomago miente ¿Qué no? Ha estas niñas.—dice riendo.

—Ok ¿Dónde están Nicolás y Mateo?.—pregunto echando una vistazo.—se han quedado dormidos, están arriba 3 piso.

Le sonrío, salgo de la cocina, camino el pasillo hasta las escaleras, subo hasta el 3 piso, no se si ir ala derecha o ala izquierda, me elijo la izquierda y camino, con cuidado abro, una por una las puertas caoba, abro 3 y por fin los encuentro, es una habitación color azul celeste con crema y negro, es una cama matrimonial y un ropero, entro con cuidado y los observo.

Su cabello pelirrojo, sus pecas contrastan con su tez pálida y sus mejillas sonrojadas, tiene unos ojos azules con gris impresionantes, Nicolás el mayor es un poco más alto que Mateo.

Me asusta un portazo se escucha de arriba subo corriendo hasta que escucho a Renesme, me detengo en seco a solo un escalón, entra al baño al lado de las escaleras, de un portazo, subo el escalón, me giro y toco al baño.

—Renesme ¿Estas bien?.—pregunto, no escucho cuando vuelve abre la puerta me mira fijamente.—si, me voy a bañar.—dice cerrando al puerta en mi cara.

Bajo hasta la cocina Rosa me entrega un plato con un bistec y papas, le sonrío me siento y como, Rosa me sirve agua de pepino, se sienta a mi lado escribiendo una lista.

Se escuchan pasos, son unos piecitos, 2 remolinos pasan frente ala cocina corriendo, me paro y los sigo hasta el final del pasillo estoy frente a una puerta de cristal, los niños están corriendo y jugando.

—¡Nicolás - Mateo!.—grito, ellos corren a esconderse, les sigo el juego, pronto se hace tarde, los 3 estamos exhaustos, entramos, cierro la puerta y admiro el paisaje es hermoso, parece un pequeño prado con un gran roble.

Los busco están tomando agua y comiendo fruta.  
Se escucha ruido arriba, le encargo a Rosa los niños y subo corriendo, Renesme ha salido parece misteriosa, espero y por fina toco tarda un poco pero se escucha "pase"

Entro mirando la habitación si ha cambiado algo, no todo sigue igual, tomo un libro y lo hojeo, ella esta sentado al centro de su cama peinando y mirando la tele, es un programa Glee, le miro y nada.

—¿Estas mejor?.—pregunto, ella me sonríe casi como una mueca.—si.—dice, me siento a su lado, pronto siento como se tensa ella hace que sus labios parezcan una linea dura.

—Disculpa, necesito ir al baño.—se para y observo, se ha manchado.—Renesme...—  
me deja con la palabra en la boca, se marcha con un bulto.

Regresa, luego de 10 min.—te manchaste.—le informo.—¿Qué?.—pregunta tensa.

—Tus días.—le digo.—¿Qué?.—sigue sin entenderme.—tu menstruación.—sin entenderme

—¿No sabes?.—pregunto.—Eh...no.—dice apenada, sus mofletes se han colorado.—¿No sabes?.—digo con cuidado de no herirla, ya que lo poco que le conozco se que su humor cambia conscientemente.

—No, la verdad no, mi padre me ha tenido prohibido hablar de ello.—dice jugando con sus dedos.—descuida ¿Quieres que hablemos?

Ella asiente, le palmo a mi lado ella se acerca y se sienta, antes de que se me olvide, bajo por mi bolso.

Rosa entretiene a los niños. Subo de nuevo al cuarto rebusco y encuentro lo que busco, se lo entrego.

—¿Qué es?.—pregunta tomándolo.—Una toalla.

Le explico como usarla, empiezo yendo tema en tema, pronto pregunta de vez en cuando y respondo.

—Entonces cada 28 días tu...

Al final me da las gracias.

—Viste-te, creo que seria bueno ir a una farmacia y un Mall (Centro comercial)

—Ok

Bajo hasta que escucho las risas de los niños, Rosa esta cuidándolos mientras ven la tele, es Phineas y Ferb.

—Rosa.—le hablo, ella asiente y sale, sigue con la lista, Nicolás y Mateo están atacados de risa.

Renesme baja, trae un lindo vestido rosado con unas alpargatas, trae su cabello suelto.

—¿Lista?.—pregunto, ella asiente, todavía hace calor. Tomo el suéter de Nicolás y el otro de Mateo, junto con mi bolso.

Salimos mientras nos despedimos de Rosa. Enciendo el motor, Renesme se ve mas feliz y ni que decir de Nicolás y Mateo.

Vemos el atardecer, el crepúsculo, la hora mas segura para el no muerto.

Llegamos al Mall "Dream's" es grande con ventanales, Renesme me ayuda a bajar a los niños, tomo la mano de todos y entramos el aire fresco del acondicionador nos refresca.

Caminamos hasta la farmacia, miro las toallas y tampones, ella ha escogido los 2 que le han gustado, meto la compra en mi bolso ¡Ahora si! A divertirnos.

Caminamos mirando los estantes de cada tienda, Nicolás y Mateo miran atentamente.

—Bella, nos compras un helado.—piden luego de un tiempo, les sonrío, Renesme esta mirando la tienda de música.

—¿Tocas?.-—pregunto mirando detrás de ella, como mira embobada una guitarra morada.—Eh...No, No, solo observo, en realidad lo mío es el piano.

Sonrío.—¡Oh! Mi sobrino toca la guitarra sabes.—Ella agacha la cabeza, Nicolás y Mateo están mirando los instrumentos.

—Que bien...—dice sonriendo.—¿Helado? ¿Pastel?.—ella asiente.—pastel.—le sonrío, caminamos hasta el café "Flower's" entramos es lindo el lugar, tomamos asiento dejo a Renesme y a los niños, sentados, les digo que quieren y sonríen, me paro hasta el mostrador.

—¿Bella?.—una voz conocida me sorprende levanto la vista deseando que no sea verdad.

—¡Raquel!.—le digo sorprendida, estamos a 3 personas de la cajera.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo has estado?.—me sorprendo por una pregunta _"tonta"_

—Bien y ¿Tu?.—pregunto tratando de sonar interesada.

—Bien, me sorprende verte.—me dice como si no, nos viéramos en años _«Es lo que mas deseo»_.—Ok.—digo tratando de cortar la "pequeña charla".—Sabes, todos te extrañan.

Dice moviendo sus brazos de forma de ademanes.

—Ya lo creo, yo también.—digo cortante.

—Michael ha preguntado por ti, pregunta si...

—_"El Siguiente"_.—nos interrumpe la cajera algo que agradezco.

—Luego hablaremos.—dice, le sonrío con una mueca; pronto soy atendida por al cajera me entregan mi pedido.

Camino hasta Renesme quien esta con los niños jugando, les sonrío y entrego sus pedidos. Me siento a su lado, riendo, una voz me interrumpe.

—¿Bella?.—escucho a mis espaldas, es una voz grave y gruesa.—¿Jacob?.—pregunto girándome sobre mi asiento, trae una camisa negra con una camiseta V blanca, unos jeans desgastados y unos vans.

—Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí?.—pregunto sonriendo.

—Nada, viendo las sucursal.—acusa.

—Oh, que bien.—le sonrío.

—Si, supongo que vienes de paseo con tus hermanos.—dice mirando a Renesme y los niños.

—Eh, no, más bien, soy su nana.—digo.

—¡Oh! Sabes, hoy nos han llegado unas solicitudes, el sistema estaba fallando, pero adivina ¡Esta la tuya!

Me sonrojo levemente.—Bueno a mi padre le ha gustado tu currículum, y bueno, tu sabes, quiere aceptarte.

Dice, le sonrío tímidamente señalo a los niños con los ojos.

—¡Oh! Bueno sabes, necesitamos meseras y no se, si tu quisieras, bueno solo si tu quieres.

Se rasca la cabeza y se traba en las palabras se ve adorable.—si, lo tomare en cuenta.—él sonríe sonrojado, miro su reloj es tarde.

—Bueno Jacob luego hablaremos, recuerda 165.

—Eh, si Bella recuerda 168 y para ti Jake.

Dice sonriendo, Renesme tiene acurrucado a Mateo y Nicolás. Me despido de él, tomo en brazos a Nicolás mientras que Renesme a Mateo.

Caminamos hasta la camioneta, le abro y los depositamos le sonrío, pronto estamos en marcha, Renesme también ha quedado dormida, estoy sola con mis pensamientos...

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias! Pobre Renesme, cuando me sucedió eso a mi, yo no sabia que hacer, mi hermana se burlo de mi diciendo "Jajajaja, ahora vas a saber que es el dolor" Casi me pongo a llorar..._**

**_¡Gracias por Leerme!_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Una Soñadora)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Lucha Callejera

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_**La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?**_

**_Capitulo 5: Lucha Callejera_**

_Bella pov._

Conduzco en silencio sobre la avenida principal, pronto llegare a casa de mamá, miro el mar por la ventana las olas son tranquilas preciosas, diviso a lo lejos la casa de mi mamá, las luces están prendidas el auto de mi hermana esta en la entrada es un Focus 2008 color azul, estaciono detrás de el.

Bajo junto con mis cosas, camino hasta la entrada abro la puerta, sigo conservando mi llave, se escuchan murmullos y risas.

—...Si, lo extrañare, me alegro por el...—la voz de mamá se escucha.

—Lo se, mamá pero piensa que le hace feliz...—mi hermana esta sentada en un banco dando la espalda, mamá esta acomodando la comida en recipientes mientras que mi hermana le ayuda.

—Lo se, es que me...¡Bella!—-me sorprende mamá, dejo mi bolso de lado y camino junto Anabell dejo mi mano sobre su hombro me sonríe, mientras como un pedazo de zanahoria.

—Hola, mami, hola Anee.—saludo a mamá con un beso en la mejilla al igual que a mi hermana, camino hasta el refrigerador blanco y saco una botella de agua la destapo y bebo.

—¿De qué hablaban?.—pregunto sentando me en la barra del des-ayunador.

—De que Philp se ira, por 2 semanas Arizona por unos días.—Mamá sonríe tímidamente.

—Oh...bueno, eso es bueno creo que el quería regresar ¿no es así?.—pregunto mirando como ella niega.—Si, pero ya no, ahora aquí esta nuestra vida.—completa.

Mamá sigue sumergida en sus pensamientos, le miro detenidamente, mamá ronda los 40, su cabello es de un color castaño claro algo que no herede, sus ojos son de un verde azulado, su tez es tan pálida como la mía.

—Ok, bueno dime ¿Anee cómo estas tu?.—pregunto, ella termina de empacar la comida y se la entrega a mamá se pare de su asiento y camina hasta el fregadero.

—Mhm...bien, hoy ha llegado un nuevo doctor de cardiología se llama Adam, y no sabes es una piedra en el zapato, ha llegado y ya a causado revuelo.—dice sin restarle importancia.—¿Por...?.—pregunto, ella se queda pensativa, se seca las manos y regresa con una sonrisita.—Porque...llegue y su recibimiento fue tirarme en al entrada, haciendo que tirara unos expedientes, luego fue que en el almuerzo me tirar ala bandeja es un total y completo...idiota.—termina, tiene un leve sonrojo.

—¿Te gusta?.-pregunto.—No.—niega rotundamente, mamá ríe junto conmigo.—Bueno, niñas las dejo, me iré a dormir, no se duermen tarde, las quiero.—mamá se despide de nosotras con un beso en la coronilla.

Mamá camina lejos de la cocina, Anabell esta en el fregadero recargada, ella me sonríe, pronto decae se que algo le pasa.

—¿Estas bien?.—pregunto, se lleva una mano a su rostro una lágrima desciende.

—No.—dice, me bajo de la barra, camino junto a ella, parece desecha, parece que fuera a caer, llora desesperadamente, se abraza de mi aferrándose.

—Hey ¿Qué ocurre?.—pregunto, ella sorbe y habla.—Es Nath...Alexander, el va a venir, no le eh dicho a Nath, pienso que le afectara...Bell's ¿Qué hago?.—pregunta, le miro y sonrió.—Lo que tu creas pero ¿Cuál es el problema?.—pregunto, recuerdo como Nathaniel se pone cuando le mira.—Es que...vendrá y vendrá con su nueva novia y el quiere que la conozca y yo no se como...vendrá el viernes.—dice, ella parece mas tranquila pero nerviosa.—Shh, tranquila ¿A que hora se verán?.—pregunto.—A las 5pm; me ha pedido que yo asista, pero no puedo.—dice.—Esta bien, descuida yo iré.—digo ella sonríe.—¿En verdad?.—pregunta insegura.—de verdad.

Seguimos abrazadas, estamos cansadas, llevo Anabell hasta su habitación, cierro la puerta luego de dejarla más tranquila, regreso ala sala por mi bolso, camino hasta la primera puerta donde es la habitación de Nathaniel que anteriormente era mía.

Abro la puerta sin tocar, Nathaniel esta acostado escuchando música, camino a paso lento hasta su lado tiene los ojos cerrados, me aviento sobre el, el se quita los audífonos.

—Tía...—dice, comienzo hacerle cosquillas, la habitación se llena de risas.—Y..a...b...a..sta...—pide, riendo, dejo de hacerle cosquillas.

—Sabes que no me gustan.—dice acomodándose la camiseta azul.—niño llorón.—digo, el rueda los ojos.—¿Cómo estas?.—pregunto cambiando mi ropa, el se voltea.—Bien.—dice cortante, termino de cambiarme, me subo al segundo piso, la cama es una litera, el duerme abajo y yo arriba.—¿Qué tan bien?

—Bien

—Nath...

—Bell"s...

—¿No me contaras?.-pregunto

—No

—Ok, ya no te quiero.

—Esta bien, siempre me podrás amar.

—Te odio, lo sabes.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Buenas noches tía.—corta

—Buenas noches engendro del demonio.

_«¡Maldición!»_ mascullo para mis adentros, se me ha hecho demasiado tarde para mi gusto, Nathaniel me espera afuera, termino de arreglarme, mi hermana ya ha partido hace una hora, mamá se ha tenido que ir ala escuela, solo quedo yo y él, y a mi me toca llevarlo al colegio.

Termino de arreglar mi cabello en una coleta, tomo las llaves de la camioneta y salgo, Nath se mete en el lado del copiloto, emprendo marcha son las 7:45, si vamos a paso rápido podremos llegar.

¡Si! llegamos luego de esquivar los autos, Nathaniel se despide con un beso en la mejilla y sale, miro por la ventana se ha encontrado con Fredy, su mejor amigo de la infancia, Fredy me saluda, doy vuelta ala llave.

_«¡Joder!»_ no enciende el motor, luego de varios intentos no enciende, que más da bajo de la camioneta abrir el capote, humo sale sabrá dios que le habrá pasado, me agacho a mirar, pero siento una nalgada, me giro rápido a ver.

Unos niños se ríen, en especial a quien logro distinguir es Drew Peterson, el ex-mejor amigo de Nath.

—¡Hey Tú! ¡Aprende a respetar a tus mayores!.—grito, Drew se gira ¡Vaya que ha cambiado! ya no es un niño.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No te escucho!.—se hace el mal entendido, se vuelve a burlar, un chico rubio choca las manos con el, Nathaniel se acerca hacia mi.

—¿Tía estas bien? ¿Ocurre algo?.—pregunta Nath.

—No, nada, solo que Drew me ha dado una nalgada, nada de importancia.—digo sobando mi pompi, Nath se pone pálido y luego rojo Fredy quien le acompaña, le sigue de cerca hasta donde Drew, no me lo imagino pero si pienso.

Nathaniel se encuentra frente a el, encolerecido, parece que le quiere matar, escucho palabras mal sonantes y ¡Puum! Drew a caído al suelo, Nathaniel esta con el puño cerrado, Drew se para y le empuja, el chico rubio de antes agarra a Nath por los brazos mientras Drew le da un golpe en el estomago, Fredy agarra al rubio y lo aparta.

¡No puedo ver esto! me acerco, no más bien corro al auxilio.

—...¡Ya te lo había advertido!...—grita, Drew, le da un puñetazo en la barbilla a Nathaniel, esta furioso, no más bien esta enojado de la rabia, se lanza contra el tumbándolo, ya no se ni quien gana más parece unas luchas callejeras, intervengo.

_«¡Mala idea!»_ he recibido un golpe por parte de Drew, eso encole-rece más a Nath, Fredy agarra a un chica rubia quien chilla gritando _"Vamos Drew ¡Tu puedes!"_ Estoy furiosa, me acerco a la Rubia.

—Mira, nena o te callas o hablo con tus padres.—digo eso parece molestarle pero sirve para callarle la boca, varios chicos están en circulo sobre Nath y Drew, me vale comino si recibo golpes, tengo que parar la pelea.

—¡Basta!.—grito, Drew esta tirado, mientras que Nathaniel es sostenido por mi y por y Fredy.—¡Cuídate Swan!.—dice por ultimo Drew limpiando su sangre del labio.—¡El que se debe cuidar es otro, Peterson! a tu madre no le gustara saber que su hijito se mete con alguien menor que el por un año.—defiendo a Nath, el me mira rojo de la ira.—Nos vemos.—dice el rubio que le acompaña, Fredy esta junto a Nath tratando de calmarme, el timbre ya ha sonado, Nath y Fredy entran juntos ala escuela, camino hasta mi camioneta; estoy enojada si no hubiera sido por el auto no habría pasado nada.

Tomo mi bolso, se me hará tarde cierro bien las puertas tomo mi celular en busca de un taxi, nada, sigo caminando sin mirar, siento que tropiezo pero no siento el pavimento, al contrario siento unas suaves manos, levanto al cabeza apenada.

_«¡Dios mio! ¡Tengo tan buena suerte!_ _Muy bien Bell"s ¿Ahora qué pensara de ti?»_ me reprendo a mi misma, su sonrisa aparece que ilumina.

—Buenos días, señorita Isabella.—su voz es melodiosa, sus ojos son de ensueño.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen.—digo, me repongo, Renesme le acompaña.

—Hola, Renesme.—le apremio ella me sonríe, pero se dirige al señor Cullen.

—Nos vemos papi.—se despide de su padre.—adiós Bella.—se dirige a mi, hasta quedar cerca me sonríe.—el viernes tengo junta, así que atenta.—me dice por ultimo corre hasta llegar junto a una chica de cabello chino.

—Bueno, señor Edward no le quito más su tiempo.—sigo caminando, su mano me detiene.

—Le estábamos observando en su pequeña pelea, veo que es muy elocuente, señorita.—me dice, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

—Este...yo...bueno él...

—No se disculpe, pero dígame ¿El niño es suyo?.—pregunta con una mueca.—No, es mi sobrino.—digo, parece iluminarle la cara.—Ha, bueno espero que no le moleste pero eh visto que su camioneta se ha descompuesto ¿Quiere que le ayude?

Ahora si mis mejillas están mas rojas que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.—Eh...no gracias.—digo el sonríe pero parece no captar, toma mi mano y me lleva hasta mi camioneta trunca, se quita el saco.—por favor deténgalo.—pide, tomo su saco gris, huele delicioso.

Levanta el capote y se arremanga las manos, le sonrió luego de varios minutos cierra el capote, le sonrió.—Ya ve, se ha manchado sin razón.—digo.

—no sin razón, me eh manchado por una señorita muy valiente.—completa, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.—Bueno, gracias de todas maneras pero me tengo que ir en la facultad me mataran y ya sabe...

Camino apresurada, le entrego su saco esta limpio y pulcro pero su camisa esta mas que sucia por grasa, tengo vergüenza así que camino en busca de un maldito taxi.

—¡Espere Isabella!.—grita, me giro, ya eh conseguido el taxi, cierra la puerta.—Disculpe las molestias.—el señor Cullen se disculpa con el taxista, me toma de la mano y me llave hasta su perfecto volvo C30.

—¿Qué hace?.—pregunto al ver que me habré la puerta de copiloto.—Llevarla ala universidad.-proclama.—Oh, en verdad no...

—Por favor...

Pide con unos ojos del gato con botas, le sonrió.

—Gracias, ya ha echo mucho por mi.-digo

—No es nada, aparte es lo que hace la gente decente.

—Le debo una.

—Luego la cobrare.

Me pongo el cinturón de seguridad, el señor Cullen tiene arremangada su camisa eso hace que sus músculos salten, borro esa imagen de mi cabeza, pronto estamos en marcha.

—¿Vio mucho?.—pregunto avergonzada.

—Lo suficiente.

—Oh...

—Esta bien, Bella.

—Oh, claro que no esta bien, soy adulta y no pude manejar el asunto, en verdad lamento si piensa mal de mi señor Cullen.

—Mhm...—con su mano frota su barbilla.

—Ahora si, ya que me hace sentir viejo Bella, sabe que mi padre es el señor Cullen yo solo soy Edward.—dice.—Ok, Edward.—digo, él ríe por lo bajo, la música del auto llena el espacio vació, no se de que hablarle, pero sin embargo es cómodo el silencio.

—Llegamos.—anuncia.—Oh, gracias.—digo al fin.

—Sabe, Bella el viernes estaré con mi hija, tiene la tarde libre y aparte usted ya me hará el favor de ir a la junta de calificaciones fuera de su horario de trabajo y usted sabe no quiero abusar.—confiesa.

—Descuide, esta bien.—digo.-ok, el viernes estaré con Renesme descuide.—su sonrisa despreocupada fuera del hombre de traje me maravilla.-hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Bella.—mi nombre lo pronuncia lento eso hace que me erice la piel.

Salgo del auto y camino por el campus, busco entre mis cosas mi IPod, pero no esta trato de recordar y...¡No puede ser! se quedo en el auto de el señor Cullen.

Corro hasta donde me dejo, pero ya se ha ido miro a lo lejos, me giro y hay esta Anhela.

—Hola, Bella ¿cómo estas? te perdiste en la primera clase.

—Oh, no sabes Ángela lo que te tengo que contar, primero...

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias! Ojala existiera más chicos como Nath para defender a sus tías (:_**

**_¡Gracias por Leerme!_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Una Soñadora)_**


	6. Chapter 6: No Me Importa

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_**La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?**_

_**Capitulo 6: No Me Importa**_

_Bella Pov._

La tarde se me va volando, a tal grado de no saber la hora, pero para mi mala suerte no cuento con tiempo se me ha echo tarde para recoger a Renesme.

Corro lo mas rápido posible, un taxi o el transporte publico no pasa por aquí, maldigo vivir en Jacksonville, hace un calor infernal. Aun que pronto estaremos en otoño, el árido clima me afecta en los pulmones.

¡Al Fin! Eh llegado, a la escuela de Renesme, los alumnos están saliendo sus padres los recogen a los que han quedado, en poco tiempo la escuela esta desértica, busco con la mirada a Renesme, pero nada, me paro de puntitas y tampoco.

—Bella.—escucho a mis espaldas, me giro y hay esta con su uniforme un poco desordenado, junto con un niña de su edad.—Hola, perdón por la tardanza.—me excuso, ella me mira y se cruza de brazos.—esta bien, lo bueno es que llegaste.—me dice, le sonrió apenas ya que parece más una mueca.

—Te presento a Sophia Wentz, mi mejor amiga.—dice Renesme presentándome, a la chica parada junto a ella, están casi de la misma estatura, tiene unos chinos muy cerrados, su tez esta a perlada, sus cabello es de un tono café oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.—Hola, soy Isabella Swan la niñera de Renesme.—digo tendiéndole la mano.—Un gusto Isabella, Ness, me ah hablado mucho de ti.— Dice riendo mientras estrechamos manos.—Dime Bella.—pido.—Ok Bella.

—Ok. Hora de irnos.—Renesme camina delante de nosotros dejándome con Sophia.—Dime Sophie.—dice mientras caminamos, Renesme busca algo con la mirada.—¿Dónde esta tu carcacha?.—pregunta, no puedo evitar un sonrojo.—Eh...veras se me ha averiado esta mañana, y me eh tenido que venir corriendo.—digo, mi camioneta ya no esta, el mecánico se la ha llevado.—¡Genial!.—dice bufando, camina hasta la acera.—¿Sophie, no le puedes hablar a tu mamá?—.pregunta, Sophie niega.—No, esta en una junta, y papá esta en consulta.

Renesme se desespera, parece hacer berrinche, bufo y me cruzo de brazos, camino en busca de un taxi.

—¡Tía Bell's!.—escucho a mis espaldas, me giro mi sobrino corre junto con Fredy traen dos mochilas.—¿a dónde vas?.—me pregunta mirándome.—por un taxi.—digo.

Nath me mira peculiarmente complacido.—¿Y tú camioneta?.—pregunta mirando a todos lados.

—Averiada, luego de nuestra pequeña "pelea" se descompuso.

—Lo lamento.

—Descuida.—le digo acariciando su cabeza, el sonríe se pone rojo.—¿entonces cómo se irán?.—pregunta, mirando condescendiente mente a Renesme.—En taxi ¿por? ¿me regalas un auto nuevo?

Pregunto haciendo ojitos, el ríe.—Nop.—dice, riendo.—Fredy, puede llevarlas ¿no es así Freduard?.—dice mientras le pega en el hombro, Fredy se pone rojo como tomate.—Si, descuiden, luego de que Jackson nos lleve al partido, esta a sus ordenes.—dice con una leve sonrisa se lleva las manos ala bolsa, no puedo evitar sentirme tímida.—¿No es mucha molestia Fredy?.—pregunto, mordiendo mi labio.—No

—descuida.

—¡Hey!.—grito a las, dos, ellas parecen en su mundo, ya que vienen riendo.—...ah, hola.—dice Renesme con antipatía, Fredy se mordisquea los labios y solo hace un saludo con la mano.—¡Hola! Soy Sophia, pero díganme Sophie.—Su entusiasmo se nota a leguas, les tiende la mano y los dos le dan, Fredy no puede evitar suspirar al darle la mano a Sophie quien se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.—Vamos.

—¿A dónde?.—la voz de Renesme parece molesta.—A casa, luego de que el chófer los deje al partido.—digo, Renesme se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.—¿con ellos?.—pregunta señalándolos.—Si.

—No..no...me rehusó.

Renesme tuerce los ojos, y manda una mirada envenenada.—anda princesa, no mordemos.—Nathaniel se acerca, Renesme retrocede.—mucho menos contigo.—se molesta más Renesme.

—Solo por que, golpe a tu...

Renesme corre a taparle la boca, parece tener una lucha de miradas con Nath, luego de uno segundos por fin le suelta.—vamos.—dice, Renesme le golpea el hombro a mi sobrino, el bufa, camina detrás de ellos, pronto estamos frente aun camioneta Equinox 2010.

Yo soy la primera en entrar, luego Renesme y la Final Sophie, al frente se suben, Fredy y mi sobrino.

El camino es largo, por lo que Fredy y Nath están en su mundo, Sophie mira por la ventana mientras Renesme resopla, enojada...

Sus ojos verdes, brillan como ningunos otros, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la imagen, se perdió. —¿Bella crees en el fina justifica los medios?.—su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, no eh entendido bien la pregunta a lo que me hace morderme el labio.—Disculpe, no eh entendido bien la pregunta. —¿El fin justificara los medios?.—una pequeña sonrisa ladina aparece en sus labios rojizos a causa de la paleta de cereza. —Bueno...creo que por una parte, si es para una buena obra creo que si, pero la gente o como lo consigas será lo que te remorderá la conciencia. —¿Y crees que es mejor pedir permiso que pedir perdón?.—as preguntas no concuerdan, su mirada sigue en algún punto, Renesme ha tirado a Nathaniel, quien esta embardunado de lodo.—Bueno creo, que es mejor pedir perdón...si sabes que el permiso, nunca será otorgado...pero el perdón es la salida de los cobardes, no crees que con un "perdón" esta todos solucionado ¿Entonces para que existen leyes, policías? ¿eh? .—Su cabeza giro 180º en mi dirección, su mirada parecía entre perdida y asombrada, sus ojos verdes resplandecieron, de sus labios se formo una curva. —Entonces creo que...es mejor pedir perdón...

De un momento a otro, sus brazos me tomaron en un brazo, su mano derecha tomo mi cintura, con la otra tomo mi rostro, su cálido tacto era como mil soles quemando mi piel, posiblemente mi imaginación o mi mente me jugaban chueco. —Señor...

—Dime Edward, te lo pido... —Pequeñas cargas electicas se mandaron a mi cerebro, tenia que reaccionar rápido o el señor Cullen terminaría besándome...

...

El cálido aroma de césped cortado, me despierta la luz se filtra a mi alrededor, Renesme esta recostada a mi lado, su cabeza esta apoyada contra mi, Sophie platica muy animosa con Fredy, ni me eh dado cuenta de que hemos llegado, las pestañas de Renesme se mueven por segundos, su ojos miran a mi alrededor, me sonríe.—Hola...¿Ya llegamos?.—pregunta.—Si...eso creo.

—Muy bien, Bella Durmiente y Fea, ya despertaron.—Nath esta con la cabeza distorsionada hacia atrás.—Gracias...—digo adormilada, eso fue un sueño un sueño muy maravilloso con el señor Cullen.

—¡Ness! ¡Bell's! ¡Pliz..! ¿Nos podemos quedar?.—la voz chillona de Sophie al fin me hace despertar, bate sus pestañas sin cesar, y una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas aparece, en su rostro pálido.—...No...

—¡Si!

Fredy le sonríe a Sophie, no entiendo que se traen los dos, Fredy le gana por un año.

—Ok.—digo, Renesme, mira con enojo a Sophie quien le saca la lengua de forma graciosa, en cierta manera me recuerda Alice.—¿Fredy estas loco?.—Nathaniel parece igual de molesto que Renesme.—¿Sophia Estas Cracy?.—Renesme le pregunta llevando su mano a su cabeza.—No ¿por?.—dice batiendo las pestañas.—Estas loca, en verdad.

—Anda, Ness, no tenemos tarea aparte ¿Qué aremos en tu casa?

-Ver películas, leer, escuchar música...

—Y comer palomitas, eso siempre hacemos, anda quedémonos, aparte Fredy me dijo que vendrá Drew.—dice lo ultimo cantando, Renesme se sonrojo y sonríe.—esta bien.—al fin acepta.

La entrada hacia el campo de Futbol, es inmensa, los chicos nos dejan y entran por otra puerta hacia un túnel, con las chicas subimos las gradas hasta la primera final grada cinco en el centro.

Un silbato nos alarma, un tipo de unos 40 años, con el cabello rubio platinado, un traje de arbitro (negro con rayas) mueve sus manos, las puertas a los costados del campo se abren, los primeros en salir son el equipo Verde con Amarillo, los siguientes son el equipo de mi sobrino, Blanco y Azul.

El arbitro chifla, todos se pone frente a unos, al parecer Drew también juega ya que, Nath le tiende la mano, pero Drew no se la da.

La chichara suena, el partido comienza, la pelota rueda por el campo, en realidad no se mucho de futbol, tal vez lo suficiente, con papá veía o escuchaba el radio, cada vez que iba de visita.

Nathaniel por el momento tiene el balón, esta pasándosela a todo el equipo, Fredy la cacha y manda el balón a volar, pero uno del equipo contrario le quita el balón, Nath parece molesto ya que ha sido el rubio de la mañana.

El medio tiempo esta por entrar, mi sobrino va ganando 3-1 eso es bueno creo, Sophie parece muy entretenida mirando constantemente al rubio que me acabo de enterar que se llama Jules y Fredy.

Renesme por otra parte solo enfoca su vista en Drew quien le manda miradas inquisidoras a una rubia del otro lado, pero parece que a Renesme no le interesa.

Pronto el juego continua, mi sobrino se ha caído unas tres veces por causa de Drew y nunca lo han sacado.

—¡Falta!.—el silbatazo se escucha del referí, saca una tarjeta amarilla, entre los dos equipos se formo una bolita, uno de los chicos grito, el arbitro intervino, cuando por fin se dispersaron estaba ahí mi sobrino, Nath estaba tirado en el piso rodando, tomando con su dos brazos su espinillera, parecía herido a tal grado de cuando Fredy lo trato de parar; cayo y soltó un grito aterrador lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.—¡Peterson!.—la voz del arbitro era gruesa, por la cara de Drew surca una sonrisa de autosuficiencia seguida de una risa, y unas palmas del rubio (Jules)

—¿Nath estas bien?.—Fredy trato de tocarlo pero grito.—hay que llevarlo con un doctor.

Mi mirada solo se concentra en Nathaniel, bajo las gradas como si fueran piso plano, Sophie y Renesme me siguen de cerca, me paso la barda de los anuncios y entro al campo, corro hasta el centro donde esta mi sobrino, lagrimas de dolor caen por su rostro parece dolerle, mucho sin pensarlo, mi ira se dirige hacia ese perro infeliz.

—¡¿Que jodidos te ocurre?!.-grito exaltada, esto me sobre pasa.

—¿Qué me ocurre de que?.—pregunta haciéndose el inocente y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Con Nathaniel! ¿Eh? ¿Tanto es tu odio? ¿Eh? Dímelo.—exijo se gira hacia el rubio quien, se burla también.

—Haber nena, no me pasa nada, como dije me las cobraría hay esta.—dice haciéndose de nuevo el inocente.—Hijo de...

—¿Hijo de que?.—pregunta tomando su oreja y haciendo un cueco con su mano.

—¡Hijo De P*ta!.—grito histérica, el equipo de Peterson hacen ruidos _"Huu"_

—Por Favor, Bella calma.—dice tomando mis brazos y apartándome.

—¡Sabes que Peterson! ¡Estoy harta! ¡por mi vete ala mierda!

Grito, me acerco a el lo suficiente como para darle un puñetazo en su cara, el cae frente a mis ojos,

Unos brazos me contienen, pero sin esperarlo, lo tomo de un brazo y lo voltee, se escucha como cae un saco de patatas.

—¡Jules!.—una chica, rubia aparece, junto con otra quien atiende a Drew.

—¡¿Esta loca señora?!.—una rubia me reprende.—¿Y al menos tu tienes neuronas?

Mi cabeza da vueltas estoy segada por la ira, y furia.

—¡Te lo advierto Peterson! ¡una mas, solo una mas! ¡y te dejo sin descendencia!.—digo escupiéndole en la cara, el se limpia.—¡Loca!

—¿Quieres otro golpe?.—pregunto amenazándolo con mi puño.

—¡Isabella!.—la voz de Renesme, me sorprende, se acerca con pasos grandes y me toma del brazo.—basta.—se esconde detrás de mi.—¿Basta con que?.—pregunto arremetiendo con ella.—¡Basta Isabella! ¡O te despido!.—grita, ahora sí nena solo necesitaba eso.—¿Qué pasa si no?.—pregunto muy segura llevando mis manos ala cadera.—Te despido.—su mirada parece furiosa sus ojos verdes no me causan efecto.—Perfecto.—digo, me acerco furiosa hacia él, lo tomo de su camiseta y le propino otro puñetazo.—Luego me das mi liquidación.—digo pasando a Renesme.

Camino hasta donde Nath, su equipo junto con el arbitro y unos compañeros, lo llevan a los vestidores, Sophie toma con posesión el brazo de Fredy cuando llegamos, su espinilla esta punzando y roja, parece que se la ha fractura—-Descuida, Nath; Jackson casi llega.—dice Frdy colgando el celular.

Camino hasta su lado y me incoó, su sudor esta por todo su rostro gime de dolor.—descuida amigo te pondrás bien—-digo tomando su mano, él la aprieta y asiente, sus labios parecen blancos.—A un lado.—escucho.

De repente el señor Cullen, aparece con un maletín.—¿Señor Cullen?.—pregunto anonadada.—Carlisle, por favor Bella.—dice.—¿Cómo supo?.—pregunto.—Ness me llamo.

Miro a Renesme quien esta en la puerta recarga absorta del asunto.

—¿Se pondrá bien?.—pregunto, Carlisle termina de checar, le coloca un vendaje—-parece que esta todo bien, solamente fue un golpe muy grave, necesita reposo, mañana pase por mi consultorio.-—a voz de Carlisle parece, animosa.—gracias.—digo, el me extiende la mano y yo la acepto.—descuide Bella, le doy el día libre, hoy la pasare con mi princesa.—Renesme, se acerca a el y le susurra algo.—y no esta despedida.—Carlisle le manda una mirada de reproche a Renesme quien esta roja—-bueno, nos vemos.

Sigo sin creer que el señor Carlisle, haya venido y mucho menos que Renesme haya llamado.

—¿Estas bien?.—pregunto luego de llegar a casa.—si, solo algo agotado.—trae muletas, y la pierna vendada, parece que mañana lo llevare a enyesar, solo espero que Anabell no ponga el grito en el cielo.—¿le llamo a mamá?.-pregunto, él niega.—será mejor no preocuparla, suficiente tiene con mi padre.—su mirada decae.

—Esta bien, preparare la comida.—informo.—ok.

Salgo de la habitación de el, cerrando la puerta, entro al baño y me dejo caer sobre la puerta, me llevo

llevo mis manos a mi rostro y me despabilo «_Bella por poco y pierdes el empleo»_ la voz de mi conciencia me atormenta.—lo se.

Salgo del baño para entrar ala cocina, es espaciosa es de un color caoba con platinado.

tomo la manija del refrigerado y hurgo dentro, esta la comida de ayer, carne con papas. Las tomo y las caliento, la carne se fríe junto con las papas.

El timbre me sorprende, me limpio las manos y camino hasta la puerta, en cuanto abro, unos cabellos cobres me sorprenden, su cabeza esta agachada y en un murmullo escucho _"¿puedo pasar?"_

Su uniformé ha sido sustituido por una falda de lunares rojos con negro, unas mallas y unos botines cafés, junto con una camiseta blanca y un suéter rojo, su cabello adornado con un moño rojo.

Le extiendo la mano para que pase, sus mofletes están rojos.—¿Cómo llegaste?.—pregunto, juega con sus manos y se muerde el labio.—en taxi.

—¿Qué? ¿Carlisle sabe?.—pregunto, ella asiente pero algo me dice que miente.

—Ok, pasa ¿Qué ocurre?.—pregunto, ella toma asiento.—Nada...solo venía a disculparme...Sophie y mi abuelito, me regañaron.—dice roja de la vergüenza.—descuida.-le apremio.—no...en verdad lo siento, me comporte mal...pero tenia miedo de que cometieras una locura...veo que no funciono, por que eres una cabeza hueca.—una risita sale de las dos.—esta bien.—le digo tomando su mano y riendo.—bueno ¿y cómo aprendiste a defenderte? a Drew le dejaste un ojo morado y un labio partido, y creo que Jules le zafaste el brazo.—dice, haciendo muecas.—aprendí junto con Nath box, pero es un secreto.—digo.—ok, descuida.—dice haciendo con su mano y dibujado un cierre en su boca.

—¿Y Nathaniel? ¿Esta bien?.—pregunta asomando la cabeza al pasillo.—si, creo.—digo.-¿ya comiste, quieres comer?.—pregunto, ella asiente.—¿puedo pasar a ver a Nath?.—me congelo, es la primera vez que la escucho llamarlo por su nombre.—si, claro la primera puerta.

Regreso ala cocina terminar de cocinar mas comida, el timbre me vuelve sorprender, traigo un delantal de una vaca, por lo que salgo con una espátula.—Hola, ¿se encontrara Nath?.

Una voz chillan te y seca me sorprende, la chica parada frente a mi, de cabellos negros, tez pálida como un albino, unas pecas por sus mejillas, y unos ojos grises tan profundos que asustan.

—Si ¿y tú eres?.—pregunto, mirándola una sonrisa de sus labios rojos aparece en su rostro.—hola, mi nombre es Tamara Waslow, soy compañera de Nathaniel.—su sonrisa se enchancho al nombrar a mi sobrino.

—Claro, pasa.—digo, ella sonríe y pasa trae el uniforme de la escuela.

—Esta en la primera puerta.—digo, ella sonríe y camina por donde Renesme.

No tarde mucho en salir Renesme cruzada brazos y un poco molesta sonrojada, se sienta en la sala.—creo es hora de irme Bella.—dice parándose, en cuanto toma el pomo de la puerta Tamara y Nath salen.—Nath ¿Qué haces?.—pregunto tomándolo del brazo.

—Acompañándolas hasta su casa.

Niego con la cabeza pero el parece tiene cabeza hueca como yo.

los 3 salen por la puerta principal, sin rechistar me quito el delantal y salgo detrás de ellos juntos con mi bolsa.

Nathaniel va junto a Tamara quien no se le despega, Renesme viene a mi lado.—¿Estas bien?.—pregunto al notarla molesta.—si.

responde seca y cortante, pronto estamos en una barrio primado no muy lejos de la casa, a unas 5 cuadras.—nos vemos Nath.—en todo el camino ni siquiera se digno a hablarnos o presentarse correctamente, solamente estuvo pegada de Nath.

Nath parece no muy convencido al darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida ya que se aprovecho y le dio uno en la comisura de su labios.

—¿Nos vamos?.—dice un tanto molesto, Renesme parece que echa chispas.—Bella, creo que me iré sola.—dice caminando delante de nosotros, Nathaniel la detiene.—No...mi tía te esta ofreciendo llevarte y no es digno de princesas rechazar una invitación.—Renesme se suelta del agarre de mi sobrino.—esta bien.

La espera no es mucho, el taxista llega pronto, yo me subo adelante, pero parece que no es una buena idea, Renesme y Nathaniel están muy tensos cada quien por su lado, de vez en cuando miro por el espejo retrovisor, parece niños chiquitos, resoplando y suspirando y mirandas y no hablándose, esa actitud me lleva a pensar _"Del odio al amor hay un solo paso"_

La Casa Cullen es imponente, parece no sorprenderle a Nath ya que lo toma la ligera, en cuanto salimos, Renesme tambaleo, con cuidado abrió la puerta pero gritos se escucharon, y parecen del señor Cullen.

—...¡Renesme Carlie Cullen Middleton! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!

La voz del señor Cullen parece preocupada y rota, pronto se escucha un golpe, subo las escaleras como flash, hasta que encuentro una escena enternecedora, Renesme esta abrazado a Edward, quien esta tirado en el piso de rodillas y llorando y recitando _"me asústate" "creí que te habías ido" " no lo vuelvas hacer" "me volverás loco" " te amo cariño"_

Lentamente entro, quiero mi IPod de regreso, peor no quiero interrumpir, Alice me sorprende _«¡Nicolás! ¡Mateo!»_ me llevo mi palma a mi cabeza y me pego el al frente.

—¡Bella!¿Estabas con Ness?.—pregunta tomando mi brazo.

—Claro...

—¡Ya vez Edward! ¡no hay de que preocuparse estaba con Bellita!

Su voz se parece a la de Sophie fácilmente se confunde con hermanas.

—...Gracias...

Escucho musitar al señor Cullen.

Edward, se para del piso saca se sus bolsillos mi IPod, y me lo entrega, le miro parece estar demacrado.—descuide señor Cullen, la cuide muy bien.—le digo, Renesme se esconde detrás de Rosalie, parece que la familia movió cielo, mar y tierra.—¿Por qué no contestaste el celular?.—Emmett parece también demacrado.—se me olvido.—los cachetes de Renesme están colorados.

—...Nana...

Nathaniel entra con dificultad, toda la familia le mira.-Hola.-saluda, me acero a el y lo abrazo por los hombros.—el es Nathaniel Swan...mi...

* * *

**_¿Me Dejan un Reviewr? ¡Gracias! Yo hubiera echo lo mismo a Drew, si eso le sucediera a mi sobrino. Por cierto, lamento no actualizar seguidito, es que mi compu se formateo y están instalando todo, por eso, del fic "No Me Dejes Caer" posiblemente lo actualice el lunes o mañana todo depende, aparte estoy super emocionada, porque mañana me dan los resultados de que si entre o no entre ala prepa que deseo (: ¡Desen me suerte! Cuanto estoy feliz estoy inspirada (:_**

**_¡GRACIAS por Leerme! "Una Escritora No Es Nada Sin Sus Lectoras" ¡Recuerden que las AMO-DORO! (:_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Nephilim)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Personas No Gratas

******Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

**__****La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?**

_****__**Capitulo **__****__**7: **__****__**Personas No Gratas**_

_Bella Pov._

—¡Bella!.—interrumpe Alice, quien corre hacia mis brazos.—¿Cómo has estado?

Mi mente hace click _«¡Nicolás! ¡Mateo!»_ un pequeño sonrojo parece en mis mejillas.—Oh...Alice, lo siento con el drama de hoy se me han olvidado los niños ¿están bien?.—pregunto alarmada.—Si, descuida Peter y Charlothe, han venido temprano por ellos.—dice colocando su diminuta mano en mi hombro en forma de _"no te preocupes" _

—Isabella, ¿podríamos hablar?.—la voz del Señor Cullen, sobre sale entre todas, parado frente a mi con la expresión endurecida y unos ojos verdes vacíos que asustan me sonríe de forma fría.—Claro.—digo caminando hasta él, miro a Nath quien con ayuda de Alice, lo sientan en un sillón blanco individual.—Alice te encargo a Nath.—le pido con un sonrisa, ella asiente.

Camino detrás del señor Cullen, silenciosamente parece mas que molesto no le entiendo porque esta molesto, _«posiblemente, por que creyó que su hija de 12 años, casi 13 escapa de su propia casa ¿quizás sea eso?»_ me reprendo mentalmente, por que hago esa pregunta tan estúpida.

En cuanto subimos las escaleras caracol estamos caminando por un largo y estrecho pasillo blanco, nunca me había dado cuenta de que la casa contaba con tantas puertas, en el segundo piso, en cuanto abra una puerta caoba se queda atascada la mano del señor Cullen en el pomo, sus brazos se mueven al compás de su respiración, deja caer su frente en al puerta, parece como si fuera a sollozar, quiero hablarle, pero me temo que me rechace.

luego de unos minutos, su brazo se extiende para darme paso, entro yo primero la habitación esta oscura, casi traslucida, a tientas camino, una luz se enciende, el señor Cullen, ha encendido las luces.

¡Woo! no puedo ocultar mi asombro, es hermoso el despacho, es una gran librería, la fondo esta un escritorio y detrás de el un ventanal.

—Ahora, tome asiento.—su mano me invita a pasar, el camina hasta quedar frente a mi del otro lado, se sienta con gracia y coloca sus manos sobre su rostro tallándolo, yo simplemente me quedo aquí, en mi silla.

—Sabe, Isabella ¿Lo que se siente llegar a casa y que su hija no este?.—parece un pregunta retorica.

—No...en realidad...

—No, esa es la verdad dejémosle así, el día de hoy creo que he muerto y revivido.—hace un pausa.—¡¿Sabe a caso lo importante que es mi hija?!.—su voz se leva 8 octavas, la vena de su frente palpita, sus ojos se humedecen.—¡Ella lo es todo!

—Señor Cullen en verdad...

—En verdad, nada Swan, el día de hoy morí en vida, cuando mi padre llamo deje todo por ella, solo por ella...removí cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla...le llame más veces de las que puedo contar...¿Sabe eso Isabella?

Creí que esto era un sueño, un maldito sueño, el Señor Cullen, me estaba gritando, peor no era mi culpa Renesme se había escapado que quería que hiciera.

—En verdad, Edward...

—Señor Cullen, Swan.—_«Metiste la pata» _

—Lo lamento.—agacho la cabeza

Los segundos pasan, llevando con ellos el silencio, luego de un determinado tiempo eh decidido levantar la cabeza, para mi asombro el señor Cullen, parece distante sombrío, como si algo de hoy lo hubiera sobre pasado.

—Se puede retirar señorita Swan.—en cuanto a su voz, eso si asusta, es fría distante, como si poco a poco se fuera apagar, asiento como idiota, pensando que me vería, me eh de levantar, para mirarle de espaldas, sus músculos se marcan sobre su camisa, su cabello cobrizo, esta bajo la luz de la luna.

A tientas camino hasta la puerta en cuanto llego ala puerta su voz me sorprende.—Dígale a Renesme que le espero en su cuarto.—en cuanto dice eso, salgo sin protestar.

Bajo cada escalón con la cabeza agachada de la vergüenza, hoy eh visto una fase de el que me da miedo, ala punto de que los bellos de mi espalda se ericen.

—Jajaja, en verdad Nath, ven cuando quieras.—la voz amable de la señora Esme, me agrada, proviene de la cocina, antes de bajar el ultimo escalón, suspiro pesadamente _«Creo que es hora de renunciar»_ la voz de mi conciencia, es más que clara, no puedo manejar ese dilema, pero no me daré por vencida solo por un pequeño regaño.

Camino en busca d mi sobrino, en cuanto llego ala cocina, Nath esta sentado en la mesa redonda, la señora Esme es abrazada por el señor Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie están sentados a lado de Nath, Alice tiene su mano sobre su barbilla mirándole extasiada, mientras que Jasper, tiene por los hombros a Renesme.

—Gracias...en verdad, lo pensare.—dice Nath con su usual sentido del humor.

—Bella...—Nath me observa, estoy muy cansada, física y emocionalmente, creo que podría desmayarme.

—Es hora de irnos.—hablo, pero parece más un susurro.—Ok.—Nath se levanta, con sus muletas no puede hacer mucho, es ayudado por Emmett, Nath agradece y llega a mi lado.—Gracias, por la comida y lo demás, señor Carlisle, le veré mañana en el consultorio.

Nath me toma de la mano y me jala.—hasta mañana.—digo despidiéndome de todos, Alice y Rosalie, nos siguen.

En cuanto llego ala puerta chocolate con caoba, dejo caer un suspiro, tomo mi celular y miro mi Ipod.

—¿Y tu camioneta Bella?.—me giro a mirarle junto con Nath, sus manos juntas en muestra de alegría y duda, sus sonrisa ligera y su cabello caramelo recogido en una coleta hace constaste con su vestido.

—Se me ha descompuesto, descuida tomaremos un taxi.

En cuanto digo eso Alice y Rosalie mantienen una mirada cómplice, las dos asienten al mismo tiempo.—no hay necesidad, vengan.—Alice toma mi mano y me jala al exterior, Nath es campaña do de Rosalie, quienes vienen riendo.

Pronto estamos a un lado, un gran portón blanco, se abre haciendo ver el interior de la cochera, varias herramientas descansan en las repisas al igual que refacciones.

En el primer espacio se encuentra un Mercedes Benz s55, en segundo lugar BMW M3 Convertible, siguiendo de una Jeep Wrangler, luego un Porsche 911 y al final un Neon 1995 rojo.

—Ten.—frente a mi se extienden unas llaves, de un automóvil.—¿Qué es?.—pregunto tomándolas.—un auto ¡Da! es del Neón.—afirma.—¿Por qué?.—pregunto incrédula.

—Por que son las 10pm de la noche y no puedes andar en taxi, luego lo regresas cuando repares tu carca...auto.—me mira sonrojada en modo de disculpa.—ok.—digo, ella extiende sus brazos y me abraza, le correspondo.—me alegra tenerte Bell's, desde hace mucho no teníamos emoción.—dice, me gilla un ojo.

Le sonrió.—Sube Nath o Anne, se enojara.—le digo, el asiente se despide de beso con Rosalie y ella se sonroja al igual que Alice, sube en el asiento de copiloto, enciendo el Neón y pongo marcha.

A lo lejos diviso Alice y Rosalie despidiéndose...

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, ya que el Neón se encuentra en buenas condiciones.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Nathaniel Damian Smith Swan!.—la voz de Anabell re tiembla en nuestros odios apenas cerramos el auto, mi hermana esta furiosa parece que le fuera a salir humo por los ojos, su mirada verde-acua asustada, sus manos en su cadera, asustan, su uniforme azul resalta con la luz, su cabello rubio oscuro dorado, resalta con su piel blanca, sus facciones parecidas alas mías pero mas finas, sobre salen, sus figura despampanante, parece que se fuera a romper.

—Anne.—le hablo con dulzura, pero parece llevársela el diablo.—¡Nada de Anne!

—Pero que de...

—¡Nath!.—Anne corre al auxilio de su hijo.—¿Qué ocurrió?.—pregunta.—Nada.—Nath, le contesta con monotonía.—¡¿Como que nada?!.—dice exaltada.

Caminamos hasta la entrada, Philp y Mamá, están de regreso en cuanto ven a mi sobrino exalta.—¡¿Que ah ocurrido?!.—mamá esta más que alarmada, llego al sillón y me tumbo cierro los ojos en busca de ayuda, pero algo me sorprende, el recuerdo del señor Cullen reprendiéndome me despierta.

—¡Ya mamá! ¡Es nada!

—Nathaniel, te tiene que enyesar la pierna...

—Mañana.—Nath se encamina hasta su habitación y cierra de portazo, Anne se tumba y lleva sus manos a su cabello alborotándole, Renne, va en busca de Nath y Phil la acompaña.

—Esto...

—Buenas noches.—mi cabeza no da para mas, le beso al mejilla a mi hermana y desaparezco.

El calor me azota, dando vueltas en mi cama no evita el calor, sudada me levanto de mi cama, la habitación esta a oscuras, el soles abrazador a fuera, es viernes final de semana, hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar solamente entre las 11 y la 1pm para ir ala escuela de Renesme, miro el reloj las 8:45am la señora Fraiday, me matara de nuevo, ya van 3 veces que pierdo su clase.

con perosidad, decido faltar, Ángela me pasara luego los apuntes, por lo que no importa, en unos meses tendré que renuncia y buscar un nuevo empleo, con mis practicas no podre y después no querré sabes de niños ni nada de eso.

Me paro de la cama, envuelta en mis sabanas, camino hasta mi cómoda y saco unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros junto con unos converse.

tomo mis cosas de baño y entro, el agua fría es lo mejor para estos casos, en cuanto salgo cepillo mi cabello, necesita un corte y eso me recuerda _«día de paga»_ mi primera paga, con el señor y la señora Cullen, habíamos acordado 15 dólares la hora, que daba igual a 810 dólares, perfectos pero aun faltan-tes, por suerte puedo sobrevivir, eh adelantado 3 mese de renta con mi remuneración cuando renuncie de mi trabajo de mesera, dando así 500 dólares para mi renta, quedan 200 dólares para la compra mensual y 25 par aun nuevo corte de cabello.

Sonrió satisfecha, ya que de nuevo el viernes me pagaran. Termino de vestir y peinar mi cabello en ondas, miro el reloj las 9:55am, todavía tengo tiempo, camino hasta la cocina en busca de alimento, encuentro una caja de cereal choco krispis, y lo sirvo en un tazón con leche, enciendo el televisor en busca de algo interesante nada, lo dejo en las noticias.

El timbre suena, y eso me sorprende, dejo mi lugar en la cocina junto con mi tazón, camino hasta el ojo mágico, y frente a mi esta el...

—Hola.—saludo, recargando mi peso en la pared.—Hola, Bella.—me saluda, su camiseta azul cielo, unos jeans desgastados y unos vans negros, conminan ala perfección.—¿Cómo has estado?.—su característica sonrisa, me tienta, sus dientes blancos y una sonrisa genuina encanta.-bien y ¿tu Jack?.-pregunto con familiaridad.—Mhm...sabes, venia a verte, el día que te vi en el centro comercial, te hable de el trabajo de mesera y venia a ver si tu, no se si quieras pero ¿suplirías a una mesera este domingo?.—sus pestañas las bate, el sonrió.—ok ¿de cuanto hablamos?.—digo con sarcasmo, el abre los ojos.—Mhm...que tal ¿100 dólares?.—rio.—no, no hablan en verdad, pero no me vendrían mal, esta bien.—le extiendo al mano, él me la da parece como si hubiera sudado.—Ok, nos vemos.—camina torpemente hasta, torpeza con un bote de basura, cierro la puerta y camino hasta mi desayuno, termino y voy a lavar mis dientes.

Miro la hora 10:15am, tomo mi chaqueta y salgo con las llaves del neón, bajo el elevador hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, busco el auto sección C15, lo encuentro y entro, dejo mis cosas de lado y conduzco.

Estoy parada frente ala escuela, los coches están en abundancia, en cuanto llego adolescentes y niños lloran, todas las madres parecen clones, siempre con su característica estructura, botox, cirugía, cabello teñido, etc...

en cuanto entro, escucho tacones, estoy perdida, entre los pasillos, nunca había entrado ni con Nathaniel ni mi hermana, busco el salón B1, pero nada, el pasillo esta mas que solo acepción de los perfumes de las señoras.

en busca de la aguja en el pajar, y el éxito no obtenido opto por tocar la primera puerta que se me cruza.

—¡Pero señor Chaplin!

—Pero nada, señor Swan.

—Esto es injusto.

—No, no es injusto.

La voz de un estudiante y un maestro se escucha tormentosa, entro con cuidado y vaya es mi sorpresa, Nath esta peleado con...con mi maestro de la secundaria de ¡Literatura!_ «Maldito viejo__»_pienso para mis adentros, una imagen se evoca en mi mente.

Los pasillos vacíos, mi madre se le ha ocurrió salir de viaje junto con Philp, Anabell esta estudiando y Nath en la guardería maldigo tener 15.

—Señorita Swan ¿todavía no se ha ido?.—la voz del señor Chaplin es calmada, pero se que por dentro se esta pudriendo de risa.

—Señor, por favor...esto no es justo si comprendí la obra.

—No, no es cierto..

—Pero señor...

Mi mente deja de divagar y le miro, Nath esta todavía en muletas pero con el pie enyesado.

—Ahora, si me permite.—el señor Chaplin agarra su maletín y se dispone a salir.

—Pero...

—Que pase lindo día señor Swan.

—Disculpe.—entro deteniéndole, me mira con impresión una sonrisita surca por su rostro.

—¿Señorita Swan?—-pregunta entornando sus ojos, su cabello esta comenzando caer, pasa de los 40, su piel esta bronceada, ha engordado bastante, sigue usando ese mal saco color café y sus camisa a rayas desde que tengo uso de razón.—si, señor Chaplin ¿cómo ha estado?.—digo con hipocresía.—Bien, bueno me voy.—antes de que salga lo detengo esta mas chaparro ahora.

—Por favor...

—Me gustaría hablar de mi sobrino.—su asombro no se hace esperar, se gira y mira a Nath, él le sonríe y saluda.—¿Nathaniel es su sobrino?.—asiento, parece que le causa gracia y ríe.

—Veo que de tal tía tal sobrino.

Eso me molesta por lo que lo encamino hacia atrás.

—Bueno, me gustaría que me diga ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?

—No estábamos discutiendo, ese tema termino.

—No lo creo.—Nath habla.

—Señor Swan, ya lo hablamos no comprendió la obra simple, tuvo un 5 y listo.

—¿Qué obra?.—ruego por que no sea "Romeo&Julieta"

—Romeo&Julieta.—cierro los ojos y muero mi labio.

—¿Por qué no la comprendió?.—me cruzo de brazos.

—Por que, dice que la historia no se centra en los personajes, que es basura ha...y que es una porquería.

—¿Es verdad?.—pregunto, deseando que no sea así.

—Si...porque no se basa, en Romeo y Julieta. se basa en los vasallos, ellos son los protagonistas, Romeo era un lligolo, y Julieta la tonta de 14 años, solo era pasión y es muy tonto, todo, así que lo que creo es que Willliam estaba drogado.

Miro con astucia la cara del señor Chaplin.—Ve a lo que me refiero es igual a..usted.—dice señalándome.—le propongo un trato, Nath volverá a leer el libro, para mañana en su correo tendrá su ensayo listo y si no le gusta lo califica con 5.—digo apenada, eso es lo que hice yo.

—Esta bien, solo por usted.—Nath me mira molesto.

—Ok.

El señor Chaplin sale del aula, dejándola sola.

—En verdad, tía creí que usted...

—Yo se que esta bien, solo llevas el apellido Swan y eso conlleva los errores míos.—digo colocando su mano.—te ayudare.—le digo, el asiente.—vamos.

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo saco de ahí.—¿Me dirías donde esta el salón B1?—-pregunto, el asiente y me dirige en una intercesión.

Varios alumnos salen con sus madres clones, la puerta amarrilla con una ventana, esta frente a mi, miro y veo que también hay clones, los y las alumnos están parados atrás, y solo queda un asiento, miro a Nath y el asiente busco con la mirada algún indicio de Renesme y ahí esta, junto a Sophie.

A punto de tocar, la puerta se abre, una señora de unos 35 años abre la puerta, su vestido floreado rosado resalta junto con su cabello castaño muy claro, llegando a rubio, sus ojos verdes jade, me miran meticulosamente, su piel a perlada, contrasta con ella.

—Oh, usted debe ser la señora Cullen.—miro a Nath.—no importa pase—-me invita, con gallardía entro al lugar, lleno de señoras rubias y clones y unos cuantos señores, lo que me impresiona es que solamente hay una señora se cabello café, sus facciones son hermosas, un extraño deja vu, me sorprende. Y de-repente mi mente hace clic, se parece Sophie.

Camino hasta la 3 fila en el único asiento, me siento atrapada entre tantas rubias con peróxido, la maestra comienza a hablar, de los alumnos pero me absorto de todo, solo quiero las calificaciones, cuando llega ala C, muestra una sonrisa, Resneme es la única con apellido C.

Me levanto, por la boleta, siento todas las miradas arrastrándome.

En cuanto llego la maestra Rebeca Jolie, me sonríe y me guilla el ojos, en cuanto me giro Renesme me mira con indiferencia a pesar de que Sophie parece que no puede contener la sonrisa.

En cuanto firmo, no puedo evitar jactarme de que Renesme tiene 10 en todo, a acepción de Biología.

Firmo, con mi nombre usando Swan, Renesme se acerca y toma la boleta, la lee y sonríe pero se in-satisface al ver un 8 en biología.

Bufa.—¡Bueno, señoras y señoras! como saben, pronto se aproxima el viaje escolar hacia el campo, así que me gustaría ver su entusiasmo, levantando la mano para ser chaperones.—los grillos se escuchan seguido de un tosido.—¡Yo me punto!.—con extremo entusiasmo, la mamá de Sophie, habla Sophie parece que no cabe de la emoción.—Muy bien, la señora Wentz ¿Alguien más?.—pregunta levantando la cabeza, todas parecen que les habla amigo imaginario.

—Yo.—no se de donde saco, el valor al levantar la mano, me volteo y miro a Renesme quien lleva sus manos a su cabeza.

—¡Muy bien, Señora Cullen, veo que tiene entusiasmó!.—la maestra me apremia, le sonrió, los cuchilleros no terminan.

La junta acaba, por lo que tengo que levantarme, en cuanto lo hago, la señora Wentz se acerca.

—¡Hola, mucho gusto soy la señora Chistine Wentz!.—su usual alegría me sorprende, ahora veo de done proviene Sophie, le doy la mano pero ella me abraza, su cuerpo escultural es perfecto, su cabello caoba claro es hermoso, corto, sus ojos al igual que Sophie, y sus piel tan pálida.

—Hola, Isabella...Isabella Swan.—digo, ella me examina.—diría que eres la mama de Nessie, eres tan parecida.—me sonríe y le devuelvo el cumplido.

En cuanto las 4 salimos, la señora Jolie, me detiene.—¿podríamos hablar señor Cullen?.—pregunta, asiento.

Me alejo de las demás pero Renesme nos sigue.

—Lamento haberla confundido con la señora Cullen.—dice avergonzada.

—Descuide, debí de hablar; hablado yo...

—Esta bien, bueno me gustaría que se dirá una vuelta el viaje es para la próxima semana.—dice, mientras asiento.—ok, pasare.—digo.

Renesme se cruza de brazos parece disgustada, camino hasta ella hasta la señora Wentz, me despido de ella hasta la salida, Nath esta recargado en el neon.

—¿me darías un aventón?.—pregunta Nath.—claro.—abro la puerta del copilotó, Renesme y Nath se detienen, haber quien entra es una lucha de miradas, cierro la puerta y abro la de atrás.

—Entren.—el primero en refunfuñar es Nath luego, Renesme.

Subo en el asiento del conducto.—pongan sus cinturón.—ok.—dicen unidos.

En cuanto apenas enciendo el motor, mi celular sueña, miro la pantalla es el señor Cullen alias, gruñón.

—¿Bueno?.—pregunto, un tanto asustada.—Señorita Isabella.-—en su voz noto una pizca de vergüenza.—¿esta bien?.—pregunto.—No, en realidad no...sabe, me da vergüenza, ya ve que le prometí un día libre pues...

—Descuida, lo entiendo.

—Gracias, dígale a Renesme que lo dejemos para el domingo.

—Esta bien.

—Bueno gracias Bella...ah y lo siento.

—Descuide.

—Nos...nos vemos.

Cuelgo el teléfono, miro por el espejo retrovisor.

—Renesme tu padre me hablo, dice que pospone para el domingo.—su cara decae, parece que no le da por hablar mucho el día de hoy.

—Yo...esta bien.

Se gira, puedo ver que abre sus celular en cuanto lo hace una lagrima corre por su mejilla _«padre de Nath»_ mi conciencia me sorprende.

—Nath...no se como decirlo pero..

—Veremos a mi padre lo se.

—¿Cómo...?

—Las escuche, y mi respuesta es no, nunca lo veo y no quiero ahora verle, y por lo que a mi respecta, queda terminado el caso.

—Nath tú...

—¡No!

Me callo, esto es frustrante, conduzco, ahora si que tengo un dilema.

Miro por ultima vez el retrovisor, Renesme esta llorando en silencio, mientras Nath esta con el ceño fruncido...

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡GRACIAS! Creanme o no, si existen profesores así ¬¬ lo digo por experiencia..._**

**_Chicas estoy muy triste y deprimida, no entre ala preparatoria que deseo o deseaba, entrare a una toda fea, no me gusta, no me gusta, pero tengo que agradecer que al menos seguiré estudiando, solo por un año en esa prepa y al otro me cambio... me siento decepcionada de mi misma... ¿Les paso alguna vez? _**

**_Atte: Teffy _**


	8. Chapter 8: ¡Renuncio!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_**La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?**_

_**Capitulo 8: ¡Renuncio!**_

_Bella Pov._

El sol sofocante a las 6 de la mañana es insoportable, la habitación a oscuras no ayuda mucho, las sabanas de un lado y dar vueltas en la cama no ayuda de nada.

Miro el reloj 6:03am, llevo mi mano hacia mi cabello, lo despeino, mi coleta ha sido desecha, suspiro y contraigo mi pecho, mi mano sube por mi cuello, estoy sudando, no puedo evitar soltar un jadeo, mi boca esta seca, más que eso.

Dejo salir un suspiro, levanto de mi cama mi cuerpo, a tientas busco mis pantuflas, nada ,dejo que el suelo frio y reconfortante me ayude en este calor, camino fuera de la habitación por el pasillo, sin poder evitar dejo caer un jarrón, camino de nuevo hasta la cocina, en la pared derecha busco el interruptor, luego de unas cuantas veces fallidas lo encuentro, la cocina esta desolada tal y como la deje anoche.

De nuevo, voy en busca de un vaso de vidrio, en cuanto lo encuentro voy al grifo dejo que el chorro de agua caiga llenando el vaso, tomo demasiado rápido haciendo que diminutas gotas caigan sobre mi cuello.

Limpio con el dorso de mi mano lo restante, en cuanto dejo el vaso en la cocine-ta, miro el refrigerador, en el extremo superior descansa una nota. La tomo entre mis dedos y miro la escritora, pulcra es de Jacob.

_"Gracias por el favor, te lo recompensare. _  
_10am a 3:00 pm. _

_Gracias. _

_Atte: Jacob Black" _

Dejo la nota de lado, me recargo en el refrigerador, enciendo la televisión y ahí están las noticias, miro de nuevo mi refrié y allí están las cuentas por pagar y una adicional por mi camioneta $ 566 dólares extras por el envió.

Me llevo mis manos a mi cabello, dejo salir un suspiro pesado, y de nuevo hago cuentas.

$560 dólares del mecánico, $ 250 dólares para gastos de comida $ 25 dólares para un corte nuevo, dejando los restante de 365 dólares, en lo que consigo trabajo nuevo.

Dejo caer mi cuerpo lentamente hasta el piso, llevo mis manos a mi rostro y lo restriego.  
_«Necesitas un nuevo empleo»_ mi conciencia me aborta y el recuerdo presente y la ira regresa a mi.

—¡¿Entonces que significa?.—la voz del señor Cullen, es grave eh inhóspita.

—Significa que renuncio.—siento casi que en mis ojos sale fuego.

—Pero...pero usted...—ahora su voz parece lastimera.

—Pero nada estoy harta de usted y de sus emociones ¡Me da tortícolis!

Grito a no más poder, el despacho del señor Cullen se hace más chico a cada respiro.

—Piénselo bien señorita Swan si renuncia...

—¡¿Si renuncio qué?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No conseguiré un empleo?! ¡Eso ya lo pase señor Cullen! ¡No me falta h*evos para regresar a mi familia!

Estoy furiosa, siento mi vena saltar de mi cuello, sus ojos se posan frente a mi.

—Renuncio...—digo como ultimátum.

—¡Si sale por esa puerta! ¡JAMAS REGRESARA!

Me apunta con dedo y señala; esta tan molesto como yo.

—¡Perfecto!.—grito, camino hasta llegar frente a él y le miro furiosa y exasperada, sin temor le escupo.—¡Que se lo joda señor Cullen váyase a la m*erda!

Camine con pasos rápidos hasta la puerta, sin importarme que azoto la puerta.

—¡ Jódase señor Cullen!

Mascullo.—¡ Igualmente Isabella!

…

Bajo mi cabeza hasta mis piernas, no puedo evitar dejar escapar un risita, miro el reloj de las noticias 6:45am.

Me levanto del piso, camino de nuevo hasta mi cuarto, enciendo la luz y miro mi inmóvil, levanto la vista, las paredes se están despintando dejando ver el aburrido color amarillento de antes.

Camino hasta mi cómoda en busca de mi ropa, es domingo día de ir a suplir a la mesera, encuentro lo que busco, una camiseta unos shorts y mis converse.

Entro al agua y me despejo, el agua es la mejor opción, pero por algún motivo no logro sacarme el mal sabor de boca de la familia Cullen...

…

Renesme se ha molestado, mientras que Nathaniel no la quiere ni mirar, los dos cruzados se brazos parecen niños chiquitos.

Miro mi celular tengo 10 llamadas perdidas del señor Cullen, en cuanto llegamos la luz de afuera nos espera, la puerta se abre y deja ver a un padre desesperado, apenas Renesme sale con ayuda mía, su padre corre a su ayuda.

—¡¿Pero que ha pasado?!.—la voz del señor Cullen, es de sorpresa y preocupación, las manos de Renesme viajan al cuello del señor Cullen, miro como es llevada hasta su habitación, caminando detrás de él y ella hasta la habitación.

En cuanto llegamos, Renesme se queja.

—¡¿Dime qué ha ocurrido?!.—pide exasperado el señor Cullen, Renesme simplemente le mira y niega con la cabeza, destiente con cuidado su cama y sube las mantas hasta su rostro.

—Quiero dormir...—pide mientras se esconde bajo las sabanas.

—Necesito saber...

—Solo necesito dormir.—Renesme insiste, Edward suspira por ultimo y camina fuera de la habitación me hago a un lado y cierra la puerta, con el pomo en la mano deja caer su frente en la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos se repone y me mira.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar

Su voz es fría y calculadora, camino detrás de el hasta el 2 piso, en cuanto llegamos abre su despacho, una tenue luz de estudio se ve en el escritorio.

Enciende las luces y deja ver el desorden del despacho, su camisa arremangada hasta los codos y su pantalón están desordenados y sucios.

Camino cohibida, eso me hace regresar al primer día de trabajo, bajo la fuerte mirada de él, dejo mi cuerpo desplomarse en la silla.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?.—pide con un tono de voz sospechoso.—se ha caído del columpio.

—¿Cómo?.—levanta un ceja.—fuimos a un parque entonces, ella se subió y...

—¿Qué usted no esta para cuidarla?.—su voz se eleva.—Si, pero vera...

—Vera nada ¿No le pago para cuidarla?

—Si...pero..

—Pero nada, creo que deje estipulado que usted, debe cuidarla, protegerla mientras no este yo, y por lo que veo ese no es el caso, ahora dígame ¿Qué estaba haciendo usted cuando se cayo?.—se cruza de brazos y me manda una mirada llena de misterio.

—Si, esta estipulado, cuando ocurrió eso estaba...—me callo la boca, en realidad no tengo escusas fue un descuido, en realidad _«Si no hubiera sido por Tamara» _

—¿Estaba...?

—No le puedo decir.—agacho la cabeza.—¿Por qué no?

—Es personal.

—Lo que le pase a usted mientras cuide a mi hija es mi asunto.—deja claro.

—Si...pero esto no.

—Señorita Isabella, creo que no hemos hablado de las reglas, y creo que tampoco eh dicho sus derechos.

—¿Derechos?

—Mi hija, tiene permiso de estar en la calle hasta las 9:00pm después de eso adiós calle al menos que sea con alguno de nosotros.

—Estaba conmigo.

—¿Usted es de la familia?.—su ceja se arquea, me dejó con la palabra en la boca, cierro mi boca y tomo una bocanada de aire.

—Ahora si, dígame que ocurrió.—se sienta en su silla y deja caer su peco en el respaldo mientras lleva sus manos a la boca.

—Como le dije, se cayo del columpio...eso fue después de que...

Afuera de la puerta se escucha un toquido, me giro a mirar, una mano delgada y neava con los nudiños raspados hace presencia, con cuidado entra al despacho.

—Papá, no fue culpa de Bella.—me defiende Renesme quien esta cojeando al entrar.—Cariño, este no es asunto tuyo.—Edward le espeta, Renesme se cruza de brazos y muerde su labio.—Claro que es mi asunto...de quien esta hablando es de mi, así que me concierne.—se cruza de brazos y con la mirada desafiante le mira a su padre.

—Ness, es hora de dormir, ha sido un día largo así que...

—No, nada quiero explicarte.—Renesme desase el agarre de Edward.

—Por favor...mañana hablaremos.

—¿Mañana? ¿A caso te veré mañana?.—su voz parece suspicaz.—Por favor.—Edward la toma del brazo, pero ella se molesta.—mañana nada...se que no te veré y cometerás una estupidez así que...

—¡Renesme! ¡Cuida tus palabras!.—Edward le mira, enojado.—Como sea, quiero hablar déjame explicarte.

—¡No! ¡No! Y no.

Edward le abre la puerta a su hija, ella me mira con vergüenza y sale del despacho cojeando, su rodilla izquierda esta lastimada con unos raspones.

—Señor Cullen, no debió de haber sido tan duro.—me levanto de mi asiento a tocar su hombro.

—Señorita Swan, no creo que sea su inconveniente como educo a mi hija.—su voz es fría y dura.

—¿Disculpe?.—pregunto ofendida.

—Si, si no quiere que le recuerde que a las nanas, solo son para cuidar entonces...

—¿Nanas?.—pregunto, deja caer su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y la sustituye por una risa burlona.

—Por favor, señorita Swan ya le eh dicho que usted...

—Espere.—le espeto, coloco mi mano sobre su pecho.—¿Para que cree que están las niñeras?.—pregunto, él se encoje de hombros.—para cuidar niños, ver que no hagan mal mientras sus padres están fuera.

Me quedo pasmada _«Este hombre es un cavernícola» _

—Señor Cullen, creo que usted tiene un concepto demasiado...antiguo

—Por favor, señorita Swan, deje se de estupideces y ahora si, prosiga.—se vuelve a sentar y deja caer sus manos a los costados de su silla.

—Creo, que usted señor Cullen, es quien debe dejarse de estupideces y vaya al grano con esta discusión.—estoy exaspera, enojada y furiosa, y más que nada exasperada.

—Bueno, si así lo pide, quiero que usted vaya de acuerdo lo previsto, no quiero que mi hija se salga del orden, me ha llegado la noticia de que Renesme ha estado muy rebelde en la escuela, entiendo que sea un poco quisquillosa pero no al punto de que...

—Vaya al grano.—interrumpo, Nath esta abajo y no lo pienso dejar más tiempo solo.

—Desde que usted llego Renesme se ha comportado muy extraño, cosa que no sucedía.

—¿Extraño?

—Si, vera me eh encontrado con que mi hija me ha ocultado de que se ha hecho amiga de un tal _Drew_.

Su mirada me examina, no muestro signo de ansiedad.

—Sus amistades no las conozco y la verdad...

—Desde que usted llego...

—Eso no significa que...

—Señorita, creo que es tiempo de poner reglas y para empezar, con su actitud, de cuando acá la niñera decide por el padre.

Ríe con una risa burlona, se detiene y me mira, eso me sobre pasa, sin evitarlo me reparo sobre mi pies, le miro, esta sentado frente al escritorio como un gran empresario dándole represalias a sus subordinados

—Mire, señor Cullen, durante 30 min eh sido muy paciente aguantado lo que usted me diga, pero no más, no fue mi culpa que se haya caído, son cosas que sucede, así que lo lamento, Renesme estará bien, se nos hizo tarde por que necesitaba que ella se estabilizara, así que lo lamento, ahora no entiendo de que reglas me habla, si usted no esta para impartirlas ni yo para seguirla y por lo que veo Renesme se sabe educar muy bien, sus amistades son su problema, no el mío y como ha dicho la niñera solo esta para cuidar, pero exactamente no, si usted me hubiera hablado de como tratarla posiblemente se hubiera evitado este problema, pero no, desde que llegue aquí no eh hablado con nadie, solo Rosa me ha instruido y Alice, y si lo lamento, pero no me puedo quedar callada, se niñera también significa educarla. Y sabe una cosa más, entre más estoy en este espacio asfixiante me exaspero, así que con su permiso, mañana le veré por mi primer y ultimo pago.

Camino hasta la puerta en busca de aire, esto me sobre pasa más que nada, tomo le pomo de la puerta dejo deslizar mi mano por la puerta por ultima vez.

—¡¿Entonces que significa?.—la voz del señor Cullen, es grave eh inhóspita.

—Significa que renuncio.—siento casi que en mis ojos sale fuego.

—Pero... pero usted...ahora su voz parece lastimera.

—Pero nada estoy harta de usted y de sus emociones ¡Me da tortícolis!

Grito a no mas poder, el despacho del señor Cullen se hace más chico a cada respiro.

—Piénselo bien señorita Swan si renuncia..

—¡¿Si renuncio que?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No conseguiré un empleo?! ¡Eso ya lo pase señor Cullen! ¡No me falta h*evos para regresar a mi familia!

Estoy furiosa, siento mi vena saltar de mi cuello, sus ojos se posan frente a mi.

—Renuncio...—digo como ultimátum.

—¡Si sale por esa puerta! ¡JAMAS REGRESARA!

Me apunta con dedo y señala; esta tan molesto como yo.

—¡Perfecto!.—grito, camino hasta llegar frente a él y le miro furiosa y exasperada, sin temor le escupo.—¡Que se lo joda señor Cullen váyase a la m*erda!

Camine con pasos rápidos hasta la puerta, sin importarme que azoto la puerta.

—¡ Jódase señor Cullen!

Mascullo.—¡ Igualmente Isabella!

Regreso ala realidad, el agua sigue cayendo, me levanto y cierro el grifo, salgo de la ducha, me envuelvo en una toalla, despejo el espejo con mi mano y me miro, no ha pasado mucho, ayer que fui por mi ultima paga solo estaba Rosa para entregarme el dinero.

Salgo de la ducha en busca de consuelo, miro el reloj 8:15am, tomo mi ropa y me visto, cepillo mi cabello, coloco algo de perfume y camino hasta la cocina, abro el refrigerador, saco unos huevos, jamón y jugo de naranja.

Enciendo la estufa y comienzo a cocinar, coloco algo de música, cocino al ritmo de los sonidos, en cuanto termino me sirvo y me siento en mi pequeño comedor, apago la música y enciendo el televisor, pongo el canal de las caricaturas esta Phineas y Ferb.

Tomo un trago de mi jugo hasta que escucho mi celular sonar, dejo mi desayuno de lado y miro mi celular es la alarma, bufo.

Retomo lo que estaba haciendo hasta terminar; son las 9:02am, me dejo caer mi peso sobre la silla, cierro los ojos, el despertar temprano hace efecto, llevo los trastos hasta el fregadero, dejo los platos para de rato.

Camino hasta donde el baño, enciendo la luz y tomo mi cepillo coloco pasta de dientes, cepillo mis dientes lo mejor posible, escupo y me enjuago, busco una dona de cabello, la encuentro y hago una trenza con mi cabello, eso me recuerda a mi corte de cabello.

Salgo hasta la sala, en mi celular son las 9:20am perfecto para salir, tomo las llaves del Neón tendré que regresárselo ah Alice después de mañana, junto con mi bolso, cierro con llave mi departamento y salgo rumbo al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Entro en el neón y pongo marcha salgo por la avenida principal, la cafetería no esta lejos a unos 30 min.

Llego con el tiempo estimado, aparco a unos cinco coches de la entrada, bajo recogiendo y asegurándome de todo, en cuanto llego quito mis raí-van, miro ala gente de la cafetería.

—¡Bella!.—a voz de Jacob me sorprende, sale de una puerta blanca, dejándome verle, su camisa negra fruncida, su placa brillante con su nombre, un delantal negro y un logo de un panqueque y un café con el nombre de Amelis sobresale.

—Jake.—le saludo.—Creí que no vendrías.—ríe por lo bajo.—Si, pero no podía dormir, aparte necesito el empleo.—digo sonrojada.—Oh...¿por? ¿tienes problemas?

Su ceño se frunce.—No, no es eso, es que renuncie.—digo de lo más normal.—¿por? Bueno, digo no es tan difícil cuidar una niña, pero no lo se la verdad, me eh enterado que eres maestra.

Sonríe dejando ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos.—Si...pero bueno dime ¿sigue la vacante?.—pregunto haciendo una mueca.—siempre hay puesto para ti, andando.—me toma por la espalda y me encamina dentro de la puerta blanca.

En cuanto entramos, estamos en la cocina el chef me saludo amablemente.—Bella, te presento a Chaunce, mi chef estrella.—un señor de unos 50 años me saluda y ríe.—hijo, hijo no es para tanto.—ríe jocosamente, rio junto a ellos.—eso es lo que se merece, de seguro usted cocina los pasteles de moras.

—Pues, si me atrapaste en la movida.—suelta una risa.

Salemos de la cocina rumbo a otra puerta, en cuanto abre son unos loquers.

—ten.—me hace entrega de una camisa tipo polo y un delantal igual al suyo.—seguro te quedara.—me sonríe, asiento.—te dejo.

Sale, quito mi bolso y mi camiseta, coloco el uniformé.

—¿Te quedo?.—pregunta cuando salgo de los loquers.—acompáñame.—le sigo de nuevo, hasta un loquer, donde dice _"Bella"_.—¿es mío?.—pregunto.

—Si, coloca tus cosas.—asiento y dejo lo demás.

Salgo junto a el, colocando mi delantal, en cuanto salgo una chica pelirroja rubia me sonríe.

—¿Tu debes de ser Isabella?.—pregunta extendiéndome al mano.—si y ¿tú eres?

—Casey.—me saluda, le sonrío y devuelve el gesto.—bueno, comencemos.

—Te dejo en las mejores manos.

Jacob sale y entra pro otra puerta ahora café.

Casey me explica...

Sin pensarlo la tarde llega, no eh derramado y tirado plato alguno, a mi me han tocado las mesas 5,7,10 y 12, la mas pesada la 12 ya que consta de 8 sillas.

Sigo con mi rutina, ahora me toca despachar a las personas, junto a una chica Anastasia de cabello café rubio y ojos azules.

—Me da un beili.—una voz ronca se a poder de mis odios levanto la vista y sonrió.

—Claro, son 10 dólares.—le contesto con un sonrisa.

Los cliente pasan, mientras más rápido mejor ya va hacer mi hora de descanso de 1:20 a 2:10pm.

Dejo mi delantal de lado, camino hasta una de mis mesas, eh comprado una rebanada pay junto con un moca late.

Es delicioso como baja por mi garganta, miro el reloj es la 1:45pm, todavía tengo tiempo, decido tomar otra bebida comprando un batido.

—¡Hola!.—una voz chillante a mis espaldas hace que me ahogue, me giro a mirarle, un vestido de flores, junto aun cabello recogido en un moño y unos flats que le combinan, me asustan sus ojos verdes me observan fijamente.—Eh...Ho..la, Alice.—logro pronunciar.

—Hola Bellita, pensé que ya no te vería.—se cruza de brazos.

—Si...verdad.—digo avergonzada, dejo soltar un suspiro.v¿Cómo has estado?.—me pregunta con cansancio.—Bien ¿y tú?

—Bien...¿por qué no te despediste?

—No era necesario.—repongo.—Si...si era necesario.

—Alice en verdad, yo lo lamento fue muy rápido.

—Lo se, Edward me lo contó.

—¿En verdad? ¿Qué te dijo?.—pregunto con duda.

—¡Bella!.—a voz de Casey se escucha en el mostrador miro el reloj las 2:10pm

—Alice...

—Ve, en unos momentos llegan los demás.

Asiento y me levanto, me coloco el delantal, entro al mostrador.

—¿Quién era?.—pregunta Casey apretando la tapa de unos cafés.

—Alice, una conocida.—suspiro, comienzo ayudarle.—pues se nota molesta.

Levanto la vista, Alice esta junto a Jasper, mientras que Rosalie de 3 meses esta con Emmett.

—Te toca.—Anastasia mi compañera pelirroja rubia, me sorprende, miro que mesa es, es la de Alice.—Ok.—tomo mi libreta y camino hasta la mesa 12.—Buenas tardes ¿Qué van a querer?.—pregunto sonriendo, Rosalie me sonríe como el gato con botas, Emmett me mira de arriba abajo, Jasper es indiferente mientras que Alice revisa el menú, Renesme que esta junto a ellos me sonríe tímidamente.—Mhm...Un moca y un pastel de moras.—Alice comienza.—Café negro y un monfí de zarzamoras.-Jasper sigue.—2 rebanadas de pastel de fresa y 1 malteada.—Rosalie dice con indiferencia, apunto en al libreta.—2 babana splits.—Emmett continua.—rebanada de pay de queso y un batido.

Conforme termino les regalo una sonrisa.—En un momento les traigo su orden.—les sonrió.

Con la orden en mano camino hasta el mostrador, dejo la orden para después llamarme.

—Disculpe...

Escucho a mis espaldas _«¡Maldición!» _mascullo para mis adentros, me giro sobre mis talones.

—¿en que puedo ayudarle?.—pregunto avergonzada, levanto al cabeza, ahora desearía ser un avestruz y esconder la cabeza en el piso.

—¿podríamos hablar?

Su voz es grave y suave.

—Estoy en hora de trabajo.

Respondo, continuo con mi trabajo.

—Por favor...

Pide con voz lastimera, me giro y le miro, sus ojos verdes esmeralda me miran esperando algo de mi.—No, lo lamento ahora si no quiere nada, por favor...

Le señalo la puerta.

—Bella...

—Lo lamento.

Entro en la puerta blanca y me encierro, no me creo que el señor Cullen, ha venido a charlar, suspiro pesadamente, me llevo mi mano a mi cuello en busca de oxigeno, luego de unos segundos, salgo.

Miro en busca de él, la mesa 5 estaba vacía, mientras que la 7 ya esta desocupada, la mesa 10...allí esta, mirándome, su mano la lleva a su barbilla _«¿Cómo sabe que mesa es la mía?» _me pregunto ahogando un suspiro, me cruzo de brazos, miro el reloj de la pared, casi son las tres, solo 5 min y salgo de aquí.

—Bella, ese hombre pregunta por ti.—Casey llega a mi lado, le sonrió y niego con la cabeza.—¿Qué les has dicho?.—pregunto limpiando la mesa 7.

—Que sales a las 3.

—¡Que!

No puedo evitar, soltar un chillido los presentes me mira y eso causa mi sonrojo, escucho una leve risa.

—Casey tu no...

—¿Hice mal? Pregunto por ti muy insistente, creí que era tu novio, por cierto esta echo un bombón.—me guilla el ojo, termino de limpiar la mesa ya dan las 3 al fin puedo salir.

Camino hasta los lockers, quito el delantal y la camiseta polo, por la mía, me acomodo el cabello suelto, junto con mi bolso.

Con cuidado, salgo de la cafetería.

—¿Bella ya te vas?.—Jacob me sorprende en mi huida.—Eh...si, y gracias.

Le sonrió.—¿Mañana regresaras?.—noto una leve esperanza en su voz.—claro, solo dime que hora.—pregunto, con una pequeña sonrisa media.—¿Qué tal de 3 a 6?.—pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.—perfecto.— le apremio.

Me despido de el con la mano, pero su voz embriagadora me atrapa.—¿Qué harás esta noche?

Noto que su sonido es tímido.—Nada ¿por?.—me giro sobre mis talones y le observo.

—Es que...veras, bueno no se si tu quieras... la verdad es que...¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?.—su mano la lleva a su nunca y se rasca la cabeza.

Le sonrió levemente, me muerdo el labio _«¿Por qué no una cita Bell's? Te lo mereces»_ sonrió en mi yo interno.—Claro.

—Paso por ti a las 7

Asiento y me despido con un rojo muy prendido en mis mejillas, sin que se de cuenta me escabullo del señor Cullen.

Escarbo en mi bolso en busca de las llaves, en cuanto las encuentro, abro la puerta del copiloto para dejar mi bolso.

—Bella ¿ya podemos hablar?.-—u voz es paciente, nada comparado a lo anterior.

—No, se me hace tarde tengo una cita.—miento.

—¿Con quién?.—toma mi brazo entre sus manos, me gira sin brusquedad, le miro y hago mueca.—Con El-Señor-Que-No-Me-Da-Torticolis.

Presumo, sus ojos resplandecen.—Vamos, Isabella hablemos, en verdad es urgente.

—Si, también mi cita.—regreso al abrir la puerta meto mis cosas, y camino al lado del conductor, entro eh enciendo el coche.

—Hablemos.—me giro sobre mi asiento, el señor Cullen esta detrás del mío, con los brazos cruzados—-¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?.—pregunto suspicaz.—Este era antes mi coche, se sus mañas.—me sonríe.

—¡Salga ahora!.—exijo, salgo de mi compartimento, y abro al puerta trasera.—No, no hasta que hablemos.—niega con la cabeza.

—¿Hablar de qué? Ya lo hemos hablado de todo.—reniego.

—No, no de todo, necesito su versión de los hechos.

—¿Qué hechos?.—replico, sale del auto por donde la puerta que abrí, cierra la puerta detrás de él, me cruzo mis brazos.—De lo del viernes.

—Ya le he contado todo ¿Qué mas quiere?

—Tus motivos personales.

—No, y no, son míos y punto.

—Como le dije me conciernen mientras sea usted mi empleada.

—¿Se le olvida que renuncie?.—pregunto exasperada.

—Si...y mucho, ahora por favor.—me levanta la mano dirigiéndome hacia la acera—-No, y no ya le dije que no.

Niego, de un momento a otro, el lugar se pone tenso, es una lucha de miradas entre el señor Cullen y yo, sonrió satisfecha, el me mira de igual manera, solo ríe de vez en cuando o deja soltar un bufido.

—¡¿Que usted no tiene conciencia?!.—su voz tormentosa en mi oído se acelera conforme mi corazón, a 3 pasos míos acaba de pasar un tráiler, que bien me pudo haber matado o echo tortilla, su brazo firme sobre mi cintura, su mano sobre mi espalda, mientras su gélido aliento en mi oído me hormiguea el vientre.

—Yo...yo.—y apenas logro el habla, le miro a los ojos a solo 5 cm de poder sentir sus labios, lentamente me suelta ya que me tiene de puntillas.

—Gra...cias.—hablo con coherencia.

—Seria mejor si me aceptara un café.—pide, me muerdo el labio, le tengo una deuda.—esta bien.

Con todavía su mano en mi espalda me guía hasta la entrada del café de nuevo.

Nos sentamos lejos de la gente alado de la ventana, estoy temblando.—¿Cómo se siente?.—pregunta, solo asiento.—agua.—pido.

Edward levanta el brazo, Nathali, o Casey nos atienden, sigo aturdida, solo escucho el ronroneo.

—¿en verdad se siente bien?.—repite la pregunta, como puedo parpadeo varias veces.—gracias.

—Ahora, que se siento mejor ¿podemos hablar?

—Si...—tartamudeo.

—¿Cuáles eran esas razone personales?.—pregunta.

—Ya le dije que yo...—su mirada vacila, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro _«Te salvo la vida»_

—No fueron mías...fueron de Renesme.—confieso, el recuerdo me abarca.

El sol alumbra con mas fuerza que nada, no lo puedo creer, estamos a casi 48º

v¿Tía podemos comer helado?.—pregunta Nath, mientras entramos al parque.

Asiento, Renesme parece fastidiada, y más que nada triste.—¿mejor?.—pregunto pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.—Si...gracias Bella.

Continuamos caminando hasta el kiosco.—Me da un helado de galleta de chocolate.—pide Nath.—Pide Renesme.—le paleta de sandia.—murmura apenada.

—Helado de zarzamora.—el señor nos atiende amablemente, mientras ellos cogen un lugar, pago.

Camino hasta su lado, encontramos lugar al menos.

—¿Nath?.—una voz congojosa se escucha a espaldas de Nath, él se gira mientras yo levanto al vista.

Sin poder evitarlo bajo mis lentes raí-van tuerzo los ojos.—Tamara ¿Qué haces aquí?.—pregunta Nath sorprendido.—Vine, con unas amigas.—señala los juegos.

—Oh...que bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes?.—escucho su voz preocupada pero al vez con malicia.—Bien, gracias por preguntar.—más que nada Nath parece querer alejarla.

—Ah...Hola, Isabella.—saluda con falsedad.—Y...¿cómo te llamabas nena?—-pregunta haciendo muecas.—Renesme—ella le sonríe con la misma falsedad.—Ah...si la niña de primero; pero que cosas ¿Nath cuidas ala niña?.—Tamara ríe con auto suficiencia, le tuerzo los ojos de nuevo.—Tam...porque no vas con las demás.—casi la obliga.

—Anda ve.—Nath tira el helado mientras lucha con la fastidiosa, miro a Renesme quien parece molesta.—¿Quieres columpiarte?.—pregunto.—Si.

Caminando juntas, hasta el otro extremo, encuentro el lugar perfecto, Renesme acaba su paleta y sube a los columpios, ella se garra mientras la empujo, al principio es lento, pero conforme avanza el columpio, su risa comienza a sonar, es contagiosa, y por primera vez la escucho reír sin falsedades.

—¡Más rápido Bell's!

Hago lo que ordena y la empujo, Nathaniel aparece y se sube a su lado, observándola escucho mi celular, dejo que Renesme se columpie sola, y voy a contestar es Anabell.

—¿Anne?.—pregunto.—¿Estas con Nath?.—su voz parece preocupada.

—Si... ¿ocurre algo?.—pregunto interesada.

—-No..no...bueno si ¿Cómo te ha ido con Nath?.—contiene la respiración.—Bien creo...será mejor hablar lo en persona.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Joder!

Chillo, Renesme esta tirada en el suelo Tamara se esta burlando de ella, Nath la socorra.

Corro hasta su lado.

—¿Renesme?.—pregunto alarmada, me escabullo entre la multitud..

—Me..me, duele.—respira con dificultad.

Termino mi relato.

—¿Eso es lo que sucedió?.—pregunta.

—Si.—respondo, dejo caer mi barbilla en el mi mano.

—Bella...yo en verdad...

—Señor Cullen, ya aclaradas las cosas me tengo que ir.

—Por favor, Bella, regresa.—cierra los ojos.

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Salgo de la cafetería de nuevo hacia la calle, tomo de nuevo las llaves y abro, me encierro en mi propia burbuja, sin que nadie me interrumpa, dejo caer mi cabeza en el volante.

Respiro profundo _«¿Qué me hace señor Cullen? ¿Por qué junto a usted me pongo nerviosa?» _  
Toco mi cuello, y me levanto, busco en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón mi celular _¡Demonios! _

Miro en toda direcciones, hasta que algo me llama la atención por el espejo retrovisor, miro por el y ahí esta, con una risa malévola, echa a la medida.

Miro que en su mano trae mi celular, quiero salir pero algo me detiene hay una hoja de papel escrita con sharpie.

_"Si quiere su celular Señorita Isabella _

_Le veré a las 7pm" _

Dejo soltar el aire, me llevo las manos a mi cabello, me despeino y ahogo un grito.

_«¿Qué juego esta jugando señor Cullen? ¿Qué quiere de mi? ¿Acaso soy yo el juego? ¿Por qué esto me causa gracia y exasperación? ¿Quién es en realidad señor Cullen...?»_

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡GRACIAS! Chicas, lamento no poder actualizar seguido, pero con eso de que mi hermano esta siempre en la computadora o mi sobrino, me es imposible... _**

**_¿Qué tal el Señor Cullen? e.é A mí me parece adorable, con todo y su autoritarismo por parte de Renesme, pero yo estaría igual o peor que él U_U Y Nath, o Nath es mi favorito 3_**

**_¡GRACIAS por Leerme! (: "Una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras"_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Nephilim)_**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_**La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?**_

_**Capitulo 9: ¿Qué debo hacer?**_

_Bella Pov._

Me dejo caer sobre la pared de vitropiso lentamente, mientras el agua recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, el agua caliente ayuda un poco, no he dormido bien por lo que el agua me relaja, termino mi ducha en busca de consuelo de calor, me envuelvo en la toalla purpura, tomo mi cabello y lo marro mientras salgo, encuentro mi bata blanca y me la coloco.

Rebusco en mis cajones hasta que lo encuentro en mi armario, un vestido perfectamente adecuado color rojo, corto de corte amplio, junto con unas ballerinas hueso con un moño, tomo mi cabello y cepillo y coloco crema para peinar, lo seco con la secadora de cabello, y hago una trenza desarreglada.

Miro mi atuendo, en busca de lo que falta, hago muecas ya que no me convenzo, rebusco lo que me falta y lo encuentro, unos pendientes junto con un collar, camino hasta mi alhaje-ro, encuentro unos pendientes de perla, y ahí esta el...el collar, reposando en la esquina de mi alhaje-ro, lo tomo y lo admiro, una cadena de plata, junto con un ángel mecánico, suspiro y lo devuelvo a su sitio.

Coloco los pendientes y sonrió, bueno no me veo tan mal, miro mi poco maquillaje, solo corrector para mis ojeras y polvo, enchino mis pestañas con cuidado, sonrió.

Dejo mi habitación, en busca de comida, mi estomago ruge como un oso, camino hasta la cocina, y abro el refrigerador, tomo parte de una ensalada y un sándwich a medio comer, junto con una coca-cola.

Cierro el refrigerador con mi cadera y camino hasta mi sala, enciendo el televisor; busco entre los canales algo interesante luego de unos minutos encuentro una película _"Marley y Yo"_ esa película la he visto como 10 veces, mismas que lloro.

Termino mi ensalada junto con mi sándwich y mi soda, recojo el plato y la lata, dejo los platos en el lavabo y la lata en la basura, me coloco el delantal y comienzo a fregar, lavo 3 platos, junto con 2 vasos y los utensilios de cocina.

En cuanto termino quito el delantal y los guantes, de nuevo tomo una coca-cola de lata, y me recuesto en el sofá, subo mis pies en el respaldo y mi cuerpo de lado.

Miro la tele, ahora es cuando Marley esta apunto de morir, sorbo mi bebida.

Termina la película a las 6:15pm, suspiro solo unos minutos más y él señor Cullen y Jake vendrán.

Regreso a mi habitación en busca de mi laptop destartalada, conecto el cargador en las bigas. Abro el Internet, entro en mi E-mail, haber que tengo de nuevo, nunca me ha llamado la atención las redes sociales, en cuanto lo abro, una ventana de chat me aparece: es Ángela.

_-'Hola Nena ¿Dónde te has metido?' _

Un emoticón con una carita feliz aparece.

_-'Hola, lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que prefiero contarte en persona pero dime ¿Qué haces?'_

Pregunto poniendo una cara con un guillo.

-_'Nada, la verdad es domingo, mañana hay clases, aparte de que Ben se ha molestado, pero nada importante, es más hoy saldremos ¿Vienes?' _

Una carita con lentes de sol aparece._-'Me encantaría, pero tengo cita' _

No tarda mucha la respuesta.-_'¡¿CON QUIEN?!' _

En letras mayúsculas aparece, no puedo vitar reír yo sola.-'_Con mi vecino, nada serio, pero bueno ¿A dónde irán? posible y llegamos' _

_-En el bar "LaFleur" _

Hago una mueca, ese bar no lo eh visitado durante un largo tiempo, ese bar no trae gratos recuerdos._-'Creo que paso' _

_-'Bell's...anda vamos, te divertirás y quien quieta y hay pasa de todo. '_

Me manda un emoticón con las cejas alzadas.

_-'Yo...' _

Dejo inconclusa la respuesta, el tiemble me acecha, son las 6:45pm, todavía falta para que Jacob o Edward lleguen.

-_'Me tengo que ir, luego te veo' _

_-'Bye.' _

Termino la conversación y cierro la laptop, la dejo en la mesa de centro, y camino hasta la puerta caoba, miro por el ojo mágico, y hay esta él...

Suspiro y me dejo caer en la puerta _«Recuerda Bell's "Solo el celular"» _Me paro derecha y arreglo un poco mi vestido, dejo salir un soplido, y luego de contar hasta 5 abro.

—Creí que no estabas—-su voz parece relajada demasiado para mi gusto.

—Estaba ocupada—-digo recargando mi peso en la pared.

—Ok ¿puedo pasar?.—pregunta mirando el interior, asiento y abro por completo la puerta, en cuanto lo hago, pasa, su fragancia me hace delirar, menta con un toque de jabón de baño.

—Lindo...—murmura.

—Gracias.—digo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, se queda en la entrada mirando mi departamento, esta recogido, las paredes lilas se despintan, pero en si en fuera es perfecto para mi, camino hasta mi sillón de 3 color café chocolate.—Veo que te fascina el café.—dice, sentándose mientras quita un cojín.—Combina.—acuso, su risa relajada me sorprende, se lleva su mano a su boca y toca sus labios.

—Bueno, a lo que venia.—dice, recargando sus rodillas sobre sus jeans, su camisa desabotonada, de un gris pálido bajo una camiseta blanca.

—Mi celular.—pregunto caminando frente a él y tendiéndole mi mano.—Antes, de eso.—dice sacando mi celular negro, lo pega contra su palma.—¿Ah reconsiderado mi oferta?.—pregunta levantando una ceja.—No...la verdad no.—aclaro.

—Mhm...—se queda en silencio, me siento en el sillón continuo que tiene una manta y es de uno.—¿Esta segura?.—pregunta.—Si, muy segura, ahora mi celular.—repito.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No se lo devolveré, estoy aquí para charlar, pero algo me dice que en cuanto le de lo que quiera no me escuchara.—_«muy listo»_

—¿Cómo me conoce tan bien?.—pregunto, haciendo una sonrisa ladina.

—Intuición.

—Y también su intuición ¿lo llevo hasta mi casa?.— pregunto levantando una ceja, entre abre la boca y suelta una risita contenida.

—Si, algo así, pero también se llama '_Historial de vida' _

—¿Cómo lo consiguió?.—pregunto exaltada.—Yo soy muy exigente en cuanto a quien cuida a mi hija, y la verdad es que me interesa mucho su vida.—se acerca a mi, lo suficiente para admirar sus ojos esmeralda.—Ok.

Respondo, trago saliva mientras el se recompone en su asiento, me recuesto en el respaldo.

—¿Quiere algo de beber?.—pregunto.—Si.

—¿Agua, refresco...?

—Refresco.—me interrumpe, camino hasta el refrigerador desgastado, encuentro una lata de coca-cola fría.—tome.—se la extiendo, la toma y la abre, sorbe su contenido, por minutos nos quedamos en silencio, miro el reloj de la pared.

—Señor Cullen, si no tiene nada más que...—sigue tomando el refresco, el reloj da las 6:58pm pronto llegara Jacob.—Si, si tengo que decir, Isabella regrese a trabajar, en verdad la necesito más que nunca, esta noche parto hacia Londres-Inglaterra, y la verdad es importante, mañana mi madre no puede.

—¿Y su hermana?

—Esta estudiando muy duro, y la verdad no tengo a quien recurrir, se lo pediría a Rosa, pero tiene sus asuntos.

—Señor Cullen, llame a una agencia de niñeras, seguro ellas se adaptaran a sus _'ideales' _

Se queda petrificado, esta tenso, me mira de una forma no muy grata.

—Señorita Swan, se lo estoy pidiendo bien, no me haga...

—¿Qué no le haga hacer?.—pregunto levantándome de mi asiento, el me mira y cierra los ojos, se talla el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

—Señorita...

El timbre suena, me giro mi cabeza hacia la puerta, dejo al señor Cullen, quien esta luchando con su ceño fruncido.

Miro por el ojo mágico, esta Jacob, no puedo evitar negar con la cabeza, cuento hasta 10 y abro.

—Jake...—le sonrió.—Bella ¿lista?.—pregunta.

—Eh...eh algo, así, solo espera...

Cierro la puerta y camino hasta donde esta Edward a paso rápido en cuanto llego me cruzo de brazos.—Señor Cullen, se tiene que ir, lo hablado ya hablado, nos vemos.—le miro, mientras el ríe y niega.—por favor Bella hablemos.—pide de nuevo.—No

—Olvide su celular.

—Olvide que regreso.—dejo caer mi peso en una pierna.

—Okei, disfrute su _'Celular'_.—haciendo comillas en celular, hace que ría.— Descuide, sobreviviré.

—Es muy terca usted.—dice con la voz cansada.—y usted es un cabeza hueca.

Solo basta eso, ya que lo eh de fulminar, su mirada parece perdida pero divertida, una pizca de emoción surge entre mi corazón y mi cerebro.

Pasa entre sus manos mi celular jugando, su quijada sale fuera de lugar y rechina los dientes, levanta la cabeza y me mira.

—Creo, que es hora de irme.

—Eso...creo.—digo, me carcome la conciencia _«¿Qué acabo de hacer?»_

—Si...creo, que no hay mas que hacer.—se encoje de hombros, se levanta, y sus jeans decaen, miro mis pies, están hacia dentro, como niña que ha hecho mal.

No quiero levantar mi mirada, se que si miro sus ojos, me desplomare y pediré perdón, haré lo que me pida para perdonarle, esa es mi naturaleza humana, siempre ha sido así, algo que maldigo.

Sigue parada junto a mi, estoy helada, algo en mi me dice _"Di que regresaras"_ pero no, eso no puede ser, mi firme decisión es demasiada.

—Adiós, Bella.—su voz parece inhumana casi con dulce, un dulce agrio.

Levanto la cabeza, por detrás miro sus músculos al caminar, en cuanto llega ala puerta del departamento deja la mano en el pomo.

—Cuando quiera volver, la esperare, mi oferta sigue en pie.

Me distraen en mi cabeza sus palabras, el no se ah rendido, solo ha echo lo que le pedí.

—Gracias.

Abre la puerta, Jacob esta recargado en el marco de la puerta, un ramo de flores descansa en su mano derecha, en cuanto siente la presencia de Edward, levanta la vista, sus miradas se encuentra, parece que se pone tenso el lugar, Jacob parece molesto y confundido.

Mientras que Edward esta regocijándose, lo se, se por su rostro y sonrisa triunfadora que algo ha salido de acuerdo a lo que él quería.

—Buenas noches.—Edward se despide, sin perder la oportunidad de rosar el hombro a Jacob, no parece accidente ya que tiene suficiente espacio al pasar.

Camino hacia la entrada, tomo la puerta entre mis manos, Jacob le sigue con la mirad hasta perderse en el corredor.

—Jake.—saludo con voz pagada, se recompone con una sonrisa.

—Hola, esto es para ti.—me entrega las flores de diferentes colores, le sonrió.—son preciosas, pasa.—le aliento, dejo la puerta abierta y camino hasta la cocina, el portazo se escucha, busco entre las cosas de vidrio y encuentro el único florero que tengo, le sirvo agua con hielos, ya que el clima es muy caliente.

—Es lindo.—miro por el desayunador, esta observando el lugar, solo sonríe.—Gracias.

Dejo las flores en la mesa de café en la sala, Jacob sigue recorriendo el lugar con un dedo, hasta llegar a un retrato de lado del sillón de 3.

—¿Esa eres tu?.—pregunta, miro el retrato es el cumpleaños numero 3 de Nath, es en el parque, esta sentado en mis piernas con un short, mientras yo le beso la mejilla llena de pastel.

—Si.—respondo, llevando mis manos hacia mi cadera.—Eras muy linda ¿Qué te ocurrió?.—ríe después de su comentario, me rio de una forma apagada.

—Nada, solo crecí, tenia 15 años cuando ocurrió.—respondo, él se gira y me mira directamente hacia los ojos, le sonrió y me aparto, camino hacia mi sillón.—¿A dónde iremos?.—pregunto.

—Donde quieras.

—y ¿Dónde queda _"Donde quieras"_?

—Muy cerca de _"¿Qué ocurrió con el tipo que salió?"_

—Mhm...extraño lugar, no lo conozco.

—Bella...

—Jake...

Sus ojos negros azabache me hacen desear perderme en un sueño profundo, sin proponérmelo me sale un bostezo.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—No...

—Nos podemos quedar, ver películas, comer palomitas ¿Qué dices?

Toma mi mano y la menea, agacho la cabeza y me sonrojo.

—Es un plan perfecto.

—..._"Nuestro amor es como el viento, no puedo verlo, pero sí sentirlo". _

Mi cabeza descansa sobre el hombro de Jake, recargada sobre el en el piso, sobre la alfombra y un montón de cobijas, siento que mis ojos se cierran.

Jacob ya se ha quedado dormido, su cabeza sobre la mía, sonrió sin inmutarme.

El calor de él me brinda seguridad.

—_...No...Bella... _

Habla dormido, rio bajito con cuidado de no despertarlo, la película esta por terminar "Un paseo para Recordar".

Luego de unos pocos minutos, cedo ala inconciencia.

—._.."El amor es pasión, obsesión, no poder vivir sin alguien. ¡Pierde la cabeza! Encuentra alguien quien amar como loca y que te ame de igual manera. ¿Cómo encontrarlo? Pues... olvida el intelecto y escucha al corazón. Porque lo cierto es que vivir sin eso no tiene sentido alguno. Llegar a viejo sin haberse enamorado de verdad... en fin, es como no haber vivido. Tienes que intentarlo, porque si no lo intentas, no habrás vivido". Brad Pitt (¿Conoces a Joe Black?) _

Abro los ojos, una nueva película continua, vuelvo cerrar los ojos, hasta que por fin lo abro por completo, medio dormida miro a mi alrededor esta oscuro, busco a tientas el control remoto, en cuanto lo encuentro presiono la tecla del reloj ¡12:45am!

Me alarmo, me descobijo y camino hasta las luces, las enciendo, Jacob esta tirado en el piso, camino de nuevo y le toco el hombro comienzo a despertarle, se ha hecho tarde, muy tarde para mi gusto.

Un gemido sale de sus labios, luego de unos minutos comienza abrir los ojos, primero bosteza.—¿Qué paso?.—pregunta, todo modorro, me rio y sonrió.—Son las 12, casi la una, es hora de dormir.—le aviso, él asiente.

Con perozidad se para, me mira y sonríe, busca sus tenis y se los coloca.

Luego de que se despierta por completo, sonríe.—gracias por todo.—me agradece, solo asiento.

Busca su chaqueta y se la coloca. Lo encamino hasta la puerta, abro el picaporte, en cuanto lo hago, Jacob sale, se gira y me mira.

—Gracias Jacob, nos vemos mañana.—le sonrió, él asiente.

—¿Bella que ocurrió? ¿Por qué decaíste tan pronto?.

—No fue nada, en verdad.

—Bella...

—Jake, es tarde mañana te cuento.

—Pero Bella, en verdad me gustaría ayudarte.

—Jake, por favor esto...es demasiado, tengo sueño, mañana comienzo con un nuevo trabajo y...

—Te entiendo.—agacha al cabeza, me mira indeciso, luego de eso camina, parece deprimido, tal ves fui muy dura, me muerdo el labio, corro hasta su lado y le tomo el brazo.

—Lo siento, Jake, en verdad yo, no pesen que esto me fuera...

—Descuida, Bella lo entiendo, un día pesado.

—No, no es eso...solo que

—Bella, descuida hoy te entiendo y déjalo así, descuida.—los ojos apacibles de Jacob me miraban absortos, su mirada se dividía en mis ojos y labios, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

—Jacob...lo siento, ojala lo repitamos.

Le sonrió, parezco tonta, no se como mantener una conversación _«Estas perdiendo practica»_ mi mente me habla, solo esbozo una sonrisa.

—Gracias...—logro decir.

—Nos vemos, Bell's descansa.—se acerca a mi lo suficiente, pongo mi mano sobre su pecho y deja caer un soplido.

—Ja... supongo que aun no es tiempo, entiendo dime si voy demasiado rápido.

—No, no es eso...solo que no me he lavado los dientes.—reímos por mi comentario.

—Oles a fresas, descuida; Buenas noches Bell's.

—Jacob, en verdad me encantaría repetirlo, no se, posible ir al cine, a un café lo que quieras, Jake me hace falta, y tu ere indispensable de una forma u otra.

El cierra los ojos y niega, se muerde su labio.

—Yo te esperare, el tiempo que sea necesario, pero espero que no sea mucho...ya que mi corazón esta contigo.

Mi corazón va a mil por hora, siento mi respiración entre cortada, nunca había escuchado decir alguien eso.

La comisura de mis labios hormiguea, el beso de Jacob sigue presente en mis labios.

—Buenas Noches...

—Buenas noches...

Musito...

Cierro la puerta detrás de mi con mi pie.

me dejo caer sobre la puerta y respiro profundamente.

_«¿Que ha ocurrido hoy?» _

_"Alguna vez, se pregunta qué es lo que él estará haciendo, _  
_cómo todo se convirtió en mentiras, _  
_algunas veces pienso, que es mejor, _  
_no preguntar nunca por qué." _

El timbre de mi celular suena, busco con la mirada, me repongo en pie, y camino por donde viene el sonido, cerca de mi sillón donde, el señor Cullen anteriormente estaba.

Revuelvo entre todas las cobijas hasta que lo encuentro, es mi celular...¿Cuándo lo dejo?

Lo abrazo entre mis manos y lo beso, miro el celular, tengo 15 llamadas perdidas, unas de Ángela, otras de Anabell y Nathaniel, y unas de Alice.

Checo cada mensaje que me enviaron junto con las llamadas.

El vibrador me asustada, miro lo que es, es un mensaje de Renesme, suspiro.

Dejo el mensaje en bandeja de entrada sin abrirle.

Tengo sueño, mañana le veré mejor.

Camino hasta mi cómoda y busco mi pijama, saca una limpia un pantalón junto una camiseta de tirantes azul.

Descobijo mi cama y me tumbo, me mullo en las almohadas, y me recuesto.

Algo en mi pulsa, una decisión, luego de dar vueltas lo decido, desbloqueo mi celular y miro la bandeja de entrada.

_"Renesme Cullen" _

Con indecisión lo abro, mi mano tiembla.

_"Renesme Cullen" _

_"Hola, Bella...Se que te preguntaras ¿Por qué me manda un mensaje? _  
_Y la respuesta es para pedirte...no suplicarte que regreses, con mi padre (Cabeza hueca)__—__Rio por lo que escribió, al menos coincidimos__—__ lo he hablado, parece no entender razones y pienso que no hará nada...pero no es así, lo eh sabido, se que ha ido a pedirte que regreses, cosa que me alegra, pero a la vez me desconcierta, creme el nunca ah asido de esos que piden que regrese un empleado, el simplemente los deja ir...pero tu no, eres diferente y eso lo siento, cundo hablas hay algo que me hace sentir que me conforta, posiblemente porque te pareces mucho a mi madre y por que tú me apoyaste cuando lo necesitaba, por eso...te pido que regreses, tu eres la única que me ha visto así de desbastada, ni mi padre me ha visto así, el piensa que soy otra cosa...Bella, sabes más de mi que yo misma, es extraño, lo se, te conozco hace unos días y ya te extraño y te quiero, y vaya que para mi es difícil decirle alguien te quiero...Bella, por favor regresa...te lo suplico, no importa lo que haya ocurrido, yo te defenderé, mi casa parece la tercera guerra mundial, mi tía Alice no le habla a mi padre, Rosalie ni Emmett han venido, mi abuela y abuelo están molestos con él...por favor, regresa...te lo suplico...Bella...pliz... _

_Te entiendo si no regresas, pero por favor... no me olvides... _

_Atte: Renesme Cullen" _

Me dejo caer en mi almohada, esto es...demasiado, me llevo las manos al cabeza, esto es imposible _«Renesme quiere que regrese»_ y muy en el fondo yo también, de nuevo re leo el mensaje, busco una respuesta.

Pero no, no la logro concluir.

Apago la luz de mesa, sucumbo al sueño, esto me esta matando, pero sin lograr resultados, al fin sedo a mi deseo.

—_.."Si, regresare...pero necesito hablar, tengo un plan" _

Mi yo interna esta victoriosa y riéndose, tengo un plan para que el señor, perfección se deje de joder y comience a ver a su hija de otra manera y lo más importante que me mire de diferente forma...

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡GRACIAS! Chicas, lamento muchoooo no actualizar tan seguido, pero mi familia no me deja estar en la computadora mucho tiempo y lo que ocupo lo uso para leer o estar disque arreglando los capítulos... _**

**_¿Qué tal mi Señor Cullen? sadjhsaiisdf Amo a ese hombre con todo y su bipolarismo, en unos caps lo amaran a más no poder 3_**

**_¡GRACIAS por Leerme! "Una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras"_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Nephilim)_**


	10. Chapter 10: ¡Shopping!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_**La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?**_

_**Capitulo10: ¡Shopping!**_

_Bella Pov._

Mirando hacia la nada me encuentro, esto es tan aburrido, solo mirar hacia la nada...

Son las 7:45am, demasiado temprano para empezar mi día, considerando que no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche...

Tomo mi tazón con cereal Cherrys, en la televisión no hay nada entretenido aparte de que no ando de humor, Ángela me ha llamado a las 6 de la mañana solo para reclamarme el no haber llegado a la cita.

Suspiro mientras me en jorobó, recargada en el desayunador viendo las noticias de un bombero que ha recatado un gato, en verdad es patético.

Mis ojos pesan mil kilos siento que en cualquier momento puedo caer en la inconsciencia.

Mi celular suena, me ha asustado con lentitud me bajo del desayunador en busca de mi móvil, en cuanto lo encuentro miro la pantalla es un mensaje de Renesme.

_—__"A q' hora nos veremos?"_

Pregunta, me golpeo mentalmente no me acordaba, re-calculo mi agenda, puede ir al café, y si se puede junto Alice, mi cabeza no carbura bien por lo que se me han ideado los planes mas locos y poco realistas.

Que ni de coño me servirían, siempre implicaba terminar en la cárcel.

_—__"Alas 3:30pm si se pude, ah y porfis, lleva Alice creo que necesitaremos su ayuda plizzz!" _

Sonrió en mi, en verdad espero que esto ayude porque si no estoy jodida, no le daré la satisfacción de que sea yo la que regrese a pedir mi trabajo, luego de los desplantes que le he hecho pasar al señor Cullen.

Miro la pantalla del celular, son las 8:05am, se me hará tarde, corro hasta mi armario, en busca de unos jeans y una camiseta y mis converse.

Con destreza coloco en cada pierna el pantalón _«Maldición Bella»_ me reprimo, esto es genial mis jeans se han roto del trasero.

Regreso en busca de unos nuevos, pero no hay nada mas que shorts, por lo que resigno y los coloco, necesito mas ropa.

…

De camino al estacionamiento, me eh encontrado con el señor Dussel, que me ha refunfuñado que mi auto esta estacionado mal por lo que me molesta.

En cuanto entro al neón, escucho el rugir del motor a lo que le causa gracia a el señor Dussel, solo sonrió de mala gana y conduzco.

En cuanto llego ala universidad la enojada Ángela me recibe con el señor fruncido.

_—_¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!._—_pregunta exclamando y elevando los brazos._—_Nada._—_respondo, los tacones de alguien suena, detrás de Ángela viene Micaela.

_—_Hola, chicas._—_nos saluda, su cabellera rubia agarrada en una coleta, su falda perfectamente a cuadre con su blusa de gasa blanca, sus zapatillas negras que hacen juego, sus ojos grises me miran interesadamente._—_Hola._—_respondo, me llevo la mochila al hombro, mientras cierro el auto.

_—_¿Por qué no llegaste ayer?._—_los anteojos de Ángela sube y bajan conforme su respiración, sus zapatillas rojas repiquetean el suelo de concreto._—_Me quede dormida junto con él._—_en cuanto digo eso me arrepiento, suelta un chillido de los mil demonios.

_—_¡Bella! Te perdono._—_grita, Micaela y yo le vemos asustadas._—_No de esa forma.-_—_a trato de calmar._—_¿Ah no?._—_levanta un ceja._—_No, me quede dormida estaba muy cansada, el Señor Cullen, me visito ayer y...

_—_¿El señor Cullen?._—_Micaela se entromete._—_Si.

_—_¡Oh! ¿Entonces regresaras?._—_en cuanto dice eso, me pongo alerta, una ceja rubia se alza y sonríe._—_Eh...no._—_digo mordiéndome el labio._—_Creí que regresarías, entonces creo que tendré que ir hoy._—__«¿Qué?»_ mi mente se acelera._—_¿Por qué?._—_pregunto con sumo interés._—_Mhm...Es que, la señora Cullen, me lo ha pedido de favor, más bien a mi mamá.

Sus largas pestañas parpadean con intensidad, sus ojos grises tiene un brillo en particularidad, eso hace que me contraiga y quiera golpearle y sacarle la sopa.

_—_Oh...pensé que, bueno tu sabes, habías dicho que la familia Cullen es extraña._—_ríe nerviosamente._—_¿Así? debí de haberme equivocado._—_vuelve a reír nerviosamente, su celular suena, lo saca de su bolsillo trasero, se aleja de nosotros.

_—_¿Te ocurre algo Bella?._—_pregunta Ángela al observar que miro con cierta duda a Micaela._—_Nada._—_respondo, afianzo mi agarre a mi bolsa, me despido de ella de beso y camino hasta mi clase.

En el salón, no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda, Micaela se sienta hasta detrás de mi en la 3 fila, pero no puedo evitar mirarle ocasionalmente aun que me descubra, se que trama algo, y es algo muy grande que en cierta forma me molesta.

Reviso constantemente el celular en busca de algún mensaje de Renesme pero nada, incluso el maestro Van Daan, me ha regañado.

Vibra mi celular, con cuidado lo saco y miro al pantalla es un mensaje de Renesme, sonrió en mi interior.

_-"Ya hable con mi tía, dice que si, en el café Amelis (:" _

Cierro el celular y me siento más tranquila, pero una oleada de incertidumbre me atormenta.  
_¿Para qué Micaela ira ala casa Cullen? «Recuerda, Bellita, el señor Cullen te lo pidió»_ me pego en la frente, en modo de respuesta, mi golpe se escucha en la clase, por lo que me sonrojo, el maestro, me ha mirado de una forma no muy grata, incluso la cotilla de la clase se ha burlado.

_—_¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Swan?._—_los lentes del profesor bajan hasta el puente de su nariz, sus ojos negros, me miran interrogativos._—_No, nada.

Me hundo en mi asiento, Micaela y sus compinches se ríen a mis espaldas.

_—_¡Mierda Isabella! ¿Dónde te metiste?._—_la voz de Dan, mi compañero de equipo de karate me reprende._—_En ningún lado.

_—_Te eh estado esperando desde hace una semana._—_me rio nerviosamente._—_tengo, bueno tenia un nuevo trabajo.

_—_¿Tenias?._—_pregunta lanzado una ceja negra poblada._—_Si...

_—__¡Swan! ¡Cooper!_._—_nos reprende en maestro Anthony.

Dan, es mas alto que yo, casi 2 metros, larguirucho, su tez bronceada sobre sale, sus ojos son de un negro intenso, al igual que su cabello despeinado.

Corriendo, me encuentro, se me ha hecho demasiado tarde, Dan me ah entretenido hablando, lo que maldigo ya que me eh atrasado, en mi primer día de trabajo.

_—_Bell...

La voz de mi compañera Anastasia, me sorprende mientras corro hacia los lockers, con rapidez cambio mi atuendo, por el uniforme, en cuanto salgo, y recojo mi cabello, Jacob llega junto con un chico.

_—_Bella, te presento a Seth mi primo._—_el chico es más alto que yo por unos 5 cm, de cabello como el de Jacob y ojos marrones oscuros, me extiende la mano, en signo de compensación.

_—_Hola, soy Bella Swan._—_le aprieto la mano, alza una ceja con diversión._—_¿_Tu_ eres la novia de ….?

Y antes de que termine la oración, Jacob le cubre la boca, sonrió ante el acto, Seth lucha con Jacob para zafar su agarre pero Jacob no sede._—_Espera un momento._—arrastrarás_lo lleva dentro de los lockers, me giro y colocó mi delantal.

_—_¿Por qué tan tarde?._—_Casey me pregunta mientras sirvo dos mocas._—_Clase de karate._—_digo al final, para irme a dejarlos ala barra.

Mi día continua sin parar, en realidad nunca para, cuando menos lo pienso, Renesme entra por la puerta junto con Alice, en cuanto me miran corren a mi lado.

_—_¡Bell's!._—_chilla Alice en mis brazos, le sonrió mientras le regreso el abrazo.

_—_¿Cómo has estado?¿Dónde has estado?¿Con quién has estado?¿Por qué no quieres regresar?

Miles de preguntas me abarcan, Alice las suelta como bombas.

_—_Estoy bien, eh estado por allí, no eh estado con nadie, y si quiero regresar, solo que necesito su ayuda._—_le guilló un ojo a Renesme, quien esta quieta como estatua._—_¿Y tú no me saludas?._—_pregunto alzando una ceja, ella ríe y camina hasta mi, me toma por la cintura y me abraza, deja su cabeza en mi busto cerca de mi corazón._—_Te extrañe._—_murmura muy bajito._—_Yo también, aun que no lo creas.-_—_a apachurro con mucha fuerza.

Me quito el delantal, ya es mi hora de descanso, solo otras 3 horas y seré libre, me siento en una de mis mesas, Melinda, una compañera nos atiende.

_—_Dime, ahora si Bella ¿Qué plan se te ocurrió para hacer caer a mi hermano?._—_pregunta, bebiendo una limonada._—_Mhm...de eso quería hablar, la verdad le he dado vueltas al asunto y la verdad no conozco para nada a tu hermano, a si que estoy en blanco._—_recargo mi cabeza en mi asiento, llevo mis manos a mi vientre y las dejo ahí.

Alice emite sonidos extraños, mientras lleva su dedo a su labio, comienza a repiquetear, Renesme sorbe y sorbe su vaso de malteada, mientras que yo sigo cruzada de brazos, en espera de alguna señal.

_—_¡Lo Tengo!._—_grita Alice, Resneme y yo miramos a todos los comensales que miran en dirección a Alice y se han callado._—_¿Cuál idea?._—_pregunto levantando las dos cejas.

_—_¿Renesme recuerdas lo loco que se puso, cuando perdió su celular?.vpregunta, Renesme frunce el ceño tratando de buscar el recuerdo._—_Ah...si, estaba como loco, parecía como si fuera el fin del mundo._—_rueda los ojos._—_Ya lo creo.

_—_Yo digo, que no entiendo nada._—_me encojo de hombros y hago una mueca.

_—_Veras, el plan es...

_«¡Mierda!»_ Tomo las llaves de la camioneta, hace unos días le entregue el neón a Alice, por lo que tuve un reprimenda, pero no importa.

Se me hará tarde, son las 5:45am, de la mañana y quieren saber que estoy haciendo bien. Voy a robarle el maletín del señor Cullen, en forma de venganza ¿Quieren saber por qué? porque mi orgullo no me deja avanzar.

Tomo mi sudadera junto con mis cosas, Alice me entregara el maletín afuera de su casa, algo que agradezco, nunca se me ha dado el vandalismo.

Conduzco por la carretera 57 y salgo, para desviarme por la calle principal.

En cuando veo a una Alice media dormida, con tubos en la cabeza y un antifaz me da risa, en cuanto llego porta una taza de café negro caliente, junto a su bata rosa caramelo.

_—_Buenos días Alice._—_saludo saliendo de la camioneta. Tomo el maletín entre mis manos, lo abrazo a mi cuerpo, su olor se desprende, un olor a perfume de hombre, Alice esta medio dormida ya que casi se le cae el café.

_—_No son muy buenos._—_me reprende, le sonrió._—_Nos vemos._—_cierra los ojos por unos instantes, luego los abre._—_Suerte...

En cuanto llego a mi departamento, lo primero que hago es tirarme en el sofá, es demasiado temprano para la gente normal, hoy no iré ala escuela ni al trabajo, todo es parte del plan, algo que espero que funcione.

Mis ojo se entre cierran, solo la luz del amanecer se filtra por las ventanas, en cuanto quiero dormir profundamente se que no será posible, ya que la alarma sonara a las 7.

_-Baby dime lo que debo cambiar _  
_Temo que te vayas si te digo _  
_Lo que quiero decirte _  
_Tal vez yo sólo tengo que esperar _  
_Tal vez esto es un error _  
_Soy un tonto, sí, nena, soy sólo un tonto yeah _  
_Chica, qué harías? _  
_Te quieres quedar si te lo digo? _

La música de mi celular suena, con una mano busco a tintas en mi bolso de la sudadera, en cuanto miro la pantalla, la foto de Jacob, esbozo una media sonrisa suspiro y miro al hora, son las 6:25am.

_—_¿Alo?._—_pregunto medio dormida._—_¿Te desperté?._—_pregunta._—_No, no solo, olvídalo.

En la línea se escucha el silencio, un carraspeo interrumpe el silencio._—_¿Bella te..e gu..sta..ria ir al ci...ne con...migo?._—_pregunta titubeante._—_Jake, en realidad.

Y antes de que pueda contestar cuelga, miro la pantalla de mi celular con la ceja levantada.  
Niego con la cabeza ante lo que acaba de pasar; me paso las manos por la cabeza, en cuanto miro la hora, me recuesto en el sofá.

Cierro los ojos por unos minutos, hasta que encuentro algo que me ayude, en cuando abro los ojos me levanto y camino hasta la ducha, tomo mis cosas y entro.

Me desvisto y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mi piel.

Miro en mis cajones, en busca de Jeans, pero nada, solo tengo shorts hago recuento sobre mi ropa y no tengo mucho que más vestir, aparte de vestido y ese no es el plan.

Me coloco unos shorts blancos, junto con una camisa roja a cuadros y una camiseta de bajo de ella, mis converse y listo, arreglo mi cabello con una diadema y dejo que se me seque el cabello.

Voy ala cocina en busca de algo de comer, llevo mi mano a mi estomago, que gruñe, en cuanto abro el refrigerador, me doy cuenta que no tengo mucho mas que fruta y yogurt.

Coloco mis alimentos en un tazón y me dispongo a comerlos, enciendo la televisión en el canal de las series, no hay nada bueno, pero aun así dejo una serie que dice ser de comedia.

Me doy cuenta de que son las 9:45am y aun Alice Cullen no me ha llamado; una noticia buena y mala, la buena Edward Cullen no se ha dado cuenta, la mala: no se si funcionara el _"plan perfecto"_ según Alice.

El teléfono suena, un nudo en mi estomago se forma, trago duro, me encamino hasta el teléfono de la encimera que esta unido a ella, en cuanto llego descuelgo el teléfono rojo.

_—_¿Alo?._—_pregunto de lo más natural, una respiración errática se escucha en el auricular.

_—_¿Al...

_—_¡Bella, Huye!_—_Alice grita exaltada, frunzo el ceño ya que no se por que me ha dicho eso.

_—__...¡Alice Mari Cullen Masen!... _

La voz del señor Cullen, se escucha por el otro lado seguido de un grito de Alice._—_..._¡En verdad Edward que...! _

Un fuerte portazo se escucha en la habitación._—_Bella, en verdad creo que...

_—_._.¡Carli! ¡Mari!_ _necesito ese portafolio ¡Tengo papeles que necesito para la junta de hoy así que...! _

Otro grito de Renesme se escucha seguido por un portazo._—_...Bell's...yo...

_—__¡¿Alice con quien estas hablando?... _

_—_Con...con nadie...yo...

_—__¿Fue una de tus bromas? por que la verdad... _

Cierro los ojos tratando de imaginar al señor Cullen molesto.

_—_Edward, solo era una...

_—_¿_Alo?.__—_se escucha el "_no"_ de Alice implícito, se que le ha quitado el teléfono, su respiración se escucha._—__¿Quién habla?._-pregunta de nuevo exaltado.

_—_Eh...yo...buenos días._—_saludo de lo mas casual, escucho un murmuro de _"Joder" _

_—_Igualmente, Isabella, se que le sonara extraño pero ¿De casualidad mi hermana no la metió en su broma? y si me lo niega, tengo un fuerte presentimiento que usted y también mi hija están es esto...

_«Demonios».__—_La verdad yo...

_—_Paso por mi maletín en el café_ 'Lawson'_ y más le vale que...

_—_¿Qué?._—_pregunto alzando una ceja._—_Nada, en verdad es importante.

Niego con la cabeza.

_—_Bella, sabe que no le puedo ver, y se que usted me ha negado, pero no estoy dispuesto a negociar.

_—_Señor Cullen, usted es...

_—_A las 11, que da la casualidad que es en media hora, la espero.

Y antes de que responda me cuelga.

Repicoteo el piso del café _Lawson_, miro mi reloj de muñeca de mini, un regalo de Nath, eso hace que sonrisa, la gente pasa por fuera del café sin entrar, en realidad soy la única persona que respira, ya que el café es de señores más grandes.

Dejo caer mi barbilla en mi mano mientras espero, a que llegue, Alice me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que no llevara el maletín.

Eh pedido un café con chocolate mi favorito, tomo un sorbo, es delicioso.

_—_Disculpe señorita..._—_la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas suena, me giro y le observo, es una camarero no mas de 23 años, sus ojos son de un color topacio, me miran atentamente, su cabello castaño claro, su tez a perlada y su uniforme hacen juego._—_Le mandan esto._—_en cuanto miro la nota, la tomo, le sonrió._—_Nos vemos..._—_levanta una ceja le dedico una sonrisa tímida, seguida de un sonrojo._—_Bella._—_respondo._—_hace honor a su nombre._—_se ríe nerviosamente, sus mejillas se tornan melocotón.

_—_¿Y tú eres?._—_pregunto sonriendo, se sonroja visiblemente._—_Patrick.-su voz sensual y grave hace que vibre mis tímpanos._—_Patrick._—_ sonrió de nuevo.

_—_Y yo soy Edward Cullen._—_detrás de el caminando entra el señor Cullen, con un traje azul fuerte y una corbata a tono junto con su camisa clara, su mano acomoda su corbata._—_Nos puedes dejar._—_pide el señor Cullen._—_Claro, señor._—_Patrick me guilla un ojo.

Miro que camina hasta el fondo del pasillo, me digno a mirar al señor Cullen, desabrocha su saco azul fuerte y se cruza de piernas.

Una mirada fugas pasa entre nosotros, la gente pasa a nuestro alrededor, mirándonos expectativa-mente, creo que somos la pareja más joven del establecimiento, pronto el tiempo pasa, hasta que una voz carraspera, levanto la vista, es Patrick, esta de pie a mi lado, sin uniforme, una chaqueta de cuero que trae puesta colgando con un casco de motocicleta.

_—_Espero verte de nuevo Bella..._—_saborea mi nombre entre sus labios maliciosamente, me sonrojo.

_—_Igualmente ¿Patrick...?._—_le decido una media sonrisa, el me la devuelve ladinamente, saca de su chaqueta un papel de libreta._—_Patrick Johnson._—_me contesta con un poco de acento italiano.

Tomo el papel entre mis manos, esta su numero, su dirección de casa y su numero telefónico._—_Nos vemos.

Se despide, se gira, el señor Cullen le sonríe de igual forma, él solo le devuelve la sonrisa, le miro por detrás, tiene un gran trasero, por lo que me sonrojo._—_¿Lindo trasero?._—_pregunta sugestiva-mente mientras levanta un ceja._—_algo._—_respondo sin tapujos.

Entre cierra los ojos y me mira de una forma muy extraña, se relame los labios._—_Bueno, Isabella, creme que no tengo tiempo para estar tomando un café y echar platica, yo si tengo cosas que hacer, así que me ¿podrías decir donde esta mi maletín?._—_pregunta, recarga su brazo en el respaldo de la silla._—_Mhm...por ahí, la verdad es que no se, Alice me dio un maletín y nada más._—_miro mis uñas._—_¿Sin más?._—_levanta la ceja._—_Sin más.

Quedamos en un silencio, mas o menos grato para mi._—_No la creí tan astuta señorita Isabella.

Rio por el alago._—_Gracias._—_le respondo, dejo caer mi mano en la mesa, el silencio nos consume._—_Anda dime._—_pide, su mano la coloca sobre la mía, sonríe y rosa mis nudillos con su dedos._—_Mhm..._—_muevo la boca de un lado para otro._—_lo pensare._—_respondo.

Un brillo en su ojos aparece, su mano toma mi muñeca, con firmeza me jala hasta el centro, su cara queda a pocos centímetros míos, su aliento contenido lo deja._—_Creo que es hora de irnos.

Se para bruscamente jalándome con él, solo me da tiempo de tomar mi bolso, para salir huyendo del café, como si se incendiara.

El edificio de mi departamento se ve a lo lejos, el señor Cullen conduce como desquiciado, en cuanto llegamos, lo deja estacionado al frente.

El portero me saluda, pero el señor Cullen me lleva arrastras, subimos por el elevador, nunca antes me había gustado usar el elevador pero dada la situación creo que lo amerita, solo la señora Jacobsen, están en el ascensor, el señor Cullen presiona el 6 piso,

En cuanto llegamos, doblamos a la izquierda, mi departamento es el segundo de enfrente, a tientas abro la puerta, en cuanto lo hago, deja mi muñeca, veo que se detiene a mirar en todas partes, lo primero que hace es dirigirse a la cocina, en vista del éxito no obtenido, camina hasta la sala, remueve mantas, cojines y unas cuantas cosas que no había encontrado en días.

Sigue hasta mi habitación, en cuanto entra corro detrás de él, miro que revisa debajo de la cama, en mi cómoda y todo lo que podría ser sospechoso.

Se para de nuevo, deja caer su peso en una de sus piernas, sigue suspirando como toro.

_—_¿Contento?._—_pregunto cruzándome de brazos, veo que mira mi mesa de noche, su mano viaja hasta la agarradera pero se lo impido tomo su mano y frunzo el ceño._—_no se atreva._—_murmuro.

Nos quedamos suspendidos en el tiempo.

Sus ojos recorren parte de mi cuerpo, su mirada posesiva lentamente me recorre, suelto su muñeca, sus ojos siguen en mis piernas._—_Espero que no se ofenda pero dígame ¿Qué no tiene pantalones?._—_pregunta.

_—_Están sucios._—_respondo._—_la gente normal tiene más de uno._—_prosigue._—_tengo mas de uno._—_replico._—_No me parece, en toda la semana solo le he visto con shorts, lo que me mortifica, ya que su piel es tan blanca como la seda, y no esta bronceada.

_—_Es mi tez natural.

_—_Me gusta._—_murmura._—_Cuántos jens tiene?._—_pregunta, le miro dudosa, pero respondo._—_como ocho.

Sus ojos miran el armario._—_¿Vestidos?

_—_Cuatro.

_—_¿Camisetas, blusas, etc...?

_—_Treinta.

_—_¿Zapatos, tenis...?

_—_Tenis mas de los que puedo contar, zapatillas las odio, flats 5 y no, no me gustan las sandalias.

Su ceja se alza, un brillo y una sonrisa ladina adornan su rostro.

_—_Creo es hora se shopping._—_recalca._—¡__No!. _

_—_Claro que si, considérelo como mi pago hacia su persona._—_junta su manos y las lleva a sus labios, sale de mi habitación hasta la sala, le sigo.

_—_No, no lo considerare._—_respondo._—_muy tarde.

Veo que toma mi bolso, un tanto desgastado de aeropostal, se lo cuelga del hombro y sale, le sigo, porque ahí esta mi vida.

En cuanto salimos toma el ascensor, entro en el y me cruzo de brazos.

_—_Creo que le he subestimado.

_—_Creo que si.

Frente al Molls Colden Center, levanto mis lentes de sol ,reivan y dejo escapar el aire, es uno de los Molls mas caros de por aquí, miro que el señor Cullen respira aire fresco.

_—_Nada mejor que compras._—_aplaude.

Le sigo, en cuanto entramos la brisa de aire acondicionado me enfría, veo que el señor Cullen se ha quitado su corbata de cuadros, le sigo de cerca, gente extraña nos mira alarmados, veo que mi pinta no es muy buena, traigo mi bolso, y mi cartera que solo contiene 50 dólares.

_—_¿Nunca antes había venido?._—_pregunta caminado tres paso delante de mi._—_No

_—_De lo que se pierde.

_—_No lo creo, todos los Molls son iguales._—_me encojo de hombros._—_bueno eso si.

Sigo mirando aparadores, en cuanto miro una camisa lisa de mujer azul, me acerco en cuanto miro el precio se me salen los ojos _$250 dólares_, por ella, trago duro, no gastaría eso en ropa.

Sigo mirando por detrás al señor Cullen, su porte despreocupado y vagamente familiarizado a lo que he visto, su cabello resalta entre todos, es más alto que yo, algo que agradezco.

Miro que se para en una tienda de ropa de mujer _"Passion"_ con un corazón por _'O'_ el tintinear de la campana suena, en cuanto veo que el señor Cullen entra, le sigo, la campan vuelve a sonar, las vendedores me mira, con la boca abierta, una ceja negra, se levanta, una mujer rubia se acerca al señor Cullen, toma su brazo.

_—_¿Buscaba algo?._—_pregunta._—_Si, para ella._—_responde, la dependienta se gira hacia mi, su cabello rubio se mueve con el aire._—_Oh..._—_murmura, hace una cara de asco.

_—_¿Qué buscabas nena?._—_pregunta levantando su ceja negra._—_Mhm, la verdad no se, él me trajo a rastras._—_respondo, tomo del perchero una blusa blanca de seda con botones._—_Oh, pues has llegado la lugar correcto_—_-me sonríe con falsedad.

Miro que el señor Cullen, ha escogido 3 blusas y camisas, miro los jens y uno shorts._—_Ni se te ocurra mirar shorts._—_me regaña, dejo un short azul marino de lado, tomo 2 jeans, en cuanto voy a mostrárselos al señor Cullen, él ya tiene una pila de ropa para mi.

_—_¿Pero...qué es esto?._—_pregunto abriendo los ojos._—_Ropa.

Me la coloca en mis dos brazos, me toma por los hombros y me lleva hasta los probadores, en cuanto llego, miro la ropa, no tiene mal gusto, tiene un poco de mi estilo.

Tomo la primer prenda, unos jens ajustados azul claro, junto con una camisa de tirantes azul rey cruzada con trenzas.

Me miro al espejo, es lindo el conjunto, en cuanto salgo, el señor Cullen ríe con las empleadas, le busco y me encuentra, en cuanto me mira sonríe._—_me lo llevo._—_solo asiento, regreso y pruebo otro conjunto, así hasta terminar.

En cuanto salgo con varios conjuntos, el señor Cullen paga con la tarjeta, le sonríe cuando se la devuelve.

Veo que el señor Cullen guarda el tiquet, quiero saber cuanto ha gastado para devolvérselo, tal vez ahora no tenga dinero, pero si trabajo duro y le pido prestado a mi hermana posiblemente se lo pague.

_—_¿Por qué ha gastado en mi?._—_pregunto a dos pasos de él, choco contra su espalda, cierro los ojos, él se queda tenso._—_¿Por qué no hacerlo?._—_pregunta, solo me enojo de hombros.

Veo que se dirige directamente hacia una tienda de zapatos, en cuanto llegamos, la gente nos mira de nueva cuenta, me siento cohibida como cuando llegue a la casa Cullen.

Me siento en uno de los bancos, veo que señoras, adolescentes se prueban zapatos, solo miro.

Edward aparece con un montonal de cajas, una chica de tez morena me los entrega de buena manera._—_Gracias._—_respondo.

Veo que Edward se acerca con su usual caminar despreocupado._—_¿Qué es esto?._—_pregunto horrorizada al ver unas zapatillas rojas._—_Zapatos._—_responde tranquilamente, me monto en ellas, miro que no me quedan tan mal, a comparación con mis converse, sigo probando zapatillas, flats ,valerianas y de todos los zapatos, menos tenis.

En cuanto veo que Edward se dirige a pagar me paro, miro uno por un los instantes, hasta que las veo, unas zapatillas negras, encantadoras atrayéndome a ellas, las tomo y las miro, son de mi talla, por lo que rápido quito mi calcetín y mis converse.

Tomo uno de ellos y los coloco, me colocó el otro, y me miro, comienzo a caminar, no son muy altos, son perfectos y cómodos, son brillantes y hermosos.

En cuanto veo que la gente me mira sonrió, Edward me mira por detrás.—...y esos también... —  
Escucho murmurar.

En cuanto salimos de la zapatería, cargo mis bolsas con ayuda del señor Cullen, llevamos más bolsas de las que puedo contar, camino a su lado un poco más confiada.

Voy dando vueltas, con cuidado de no chocar.

El brazo del señor Cullen me acoge por los hombros, me toma desprevenida y entramos a una tienda de vestidos, en cuanto entramos, una chica morena, aparece con un vestido negro entallado, sonríe con su sonrisa blanca que deslumbra.—¡Edward!.—le saluda, se besan la mejilla y se abraza.—Tanto sin verte, tú hermana Alice me trae loca, pero bueno dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.—le toca el brazo, le sonrió cuando me mira.—Vengo por ella.—me señala con el pulgar.

—¿Es tu novia?.—pregunta sorprendida abriendo los ojos.—tú sabes que eso...no.

—Oh, perdona entonces ¿Qué buscabas?.—pregunta, pidiendo disculpas en su tono.

—Vestidos, unas vestidos lindos para ella, sabes es un desastre.—ríen a mis costillas, solo rio nerviosamente.

—Déjame ver que hago.—me toma del brazo y me guía a una parte alejada, Edward se queda detrás, le sigo hasta unos vestidos, veo que toma mis medidas y todo lo que haga falta, en cuanto me deja sola, miro los vestidos.

—¿Te gusta alguno?.—Su voz me asusta un poco, me giro y le sonrió, trae consigo 3 vestidos, uno verde, morado y azul.—No, la verdad no eh visto mucho.

—¡Listo!.—grita, la mujer.—Oh, gracias Naomi.—le sonríe Edward.—De nada.

Me entrega otros 2 vestidos, uno rojo y uno gris.

Los tomo, camino en busca de los vestidores en cuanto los veo, miro una parejita, un vestido blanco y uno negro, los tomo.

En cuanto entro, el primer vestido en probar es uno verde, parece echo a mi media y me gusta, en cuanto salgo, Edward me admira de pies arriba.—Me gusta.—sonríe, me regreso, me pruebo el gris, no me encanta ya que parezco un salchichón dentro de un embutido, cuando salgó niega.—Ok.—regreso por el morado, en cuanto me lo pruebo es demasiado grande, así que niego, en cuanto salgo, ni es necesario expresar a cara de Edward.

Sigo con el rojo, pero demasiado corto para mi gusto es más parece que fuera una prostituta, en cuanto salgo, casi se le salen los ojos al señor Cullen, pero también lo desecha. Sigo con el azul es perfecto, con holanes, y el escote en_ 'V'_, resalta mis pechos, en cuanto salgo, el sonríe.—hermosa.—murmura.

Regreso por mi vestido blanco, así que lo colocó, me miro en el espejo es hermoso, su escote en ovalo, con una caída simple, acinturado, sonrió me veo mas pálida pro es perfecto.

En cuanto salgo descalsa y con el cabello agarrado, me mira y sonríe, me acero más a él y pregunto.—¿Cómo me veo?.—y apenas contesta, me sonríe y se sonroja.—bellísima.—sonríe de nuevo, me regreso, y con miedo, tomo el vestido negro.

Lo coloco con cuidado, es más que precioso, su escote en _"O"_, corto y sin espalda, deja un poco ala imaginación, sonrió, me suelto el cabello y salgo, con cuidado busco al señor Cullen, veo que esta mirando unos vestidos de espalda, así que carraspeo un poco.

—Eh...¿Cómo me veo?.—pregunto de nuevo, un sonrojo y una sonrisa aparece en mi.

—Te...te...vez...perfecta

Su sonrisa se en ensancha como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

—Gracias.—respondo como un tomate, mis mejillas arden como si les hubieran prendido fuego.

—Espera...—murmura, camina hasta una de las tantas bolsas que contiene ropa, zapatos y demás.

Se agacha y busca entre ellas, hasta que saca una caja blanca, en cuanto la abre sonríe.

Camina hasta mi y sonríe, se queda en concluías y me coloca una de las zapatillas negras que me han encantado

Miro como el sonríe como tonto, en cuanto queda a mi altura de nuevo ahora casi le llego con las dos zapatillas, me mira por un instante, toma mi cara con una de sus manos y sonríe

Delinea desde mi mejilla hasta el dorso de mi mano, con sus dedos toma los míos, alza mi brazo a lo alto, y comienza a girarme en cuanto quedo frente al espejo, el quita mi cabello de mi cuello, con un dedo comienza a acariciar los bellos de mi cuello, eso hace que se me erice la piel, un pequeño beso lo deja en mi cuello.

—Eres...Perfecta...

En cuanto terminamos con las compras, compramos un par de helados, yo uno de fresa y él uno de vainilla, caminando hasta el estacionamiento mientras brinco, bailo y giro, me doy cuenta de que Edward algunas veces puede ser amable.

—Gracias.—le digo, mientras doy una vuelta.—Cuidado.—me dice, le sonrió de nuevo.—¿Sabes que desde que le conocí el día de hoy no eh dejado de sonreír?.—le pregunto, el asiente.—y sabes que desde que te conocí no has podido decir _"Edward"_ en vez de Señor Cullen.

Se ríe igual que yo, en cuanto termino mi helado, me acerco a el tímidamente, mi aliento hace que sus vellos se ericen, se ha quitado la chaqueta y se ha arremangado las mangas, por lo que puedo ver más lo que causo en él, mi aliento choca con su mejilla, deposito un suave beso en ella.—Gracias, Edward.

Le sonrió de igual manera, el me toma de la muñeca y le sonrió, me acerco a el conforme él lo hace igualmente, creo que es hora de un beso posiblemente, o posiblemente no.

—Me agradas Bella, de una forma extraña, Renesme ha preguntado por ti y me siento mal y familia no se comunica conmigo...ahora mi cordura se ha ido por el caño, por sus ojos, así que creo que estoy un poco zafado, ya que le tengo tan cerca, mi maletín era un boba escusa, he visto que tiene mi maletín en el baño, algo que me sorprende, supongo que me lo regresara el lunes.

—Igualmente, señor Cullen, y dadas las circunstancias, creo que me quedare empeñada con usted—-le sonrió de nueva cuenta.—Eres tan...

Cierra los ojos al igual que yo.—Tú...—decimos al mismo tiempo.

Siento su cálido aliento cerca de mis labios, deja soltar el aire y su aliento hace que cada molécula vibre dentro de mi, me aparto de él y me alejo, me zafo del agarre de la cintura y corro, lejos de él.—¡Eres increíble Bella!

Grita, corro por el estacionamiento, sin fijarme solo le miro al lejos que el también viene detrás de mi.

_—...¡Bella!... _

Murmullos a lo lejos, se escuchan, solo puedo describir tal dolor como _"la muerte" _

Sentir como tu mundo se gira de cabeza, es lo más extraño, más cuando crees que lo que te ha pasado por encima es un elefante, aplastando tu diminuto cuerpo, y si mi salvación es ese ángel de ojos verdes, creo que no es tan malo el cielo.

—_...Bella..._

Un fuerte sollozo es lo único que escucho seguido de una sirena.

—_...señor Cullen..._

_—No hables... _

Cierro los ojos estoy demasiado cansada, solo quiero dormir por unos instantes...—_"Bella" _  
Es lo ultimo que escucho antes e caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡Gracias! Chicas, se que no eh actualizado muy seguido, pero es que estoy algo obsesionada con "Cazadores de Sombras" Y en lugar de ponerme a corregir el corto tiempo que tengo en la computadora lo utilizo para leer o hacer otras cosas, lamento no estar muy al pendiente prometo seguir actualizando. _**

**_¿Qué tal el señor Cullen? Mono ¿No? Yo quisiera conocer alguien así como él, solo para que me lleve a las librerías *.* Seria mi príncipe azul .n.n._**

**_¡GRACIAS por Leerme! "Una Escritora no es nada sin sus Lectoras"_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Nephilim)_**


	11. Chapter 11: Bienvenida

******Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

**__****La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?**

_****__**Capitulo **__****__**11: **__****__"__****__En la vida solo hay una cosa segura...la muerte" _

___Bella Pov._

_"En la vida solo hay una cosa segura...la muerte"_

El pitar de un aparato se escucha a lo lejos, trato de abrí los ojos pero se que es imposible, por más que quiera abrirlos se que no podre, algo me lo impide, quiero mover mi cuerpo, pero con dificultad puedo mover un solo dedo, en cuanto lo hago, escucho un murmullo.

-Bella.-la voz consiente de mi madre me alerta, posiblemente lo que siento no es la muerte.-Bella.-su endulzan te voz me trae poco a poco ala realidad, una realidad que quiero lograr con esfuerzo.

_—_Bella, despierta._—_de nuevo su voz, camino entre las tinieblas, a paso lento, de nuevo el pitido de las maquinas, me remuevo por primera vez, un olor a café caliente se esparce en la oscuridad, trato de mover de nuevo el dedo, lo consigo, es tan extraño esta sensación, de nuevo, muevo todo el cuerpo.

_—_...Bell's...

La voz de mi madre es mucho más clara, una luz aparece de entre mi sueño, le sigo a paso firme, no me quiero precipitar, pero me desespero y corro, en cuanto la alcanzo se que estoy más que viva.

La luz se vuelve realidad, convirtiéndola en el sol, abro los ojos, todo me parece tan des familiar, así que muevo mi vista a todos lados, buscando algo que yo conozca y es ahí donde encuentro a mi mama.

_—_¡Oh, Bell's despertaste!._—_los finos brazos de mamá me toman en un cálido abrazo, su olor a petunias me invade, no puedo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, los hombros de mama se mueven constantemente a cada sollozo.

_—_Mama...¿Qué ocurrió?._—_pregunto, un tanto confundida, quiero devolverle el abrazo, pero es imposible, mi brazo izquierdo esta imposibilitado, agacho la mirada esta enyesado._—_¿Cómo que?, ¿Qué ocurrió?.

_—_ Te atropellaron._—_.en cuanto dice eso, mi memoria regresa.

El volar por los aires, el recuerdo de …._Edward_, llorando en la ambulancia...todo regresa a mi, como si fuera un gran estallido.

_—_¿Cuántos días eh estado en el hospital?._—_pregunto mirando la fría y estéril habitación.-_—_arios, una semana._—_sorbe su nariz._—_Oh...

Murmuro, el silencio se hace presente, me acomodo en la camilla, mirando al techo, tengo unos tubos en mi nariz, junto con una vía intravenosa.

_—_Te pondrás bien._—_murmura, ha parado de llorar._—_no sabes, lo mucho que Anabell te ha extraño, ni lo mucho que te ha Nath llorado._—_escucho, mi corazón palpita gravemente._—_No era mi intención...creo que fui yo la culpable.

_—_No digas eso cariño._—_me acaricia el cabello.

El celular de mamá suena, mira la pantalla._—_es tu padre._—_escucho._—_¿Le avisaste?._—_pregunto un poco alarmada._—_Si...es tú padre._—_dice apenada, me tranquilizo._—_Llamare al doctor.-_—_se para de mi lado, camina hasta la puerta blanca, me quedo sola unos instantes.

_—_¿Se puede?._—_escucho, el doctor Carlisle, entra con su porte._—_Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?._—_en sus manso trae una tabla, junto con un bolígrafo._—_bien._—_respondo, se acerca a ver las maquinas a mi lado._—_Tus signos vitales están bien, una dura semana en coma, debes estar confundida._—_su tono de voz grave, cambia a uno más suave._—_Algo...una pregunta y..._¿Edward?_._—_pregunto, sus cejas se alza y forma una pequeña sonrisa._—_esta bien, solo un poco...digamos que preocupado._—_me muerdo el labio._—_Me gustaría verle.

Frunce el ceño._—_descansa Bella.-sale de la habitación, dejándome confundida, escucho un toquido.—¿Se puede?.—la cara de Anabell y Nath aparecen.—Nath...Anne.—pronuncio, con cuidado Anne me saluda, su cabellera rubia me pica la nariz.—Nath.—sus brazos me envuelven apretándome, haciendo que me duela el brazo.—Nath...me duele.—le digo al oído, él me suelta de inmediato.—Oh...lo siento tía Bell's.—se sonroja.—¿Cómo te sientes hermanita?.—pregunta Anne acariciando mi cabello.—Bien, ahora que les veo.—les sonrió.—me alegro, hermana, no sabes lo angustiados que nos tenias.—una media sonrisa aparece, luego de unas cuantas lagrimas, comienzan a descender por los ojos de Anabell.—Anne...

Pronuncio.—Bell's.—de nuevo la abrazo, hipidos salen de sus labios, seguidos de gritos.—...Bella, creí que te perdería...Bella, no me dejes...—me parte el corazón, le abrazo más fuerte, creo que desfallecerá.—Mamá, le haces daño a nana.—Nath le pasa la mano por los hombros, le niego, sigo abrazándole.—Anne...por más que quiera, nunca me iré, seguiré a tu lado.—le sigo abrazando.—promételo.

—Lo prometo...

La cálida briza del fin del verano a pocos días de terminar, mi cumpleaños será pronto en una semana, hace que me de un escalofrió en mi columna vertical.

—¿Estas lista?.—pregunta mi hermana, camino a casa de mamá, no me podre regresar a mi departamento, ya que no puedo lograr muchas cosas con una sola mano.

—Si...algo.—digo, ella sonríe.

—¿Cómo esta papá?.—pregunto, ella me mira por el espejo retrovisor.—Bien, preocupado, con Sue.—dice, le sonrió.—le llamare en cuanto lleguemos casa.—le informo, ella asiente.

En cuanto estacionamos frente a la casa, mamá y Philp están esperando, bajo con cuidado, mientras mi hermana baja mi equipaje que previamente fuimos a recoger antes de llegar.

—¡Bella!.—mamá chilla en cuanto bajo, me coloco mis reivan, el punto culminante del día es el atardecer—-¡Mamá!.—le abrazo, ella se olvida de mi brazo lastimado, pero no importa.

—¿Cómo estas Bell's?.—Philp es un hombre mayor, tiene unos 40, es jugador de béisbol, su cabello rubio, le acompañan junto con unos ojos azules como el cielo, su cuerpo es corpulento, pero en buena forma.—Como me veo.—bromeo, me pasa un brazo por mi hombro.—Entonces estas mejor que nunca.

Le pego en el pecho, cuando entramos, Nath espera en la sala con un mandil.—¿Cocinaste tú?.—pregunto alzando las cejas.—Eh...si—-se mira, su cabello polvoriento a causa de la harina, chocolate en sus mejillas.—Espero que te guste.— se mueve a un lado, descansa un pastel de chocolate.—seguro sabrá genial.—le sonrió.

—Cariño, nana tiene que descansar.

—No hay problema.—le contesto Anne.

—¿Qué travesuras hiciste mientras no estaba?.—pregunto, mientras le abrazo por lo hombros y camino con él hasta nuestra habitación compartida.—Nada nuevo...salvo esa niña Cullen.—ruedo los ojos.—¿Qué le hiciste?.—pregunto, él se encoje de hombros.—nada, no es mi culpa que se haya atravesado donde el balón.—me detengo y le miro, su fémur esta mejor.—Nath...

—¿Qué?.—pregunta, niego con la cabeza.

—Te dejo.—me informa en cuanto abre la puerta de la habitación desaparece, miro el lugar, Anne le puso a recoger su cuarto, la litera de abajo esta desocupada, donde dormiré yo.

Me tumbo en ella, por unos instantes cierro los ojos.

El aroma a flores frescas me renueva, la habitación esta a oscuras, es de noche, me levanto, al pie de la cama descansa un vestido blanco.

Me estiro por el, es el vestido blanco que el señor Cullen me compro, una sonrisa instantánea aparece.

Lo observo, debajo de el están unas sandalias y una nota rosa.

_"Para Bella._

Lamento no haberte protegido antes, espero que te coloque es el vestido, a las 9 pm te espero en tu jardín.

Atte: Señor Cullen (Edward)"

Sonrió, me levanto, tomo el vestido, camino hasta el baño integrado a la habitación, me meto en el, dejo el agua caer y entro, hace mucho que no siento el agua, desde hace unos días.

En cuanto salgo, me pongo el vestido me queda a la perfección, miro las sandalias, son horribles para mi, pero aun así hago el esfuerzo, me las pongo.

Miro mi cabello, desastroso, ya me ha crecido más, necesito con urgencia el nuevo corte.

Lo peino de lado con ondas y unos pasadores, sonrió y coloco un poco de maquillaje, solo corrector, polvo y un brillo labial.

Miro el reloj de la pared es de mickey mouse, son las 8:45pm.

Espero paciente hasta que sea la hora, mariposas se forman en mi estomago, el yeso blanco, hace a juego con el vestido.

A pasos lentos camino por el corredor hacia los ventanales, cierro los ojos, nadie de mi familia se encuentra en casa, por lo que deduzco que se han olvidado de mi.

En cuanto llego a los ventanales, solo la luna esta, las luces apagadas del jardín, cuando las trato de encender no funciona, con temor salgo.

Siento las piedras del camino encajarse en mis pies, camino con cuidado de no caer, siento que algo se encaja en mi pie.—_¡Maldición!_.—echo un gritito.

De Repente las luces se encienden pequeños focos, One Direction se escucha, es What Makes You Beautiful.

Mientras todos gritan.

—¡BIENVENIDA DE NUEVO!.—Serpentinas caen desde el cielo, globos de todos los colores, las luces se enciende, el camino esta lleno de cocos de carnaval, sonrió.

Toda la gente que conozco están vestida de blanco, al igual que yo, Alice aparece de la nada, junto con más personas a abrazarme.

Murmurando cosas que apenas entiendo.

En cuanto el bullicio se calma y todos regresan a sus lugares les sonrió.—¿Qué es esto?.—pregunto sonriendo.—Un fiesta.—Ángela contesta junto con Ben.—¿Por qué?.—pregunto.—Por que no todos pudimos verte.—Rosalie me responde.—¿Verme?

—Lo que no sabes es que, cuando íbamos, Anne no nos dejaba pasar

—Me alegro que todos estén aquí conmigo.—les sonrió.—Cuando estabas en el hospital, estuviste a punto de morir.—sonrió con tristeza.—Pero viviste y eso es lo que importa

El silencio se hace presente, me uno a todos los invitados y con agradecimiento hablo.

—Gracias.—les agradezco.—¡Que siga la fiesta!.—grito.

Cada rostro sonriente de cada persona que conozco no hay mejor satisfacción, Ángela, Ben, Anabell, Nath, Mamá, Philp, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper...

Todos "Gracias"

Y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de que el señor Cullen, me miraba desde el otro extremo del jardín, una sonrisa cálida, sus ojos esmeralda llenos de un brillo aletargado, un suspiro saca de mis labios.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, veo que el esta consiente de que le miro.

La suave brisa de verano, es cálida, ondeando los adornos, con luces que Alice había colocado.

La música a todo volumen, el mar arrastrando la arena, la luna mirando desde el cielo la noche, no puedo evitar suspirar, esto es tan... hermoso, más hermoso que nada.

—¿Bella?.—Jacob me sorprende por detrás, trae consigo un vaso de limonada, le sonrió.—Jake.—le saludo, deja el vaso alado de la mesa de donde me encuentro, extiende su mano así a mi.—¿Me concedes esta pieza?.—pregunta con caballerosidad.

—Claro...—murmuro más para mi que para él.

Con cuidado de no caer, me levanto mi brazo enyesado no duele tanto, la música cambia a una mas lenta.

_PORQUE TE QUIERO  
Y TE SIENTO  
ARRASTRÁNDOTE POR DEBAJO DE MI PIEL  
COMO ALGO HAMBRIENTO, ALGO QUE QUEMA  
PARA ENCONTRAR UN LUGAR EN DONDE NO ESTUVE ANTES  
AHORA ESTOY DESTROZADO, ESTOY DESVANECIDO  
SOY LA MITAD DEL HOMBRE QUE PENSABA QUE ERA  
PERO TU PUEDES QUEDARTE CON  
LO QUE QUEDA DE MI. _

Siento una extraña sensación de calidez, sonrió contra su hombro, es lo más bello que eh sentido.

—Me alegro que estés bien.

—Más a mi.

Rió, el me da una vuelta, mi único brazo bueno le abraza, sigo bailando con él, no quiero que acabe la canción, hace mucho que no tengo esta paz dentro de mi.

—Bella...yo te fui a ver varias veces, lamento no haber estado cuando tu abriste los ojos, se que sonara egoísta. Pero quería ser lo primero que vieran tus ojos, quería que te enamoraras de mi...

Siento su corazón acelerado, me hundo más en su cuello, aspiro su aroma.

—Tal vez... algún día, me llegue a enamorar de ti, con el tiempo, no se tal vez, en un año o dos, no se solo, se que te necesito a mi lado.

Me afianzo más de su agarre.

—No creo que te enamores de mi, en un año o dos, creo que tu corazón ya esta latiendo por alguien más y es el señor _Cullen_...aunque no lo quiera admitir, se como le miras y como él te mira, Bella él...

La música acaba y da paso a otra. Una cálida mano pasa por mis hombros.

—¿Me permite?.—su voz hace que se me erice la piel.—Te lo dije.—Jacob dice a mi oído, me separo de el, y me giro, el señor Cullen de pie frente a mi, su sonrisa a medias me deslumbra.

Jacob deja mi mano sobre la de él, le sonrió y desaparece, Edward saca la mano de su bolso del pantalón.

_Solo dame una razón  
Solo un poco es suficiente  
Solo un segundo en el que no estemos rotos, solo doblados  
Y podamos aprender a amar otra vez  
Esta en las estrellas  
Ha estado escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones  
No estamos rotos, solo doblados  
Y podamos aprender a amar otra vez _

La música continua, le sonrío, toma mi mano y la une con la suya, una de sus manos viaja a mi espalda, él comienza a bailar lento, le sonrió y no puedo evitar el sonrojo.

Me acerca a él, de una manera protectora, mi cabeza descansa en su pecho, de una manera grata, siento mariposas en mi estomago, como una descarga eléctrica, mi corazón revive, es tan extraño, los bellos de mi cuello se erizan.

—Me asusto mucho señorita Isabella.—murmura sobre mi cabeza.

Solo me acerco más a él, deja caer mi mano, sus dos manos las lleva a mi cintura, mi mano la llevo a su cuello, me siento como una niña pequeña junto a su padre.

—A mi también, creí que le daría un ataque colapsivo.

—No, no, soy fuerte, estoy en mis 28.—sonrió aun que él no me vea, siento como aspira mi aroma, otra sonrisa tonta aparece en mi, deposita un suave beso en mi coronilla.

—Tendré más cuidado.

—Con tener cuidado no es suficiente.

—Edward...—murmuro, me separo de él lo suficiente para admirar sus ojos esmeralda, que están cristalinos, sonríe y veo que derrama una lagrima recorre su mejilla y termina en sus labios, con mi pulgar limpio la lagrima.

—No fue su culpa.—susurro.—pero siento que fue así.

Le sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa, varias lagrimas descienden, las vuelvo a limpiar ahora con mis labios, beso cada parte de su mejilla.

—no, no fue así, tenemos igual la culpa, no llore, si llora, siento como si...

—¿cómo si?.—levanta la ceja.—me doliera a mi.

su mano deja mi cintura, para llevarla a mi cuello, todos mis vellos se erizan.

—Le quiero, señorita Isabella.

Cierro los ojos para disfrutar esas palabras, su aliento choca contra mis labios, saco mi lengua y relamo mis labios.

—No lo haga.

—¿Hacer que?.—pregunto abriendo de golpe mis ojos.—lamer su labio, eso es... excitante.—me sonrojo.—y más sonrojarse.

Agacho la cabeza.—Es un estuche de monerías señor Cullen.

—Igualmente Isabella...

Quedamos suspendidos en el tiempo, en un sinfín de miradas, la música para solo para escuchar nuestros corazones.

Su mano pasa por mi mejilla acariciándola lentamente, mi estomago se revuelve.

—Me gustaría quedarme así con usted por toda la eternidad.—murmura.

—A mi no, porque no tendría más momentos como estos.

—Bella.—unos brazos cremosos atraviesan mi cintura, le miro, es Renesme, su cabello en rulos, su tono cobrizo, es tan familiar.

—Renesme.—le sonrió, le abrazo como si fuera el fin de mundo.

—Te extrañe.—le digo.—Igualmente.

—Creo que las dejare solas.

El señor Cullen, desaparece dándonos solas.

—No era mi intención lo del accidente.—agacha la mirada, su semblante regresa a ser serio.—no fue tu intención.—le aclaro.—me siento culpable.

—No es tú culpa.—acaricio sus cabellos, le tomo de la mano y la dirijo hacía una mesa, en cuanto llegamos nos sentamos.

Unas cuantas lagrimas se le escapan.

—Oh...Renesme.—la vuelvo abrazar.

—Creí que te perdería como...—se detiene, sobre su nariz.

—¿Cómo...?.—dejo suspendida la pregunta.—mamá.

—No, no me perderás, creas o no...te quiero.—le informo, sus ojos se aguadan.

—Yo también.

—Renesme yo...

—¡Ahora la sorpresa!

El grito de Alice hace que la música pare, todos los invitados le miran.

—¡Adelante!

De nuevo grita, de la oscuridad vestido de blanco aparece él, su porte varonil, su sonrisa inigualable, unos ojos brillosos y apunto de llorar.

Me quedo en shock y como si fuera un pequeño robotito me levanto, y comienzo a caminar entre los invitados, hasta quedar frente a él...

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias! ¿Nunca les ha pasado que se trauma con un libro o una saga? Pues yo si, ahora me sucede eso con CdS (Cazadores de Sombras) Es un recomendable la saga, es el porque no eh subido más caps, lo lamento tanto, pero eso también es parte._**

**_Muy pronto comenzare una nueva etapa, la de la prepa y tengo puesta una meta: Subir mis calificaciones y ser lo mejor posible._**

**_Por eso me ausentare pero eso no impedirá nada, díganme ¿Cuando entran a su escuela?(:_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Nephilim)_**


	12. Chapter 12: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?_

**_Capitulo 1_**_**2**__**: **_**_¡_****_Feliz Cumpleaños_****_!_**

_Bella Pov._

Las lucen ondean, bajo un cielo encapotado de estrellas, pequeñas luciérnagas salen del pequeño estanque del jardín, los presentes me miran de una forma súbita como si esperara que reaccionara.

A paso lento, siento la hierva entre mis pies, es como si fuera parte de mi, todo a mi alrededor desaparece, los ojos chocolate de mi padre me miran fijos, junto con un brillo especial, una lagrima de felicidad cae por sus mejillas.

_—_Char...

No termino de completar la frase, siento emoción, alivio, felicidad, sorpresa y amor.

Corro con ímpetu a sus brazos, el calor que emana es tranquilizador, me trae gratos recuerdos, el ultimo verano que le vi fue cuando tenia 15 años, después de eso le vi un par de veces al año, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

_—_¡Oh...! ¡Mi pequeña niña!

Las lagrimas de felicidad de mi padre caen en mi mejilla, me acurruco en su pecho como una niña pequeña, siento alegría, como si me hubieran dado un chupete.

_—_Creí que...Oh...ni pensarlo.

Comienzo a llorar hipando, es un extraño sentimiento._—_¡Te extrañe...!

Exclamo con tristeza, sorbo mi nariz.

_—_¡Dady!._—_El grito de Anabell, me asusta por detrás, pego un gritito, papá levanta la vista, mi hermana sale de entre los invitados corriendo emocionada, me alejo de mi padre, Anabell y él se funden en un gran abrazo, Nath mi sobrino ve maravillado, le acaricio su coronilla.

_—_Ve._—_le susurro al oído, el asiente, corre con papa._—_¡Abuelito!

Charlie se separa de Anabell, corre hasta él y lo atrapa mientras lo carga.

_—_¡Pero que grande!

Aplaudiendo todos, mamá sale junto con Phil a verle._—_¡Charlie!._—_le saluda mamá, se acerca a papá y le besa la mejilla, Phil le da un apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda.

Los invitados se dispersan, Katy Perry canta Part Of Me mientras sigo con mi familia.

_—_¿Qué ya no queda nada para mi?._—_La voz de Sue me hace girar a verle con un vestido blanco de corte amplio, le sonrió mientras me acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla._—_Pensé que papa venia solo._—__l_e comento._—_Ya sabes como es tu padre.

Rio a carcajada limpia._—_¿Cómo estas?._—_le pregunto._—_Bien, el negocio de las carnadas va viento en popa._—_le sonrió y rio._—_¿Muchas lombrices?._—_bromeo.

_—_Algo así.

Nos acercamos a la familia, la luna clara sigue en su punto culminante, le sonrió, la fiesta sigue.

Los más tortuosos días de mi vida pasan por mi mente, luego de la grandiosa fiesta, pasan dos días para poder salir, por lo menos al jardín, mi cuerpo esta más descansado, la escayola sigue en mi brazo, pero sin contra tiempos.

Los días como mi familia son geniales, incluso Nath a faltado en la escuela, pero no importa tiene uno de los promedios mas altos.

Es de tarde, apenas comeremos, luego de la fiesta no he hablado con el señor Cullen, por lo que me desespero ya me eh acostumbrado a su presencia, Alice y Renesme siguen viniendo después de la escuela, aun que parece mas que Renesme viene a pelear con Nath.

_—_¿Cariño, cómo estas?._—_mamá pregunta mientras me entrega un vaso de limonada, estoy tomando el sol._—_Bien.

Respondo._—_¿Y que no vendrá el guapo joven de ojos verdes?._—_pregunta sonriendo._—_Mhm...¿De quien hablas?._—_pregunto mordiéndome el labio._—_Tu sabes...el chico de ojos verdes.

Me guiña el ojo, niego con la cabeza mientras muerdo mi labio._—_No sé de que hablas._—_me hago la inocente._—_Hazte la desentendida._—_me golpea el hombro._—_Mamá.

Hago un puchero._—_Hay...de tal palo tal astilla.

Papaá entra acompañado de Philp._—_¿No me digas?._—_mamá bromea con papá._—_Si te digo.

_—_Mamá-Papá._—_Les digo, se que están a punto de iniciar una discusión de bromas._—_Vamos cariño._—_Philp toma a mamá de la mano y la jala, se garra su sombrero de playa.

_—_Tu madre sigue igual.

_—_No te quejes._—_me burlo.

_—_¿Cómo te ah ido camarada?._—_pregunta, sonrió, muerdo mi labio._—_Bien.

Abro los ojos, muevo mi nariz de un lado a otro._—_Anabell me hablo de...Edmundo.

Entre cierro un ojo y hago una mueca._—_¿Edmundo?._—_pregunto alzando una ceja.

_—_Si...o Eduardo, la verdad no se._—_le da un trago a su cerveza.

_—_Edward._—_le corrijo._—_Mi jefe.

_—_Cariño...No me gustaría que el te...tu sabes.

Se encoje de hombros, me acerco a él, envuelvo mi único brazo bueno alrededor de él, dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro._—_No lo permitiré, aparte, él no es nada mío.

_—_¿Nada tuyo? Si te vi bailar con el muy pegada por cierto; parecían dos pulpos y eso no me gusto...pero hay algo en él, es extraño es como si él y tú...no sé, fueran el uno para el otro, como si fueran dos piezas de puzle...bebe, al verte junto a él, me entro pánico, tú eres mi hija, mi bebe, mi pequeña Bell's, aun recuerdo cuando te caíste en el lago en Luisiana.

Sonrió._—_No me perderás, y no dejare que nada me lastime lo prometo, y él no es nada...solo es mi jefe, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

_—_Eso espero._—_me acaricia el cabello.

Es fin de semana, una semana previa a mi cumpleaños, algo que ruego que no suceda, eh vuelto a mis actividades normales, la escayola ya se ha ido mas rápido de lo que pensaba, me abruma el pensar en todo, eh fallado en el paseo con Renesme, eh fallado con Jacob, creo que me voy a morir de hambre.

Papá y Sue siguen en la ciudad lo que agradezco, no quiero que se vayan aun me hacen bien, Nath sigue con su matutina, Anabell, regresa de vez en cuando molesta por el nuevo pediatra Adam sigo pensando que en verdad le falta algo de 'Compañía'

Mientras que a mi, me falta no tener tanta locura, incluso Renesme me ha llenado de ella, Alice ni se diga, en cuanto se entero de mi dichoso cumpleaños, se a puesto como loca.

_—_¡No y no!._—_chillo de nuevo, Alice y Rosalie se han empeñado en que use un muy ajustado disfraz para mi fiesta de cumpleaños que será de disfraces.

_—_¡Isabella! ¡Anda!._—_dice Alice insistentemente, con la mirada pido la ayuda de Rose, pero me la niega rotundamente._—_¡Por fis!._—_pide Rosalie batiendo sus pestañas.

_—_¡No!._—_grito, es fin de semana, el lunes regresare a mis actividades, tendré que regresar con Renesme, a la escuela, a mi departamento; a toda mi vida.

_—_¡Swan! ¡No me hagas hacer algo de lo que quiera arrepentirme!

_—_Entonces no lo hagas._—_digo desde el probador, llevamos varias horas de compras, y pensar que Edward era un maniático de las compras, Alice es mucho peor.

_—_¡Isabella Marie Swan...!

_—_Yo me encargo.

Como si fuera un choque eléctrico, mi corazón y mi mente fu-rulan a mil._—_Pero...yo.

Escucho la risa de él, es tan aletarga-dora._—_Bella ¿Sigues viva?._—_el toquido de él me hace entre abrir la puerta, una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, no se ha rasurado por lo que se ve mas sexy, sus ojos esmeralda resplandecen.

_—_Algo._—_pronuncio._—_¿Saldrías?._—_pregunta, asiento, salgo de mi escondite, Alice y Rosalie están buscando otros disfraces, él trae uno de vampiro, una capa ridículamente negra con rojo, unos colmillos por dientes.

_—_Mejor._—_me sonríe, no puedo evitar un sonrojo, hace días que no lo veo y hasta ahora sale, eso causa un poco de enojo en mi, primero me habla de rosas y todo tipo de frases cursis y ahora...

_—_¿Qué quiere señor Cullen?._—_pregunto cruzándome de brazos, regreso a mi forma fría._—_¡Auch! ¿Así saludas?._—_pregunta._—_Si, a los que se olvidan de mi._—_respondo.

_—_Lo se, lo se yo...

_—_Diga._—__respondo_ rápido, una sonrisa pequeña curva sus labios.

_—_Como dije; cada día me sorprende más señorita Swan...¿Saldría conmigo?._—_pregunta, alzo una ceja, mi boca se entre abre, como si fuera una 'o' siento mi corazón palpitar, un destello de alegría salta dentro de mi._—_Eh yo...

Frunzo el ceño, me siento molesta con él aunque se encuentre de pie parado frente a mi, muerdo mi labio._—_Piénsalo.

Pide, toma mi mano mientras la alza, sus labios rosan mi dorso hasta logar un beso, quito mi mano rápidamente _«¿Quien se cree?»_ me pregunto a mi misma.

_—_No hay nada que pensar._—_sonrió con maldad._—_Mi respuesta es NO.

Me doy media vuelta._—_¿Q-qué?._—_pregunta a mis espaldas, lo dejo hablando solo, regreso a los vestidores, pongo la cortina en su lugar, miro mi disfraz, un disfraz de sirvienta...sexy, niego con la cabeza, levanto la pierna sobre la silla para quitar los ligeros.

_—_¡Hey!._—_grito, el señor Cullen cierra la cortina detrás de él; se gira a mirarme, en cuanto me mira sus mejillas enrojecen, se voltea instantáneamente.

_—_P-por fa-avor v-istace._—_tartamudea, me miro en el espejo solo me estaba quitando las medias, bajo mi pierna de la silla, me acomodo el mantel.

_—_Ya puede voltear._—__respondo_, suelta un soplido y se gira, sus mejillas están rojas y parece haber sudado.

_—_¿Le pongo nervioso?._—_pregunto mientras me cruzo de brazos y me recargo en el espejo.

_—_No._—__r_efuta, aprieta sus manos duramente, mientras veo como le sudan.

-_—_Okei ¿Qué quiere?._—_pregunto luego de un tiempo, se deja caer en la silla quedando frente a frente._—_Solo...quería explicarle por que no le visite._—_en cuanto dice eso se deja caer en el respaldo, parece cansado, su camisa pulcra que siempre trae esta arrugada, su cabello esta incorregible, mientras sus ojeras son más evidentes, parece demacrado.

_—_No importa._—_coloco una mano en su hombro, se lleva sus manos a su rostro._—_¿Qué tienes?._—_le tuteo.

_—_Es...Renesme._—_lo suelta, puedo ver lo cansado que se encuentra._—_¿Renesme?._—_pregunto mientras me acuclillo._—_Si...ella...ha estado insoportable ¿Le nota algo raro?._—_pregunta, niego con la cabeza, hago memoria, en los últimos días, solo se la ha pasado peleando con Nath, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Tuerzo la boca._—_¿en que manera?.

_—_En la manera en la que me mira, siempre me mira como si me odiara, incuso ya no me platica como antes, ahora solo se limita a decirme 'Hola' y 'Adiós' nada más, pienso que es la escuela pero no creo, ella me lo diría...creo que le faltas tú.

Dejo caer mi barbilla en su rodilla, niego con la cabeza._—_No creo que sea eso...¿Hace cuanto que no pasas una tarde con ella?

Abre los ojos en grande, parece que lo tomo por sorpresa.-_—_..Mucho

Murmura con vergüenza, le sonrió con tristeza._—_Tal vez sea eso...¿Por que no deja un día de lado su trabajo?

_—_No puedo.

_—_¿O no quiere?._—_me levanto.

_—_No es eso...es solo...

_—_¿Solo...?

_—_¡Bella!._—_un grito me hace detenerme, me giro mientras guardo mi tarea.

_—_¡Bella!._—_Jacob viene corriendo detrás de mi con unos papeles en mano.

_—_Jake...¿Qué tal?._—_pregunto mientras cierro mi bolso y lo coloco en mi hombro.

_—_Bien ¿Y tu?._—_pregunta.

_—_Bien...creí que ya no te vería._—_respondo, sonríe sus mejillas se enrojecen.

_—_Jajaja, no te libraras de mi fácilmente; aun que ya no vayas a trabajar._—_cierro los ojos mientras muerdo mi labio.

_—_Jake, en verdad lo siento tanto._—_le toco el brazo, sonríe.

_—_Descuida, me entere que regresaste con el sr Cullen._—_asiento.

_—_Si...lo hice por Renesme.

_—_¿Renesme?._—_pregunta alzando las cejas.

_—_Renesme.

Parece que no me cree, pero me da igual, mientras yo sepa mis razones.

_—_Por cierto._—_comenzamos a caminar por el campus._—_¿Qué harás el fin de semana?.-pregunta, recuerdo la fiesta._—_Mhm...¿Sábado o domingo?_—_-pregunto mientras, entramos al estacionamiento.

_—_Sábado.

_—_Nada._—_sonríe de oreja a oreja, pasa sus manos por sus jeans.

_—_¿Entonces estaría bien si te invito a cenar?

Me detengo en seco, él se para delante de mi, dejo caer mi peso en una pierna.

-_—_Eso...estaria bien.

Sonrió, se gira y me sonríe con alegría, sus hoyuelos se muestran.

_—_¡No te arrepentirás!

Sus brazos me congelan, siento la calidez que emanan, me acerco a Jacob y sonrió contra su hombro, aspiro su aroma.

Cierro los ojos, mientras me dejo disfrutar. Un carraspeo me asusta, abro los ojos y ahí esta él, parado frente a mi, sus ojos azules como el cielo, que alguna vez me enamoraron me miran, entre asustados y furiosos, sus labios se tuercen en una mueca, su cabello castaño claro cae sobre sus ojos.

Me separo un poco de él, quiero salir corriendo, que Jacob me salve, hago como si no le vieran.

_—_Entonces el sábado a las 7.

_—_A las 7.

Los días en Jacksonville, se pasan rápido junto a mi padre, no eh vuelto hablar con el sr Cullen, ni con Jacob, hoy es viernes por la tarde, me toca cuidar a Renesme.

Pero parece como si no existiera, ya que solo esta encerrada en su habitación, creo que tiene depresión, desde el lunes son habla conmigo, su rutina se ha vuelto de escuela a casa, pienso que esta enferma, Sophie no ha comentado nada, incluso en la salida ya no la veo con ella.

_—_Renesme._—_toco a su puerta, música triste se escucha detrás de la puerta, sigo tocando por varios minutos.

Me dejo caer sobre la puerta, tomo mi libro de 'Aprende de los Adolescentes' me encojo de piernas, mientras comienzo con el capitulo 10 del libro 'Como hablar de "me gusta una chica"'

Comienzo a leer, un grito ensordecedor se escucha dentro de la habitación, me paro de un salto exaltada, comienzo a mover la manija sin cesar, y a tocar._—_¡Renesme!._—_grito mientras doy golpes a la puerta y muevo al perilla.

La puerta de abre de un golpe, Renesme esta descalza, trae un vestido rosado con flores, muy chico para mi gusto, suelto su cabello revolotea, pequeñas hebras cobres cuelgan, trae su oso de peluche.

Comienza a correr cuesta abajo, le sigo de cerca, hasta el ultimo piso, corre por todo el pasillo hasta la puerta corrediza de cristal, cuando llega sale de golpe, el viento sopla fuertemente, le sigo hasta el árbol de la esquina, comienza a saltar.

_—_Renesme._—_le toco el hombro, se sacude mi mano y sigue saltando._—_¿Qué pasa?._—_pregunto consternada.

_—_Nada._—_dice seca.

_—_¿Nada? saliste disparada al jardín.

_—_Si me quieres ayudar, baja esa foto.

Levanto la vista hacia la copa del árbol, entre las ramas y hojas descansa una fotografía enredada. Comienzo a saltar de puntillas pero no la alcanzo.

Me trepo al árbol apoyándome en un tronco del árbol, en cuanto me subo alcanzo la fotografía, la tengo en mis manos, miro hacia abajo, me meso antes de saltar.

Siento un golpe en mi parte trasera, eh caído de pompis. Miro a los lados, Renesme esta estática, parece haber visto un fantasma, corre hacia la foto que esta a unos centímetros de mi. La toma con delicadeza y la limpia del polvo.

Corre a mi ayuda, en cuanto me levanto limpio mi trasero.

_—_¿Te encuentras bien?._—_pregunta luego de mirarme, parece que me eh raspado el codo, nada importante.

_—_Si._—_murmuro, mientras veo mi herida, Renesme regresa su mirada hacia al foto, veo como mira con tristeza la foto.

_—_Se puede saber ¿Qué tiene esa foto? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Pregunto, su mirada baja, creo que no debí preguntar. Me entrega la fotografía.

_—_Es...hermosa._—_murmuro, con detenimiento la miro, una mujer de cabellos castaños claros, unas cejas curveadas, debajo de ellas unas pestañas largas, una nariz respingada, unos labios en forma de corazón alargados, una cara afilada, hermosa en pocas palabras, no debe de tener mas de 17 o 18.

_—_¿Q-quien es?._—_pregunto mirándola detenidamente.

_—_Mi..madre._—_murmura.

Es ahí que caigo en cuenta de algo...nunca antes había me había preguntado sobre la madre de Renesme y la esposa del sr Cullen, todos tenemos una madre hasta los animales.

_—_¿C-como se llama?._—__s_iento mis que mis palabras salen como si estuvieran programadas.

_—_Miranda, Miranda Middelton._—_ siento como la sangre se baja hasta mis pies.

_—_¿La vez muy seguido?._—_pregunto._—_Si...

Me siento una basura de persona, nunca antes me había detenido a pensar en la mamá de Renesme, ni en la esposa de Edward, Renesme tiene mamá y es muy hermosa, en cierto aspecto parecida a mi, la esposa del sr Cullen.

Siento culpa por pensar en el señor Cullen de una manera indebida, le pude haber echo daño a Renesme y odio hacia él, es un maldito degenerado, tiene esposa y coqueteando conmigo, siento asco por mi, y por las demás que debieron haber caído antes sus encantos, quiero salir, correr hacia el trabajo del señor Cullen y golpearlo _«¿En que pensabas Bella? ¿Quieres lastimarte más de lo que ya estas?»_ mi conciencia me reprende.

_—_¿Por qué no esta contigo?

_—_Ella...

_—_¡Nessie!

La voz de Esme a mis espaldas me asusta, me giro a mirarla, corriendo por el pasillo con una bolsa de regalo, sus cabellos caramelos vuelan, ya no trae zapatillas, su vestido blanco y pulcro esta un poco sucio.

En cuanto llega corre a los brazos de Renesme, ella la recibe de la mejor manera con un abrazo.

_—_Feliz cumpleaños amor.

Siento el agua fría caer._—_¿T-tu c-cumpleaños?

_—_Si._—_sonríe, la señora Esme le entrega la bolsa de regalo roja.

_—_Espero que te guste.

_—_Gracias._—_Renesme le sonríe y le da un abrazo y un beso.

Comienza abrir la bolsa, saca el confeti y las tiras de papel chica, un hermoso vestido de flores tipo jumper con una camiseta gris, es precioso.

_—_Lo compre pensando en ti, aun que tengas miles de vestidos, pensé que te gustaría.

Esme junta sus manos emocionada, Renesme se queda sin habla, comienza a tartamudear._—_Es...perfecto ¡Se parece al de mamá!._—_chilla, veo al foto que tengo entre mis manos, es verdad.

Esme parece a pagarle la sonrisa, pero se reanima _«Esta familia esta loca»_

_—_Lo se cariño._—_Esme le pasa el brazo por los hombros, mientras sonríen y el da un beso en la coronilla.

_—_¿Y tu papi?._—_pregunta Esme, se le cae la cara cuando Renesme le cuenta que no se ha acordado.

_—_¡Matare a Edward!

Grita Esme histérica yo lo matare junto con ella ¿Cómo olvidas el cumpleaños de tu hija?

_—_¡No se quedara así! Oh, no ¡Ya vera!

Esme pasea por toda la cocina, Renesme y yo estamos comienzo un sándwich.

_—_Cálmese señora Esme.

La señora Esme se para en seco._—_¿Señora...?

_—_Lo siento, Esme.

Esme se deja caer en una silla junto a nosotras, Rosa no esta, fue a su clase de 'mejora tu cocina'

_—_¿Cariño, alguien más te felicito?._—_Renesme se pone roja._—_No...no he hablado con nadie, ni con Sophie._—_ puedo ver su enojo con ella misma, pero me pregunto_ «¿Y su madre?»_

Comienzo a morder mi labio, se me ha ocurrido una idea.

_—_¿Te gustan las fiestas en la playa?._—_pregunto alzando una ceja.

_—_Eh...si ¿a quien no?

_—_Esme ¿me acompaña?._—_Esme me mira con sorpresa, alza sus dos cejas castañas, me levanto d mi asiento y camino fuera de la cocina seguida de ella.

Cuando veo que Renesme no escucha me dirijo a ella.

_—_Espero que no escuche...esperaba que usted y yo...

El sol esta por ocultarse, las luces de la fiesta anterior parpadean, mi jardín esta repleto de ellas, de dos mesas, sillas, bocinas, un DJ de ultimo momento que lleva por nombre Emmett Cullen o mejor dicho 'MsEC'

_—_¿Crees que le guste?._—_pregunta Esme con duda, solo ella y yo lo hemos planeado, esperando que le guste a Renesme, los invitados ya han llegado y muchos estan por llegar.

Chicos de 12,13,14 y 15 están, gracias a Nath, Sophie ha venido con gusto, parece que ella y Renesme tuvieron un percance.

Pero nada que no se solucione, mi padre, mi madre, Anabell y Nath, esta contentos, aun que el ultimo un poco molesto.

_—_¡Claro!

_—_Eso espero, Alice y Jasper ya vienen, Rose esta en la cocina con tu mamá y Sue, Philp y Charlie están con la música ¡Ah!

Puedo ver lo nerviosa que esta._—_Tranquila Esme, le encantara.

_—_Lo se.

Me siento un poco molesta con el señor Cullen y con la mamá de Renesme ¿Qué ni una llamadita?

La música de One Direction, suena en los parlantes, ya están por traer a Renesme, todos están en trajes de baño y vestidos, las chicas y los chicos bailan, son miles de ellos.

Parece que ser la delegada de la escuela tiene su ventajas ¿O no?

Nath esta bailando con Tamara _«¡Maldita!»_ le he agarrado coraje por lo de Renesme.

_—_¡Ya viene!

Emmett apaga la música, para que no escuche.

_—_Pero, abue...¡No me gustan las sorpresas!

Ruedo los ojos, se parece a mi.

_—_Esta te gustara.

Renesme tiene los ojos vendados, todos están escondidos. En cuanto llega a la puerta, Esme le comienza a quitar la venda, Renesme parpadea varias veces, Emmett suelta la música de Taylor Swft- 22.

_-"Sí, se siente como una de esas noches  
En que abandonamos la escena completa  
Se siente como una de esas noches  
En que no vamos a dormir  
Se siente como una de esas noches  
En que luces como 'malas noticias'  
Tienes que ser mío, tienes que ser mío  
Uhhh uhhh"_

_—_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Gritan unidos, parece que a Renesme le ha tomado por sorpresa.

_—_Pero que mier...

Renesme parpadee varias veces mirando a su alrededor, todos se abalanzan contra ella felicitándola, abrazándola y besándola, Tamara la abraza con si saña, quiero regañar a Nath por invitarla, pero no lo encuentro esta con Fredy, en la playa, muchos de los que están en la playa se acercan.

En cuanto todos terminan, se regresan a bailar, puedo ver a Renesme tan contenta, en cuanto ve a Sophie se abrazan y se reconcilian, sonrió de oreja a oreja, comienzo servir la carne asada, hamburguesas, hot dogs, pizzas, etc...

El doctor Carlisle felicita a su nieta, y le entrega un regalo, es muy afortunada Renesme.

Jacob ha venido junto con su primo Seth, incluso Drew tiene el descaro de venir y el chico rubio, Nath esta muy lejos algo que agradezco.

Hambrientos se acercan, casi todas la sillas están ocupadas.

Sigo sirviendo, Alice esta junto a Renesme que esta en un adorable traje de baño (Bikini) a rayas rojas, mientras que Alice en uno estampado de flores.

Jasper les acompaña junto con Rose, que trae también un traje de baño verde olivo (bikini) se ve adorable, cuando termina de comer regresan a bailar mientras esperan para regresar al mar.

No veo al señor Cullen, algo que agradezco por que si le viera ahora mismo estaría muerto.

_—_¿Cariño por que no vas a nadar._—_Mamá me pregunta por detrás.

_—_¿Crees que debería?._—_pregunto._—_Anda.

Me da una nalgada._—_¿Dónde esta Anabell?._—_pregunto buscándola con la mirada.

_—_Ni preguntes, esta con Adam, parece que se coló._—_rueda los ojos divertida._—_¿Así?

_—_Si.

_—_¿Es lindo?

_—_Lo que le sigue._—_rio con complicidad con ella, mamá señala la esquina de la casa, Anabell trae un traje de baño rojo, tipo halter, sonrió, mientras que el tipo llamado Adam, esta echo un mangazo, su cabello rizado de un castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su tez a perlada, una sonrisa juguetona, casi puedo apostar por el sonrojo de mi hermana que el esta coqueteando.

_—_Más de lo que el sigue.

_—_Jajaja, cariño ¿Dónde esta el señor Cullen?._—_pregunta buscando con la mirada.

_—_No se, ni me interesa.

_—_¿En verdad?._—_su aliento gélido hace que los bellos de mi cuello se ericen, me giro, mamá ya ha desaparecido de la escena como una cobarde.

_—_Si._—_respondo muy segura.

_—_Um...¿Que haremos con ello?._—_no trae su monótono traje, solo su bañador azul. Dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso, sin un ápice de vello, mostrando sus seis cuadritos trabajados.

_—_Nada.

_—_¿Estas molesta?._—_pregunta con la mirada entristecida, comienza acercarse a mi peligrosamente, coloco mis manos en su pecho.

_—_No.

_—_¿No...? Eso suena a que si.

Me giro sobre mis talones para continuar por mi camino hacia la playa, en cuanto llego veo a todos los chicos bailando o nadando, me siento al lado de Rose que se esta secando, Renesme esta mojándose con Sophie.

_—_¿Todo bien?.-pregunta Rose mientras seca su larga cabellera rubia._—_Si.

Murmuro, me levanto, quito el vestido hueso de mi cuerpo, lo desabrocho de mi cuello, baja por mis piernas, traigo un traje de baño azul rey con lunares blancos, mi favorito al estilo antiguo.

_—_Woo_—_-escucho a mis espaldas, camina hasta llegar a mi ladp Jacob, quien esta con Seth.

_—_¿Woo...? Solo eso._—_bromeo.

-Hermosa, bella, perfecta, linda...etc, muchos otros adjetivos.

Sonrió._—_Bobo.

_—_¡Hey!

Le pego en el estomago, más bien a su muy bien trabajado lavadero._—_¿Nadamos?

Asiento mientras corro hacia el mar, cuando siento el agua tibia es tranquilizante, nunca quisiera salir del mar, mi cabello se pega contra mi cara, siento una ola venir, risa, música, platica se escucha, me abro paso entre la ola, una mano me jala, es Jacob esta con Seth.

_—_¿Eres sirena?._—_pregunta, asiento quito el cabello de mi rostro.

_—_Algo así_—_-sonrió, me adentro al agua hago marometas dentro de ella.

_—_¿Algo así?

_—_Si, antes era nadadora nata._—_me jacto.

_—_Oh...

Sonrió, lo tumbo en el agua, Seth me toma del brazo y me tumba, sigo jugando con ellos, es tan divertido, siento como el agua se enfría.

Pronto más risas se unen, Emmett y Rosalie juegan a las luchas junto con Jake me le uno formando una torre, comenzamos a empujarnos, Rose esta muy divertida al igual que Emmett que compite con Jacob.

Alice y Jasper también se unen al juego, pronto comenzamos a caer, estamos muy cansados.

_—_¡Jajaja!.vEmmett suelta una carcajada cuando Jasper y Alice cae, pero parece que Alice no esta muy contenta.

_—_¡Oso!._—_Grita Alice, Jasper no aparece por ningún lado, cuando menos pensamos Emmett cae junto a Rose, Jasper lo ha tumbado, Alice ríe a carcajada limpia.

_—_¿Por qué tan divertidos?._—_Anabell nos sorprende junto con tipo que antes había visto, es más guapo de lo que pensé.

_—_Jajaja, Estamos jugando ¿Se unen?._—_pregunto, el hombre y Anabell se miran, Anabell es cargada por él.

_—_Hola, por cierto soy Adam, Adam Roy._—_murmura, Anabell se sonroja, las luchas siguen, busco con la mirada a Renesme, pero soy tumbada por Rose y Alice.

Me levanto a lo lejos puedo ver a Sophie, Fredy, Nath y Renesme, también están jugando.

Me rio, seguimos jugando, ahora a quien busco es al maldito señor Cullen, siento enojo y frustración.

_—_¡Cuida...!

Las palabras se quedan atoradas, somos arrastrados por las olas, inconscientemente abro los ojos, todos somos arrastrados a la orilla.

_—_Creo que es hora de regresar._—_asiento con la cabeza, varios de los chicos están en la playa con una fogata.

_—_Eso creo._—_Alice opina, me levanto con ayuda de Jake, recogemos nuestras cosas y regresamos a casa.

Mamá, Philp, Charlie y Sue, asan malvaviscos.

_—_Hola._—_saluda mamá.

_—_Hola._—_saludan todos, seguimos de largo cobijados por las toallas.

Llevo a Rose, Alice, Anabell, hacia la habitación de Anne; a los chicos a la de Nath.

Cuando llegamos Alice es la primera en ocupar el baño, cuando sale su perfecto cabello esta arreglado y seco, junto con su vestido floreado.

_—_¡Listo!

_—_Okei._—_Rose es la siguiente, busco en mi maleta mi ropa.

_—_Oye...¿Y Edward?._—_pregunto buscando mi ropa interior.

_—_Oh...lo vi hablando con una rubia.

Siento una punzada de dolor, yo preocupada por su esposa y el de lo más fresco con otra.

_—_¿Y la mamá de Renesmes...?

_—_Ella...

_—_La que sigue.

Rose sale secando su cabello, vestida con un vestido azul índigo con caída.

_—_Eh...yo.

Tomo mis cosas mientras entro a la ducha, esta caliente siento como hace efecto en mi, mis ojos se cierran, termino de bañarme, me miro al espejo y por un instante puedo notar lo parecido de Miranda y yo.

Tomo el jumper de mezclilla azul claro junto con una blusa blanca con caída de hombro.

Sonrió a mis aspecto, con el cabello secándose al viento, me coloco los tenis y salgo.

_—_Yap, te toca Anne.

No lo duda y entra al baño, Rose y Alice salen juntas, yo me quedo a esperar a Anne.

_—_¿Bella?._—_pregunta Anne detrás de la puerta.

vSi.

_—_¿Qué piensas de Adam?._—_pregunta, esbozo una sonrisa, creo que es tiempo de que salga.

_—_Mhm...¿Por?._—_pregunto son cizaña.

_—_Nada...solo que...tu sabes.

_—_No, no seé_—_miro mis piernas un poco bronceadas.

_—_Bella.._—_repite con cansancio.

_—_Anne...

_—_Es que... yo no lo invite, él se coló solo, es que le comente me siguió y ya, pero me dejo consternada por algo...me dijo que gustaba de mi...¡Por un papel!

Rio, eso es tan dulce._—_¡Aww!

_—_No, Aww. Es que se me haca infantil y dulce...¿Tu que piensas?

_—_Pienso que es un lindo.

Anne sale secando su cabello, trae un short de mezclilla junto con una camisa blanca de vestir vaporosa.

_—_¿Cómo me veo?._—_pregunta._—_Bien.

Le sonrió._—_¿Y Edward?._—_pregunta abrochando el ultimo botón de su camisa.

-No se, ni me interesa._—_miro mis uñas.

_—_Pff, no creí que dirías eso.

_—_Ni yo.

¿Qué paso?

_—_Luego te cuento._—_paso mi mano por su espalda, dirigiéndola a hacia la salida.

En cuanto llegamos Fredy y Sophie platica animadamente, mientras toman refresco, mamá, papá, Philp, Sue, Esme y Carlisle toman animadamente en la mesa de los adultos.

Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper toman aperitivos, por mi parte dejo Anne con Adam, me acerco a buscar a Nath y Renesme ¿Dónde estarán? Coloco mis manos en mi cadera.

Es allí cuando los veo, sentados en una banca juntos riendo, eso me parece extraño, pero es mejor a que estén peleado.

Sonrió ante la escena _«Tal ves se guste__n__»_ estoy de acuerdo con mi conciencia.

_—_Buu._—_el cálido aliento de él me eriza la piel.

_—_Oh...

Murmuro, Edward se pasa al frente dejándome ver su hermosa sonrisa, tiene el cabello húmedo, lleva una camisa holgada y unos short cortos, se ve tan hermoso.

_—_Oh vamos Bella, desde que llegue estas muy rara y eso me asusta ¿Te pasa algo?

_—_Eh...no.

_—_¡Bella!._—_Jacob y Seth se acercan a mi velozmente._—_Oh, Jake ahora voy.

Le aviso antes de que llegue, dan media vuelta y se regresan ala playa. Mi mirada se va con ellos, el brazo de Edward pasa por mis hombros.

_—_Contesta._—_pide, niego con la cabeza me zafo de su agarre._—_No creo que sea correcto, su esposa se enojara._—_me muerdo la lengua._—_¿Esposa?._—_pregunta alzando una ceja.

_—_Si esposa.

_—_Bella ¿De donde sacaste que tengo esposa?._—_pregunta intrigado, me cruzo de brazos, mientras agacho al mirada.

_—_De donde sacaste a Renesme o ¿fue la cigüeña?._—_pregunto con astucia.

_—_Uy, ya se a donde va esto, Bella yo no tengo esposa.

Niego con la cabeza._—_Renesme dice que la ve a menudo.

_—_No, creo que entendiste mal, Miranda murió hace exactamente 10 años._—_sus ojos muestran enojo._—_¿Q-ué?._—_pregunto asustada.

_—_Pero yo creí que tú..._—_cierro los ojos.  
_—_No, estas equivocada, me gustaría que dejáramos eso aun lado._—_sus manos se ciernen en puños, parece molesto._—_¿Por qué te enojas?._—_pregunto.

_—_No quería tocar el tema._—_su mirada se aleja de mi, pero antes de que voltee la cabeza, logro notar tristeza.

_—_¿Fue muy doloroso?._—_pregunto clavando más el puñal, sus labios se convierten en una dura línea.

_—_Te dije que no me gusta tocar el tema._—_toco su hombro, rápido aparta mi mano.

_—_Lo...lo siento._—_llevo mi mano a mi pecho.

_—_No, tienes que sentirlo ya paso, solo no me gusta tocar el tema.

_—_¿La amabas?._—_pregunto _«¡Mierda! Bella ¿Qué no escuchas?»_

_—_Era...el amor de mi vida, yo respiraba por ella, comía por ella, vivía por ella...fue doloroso si.

Siento una brecha en mi corazón._—_Que pena._—_agacho la cabeza.

_—_No, ni tanto, sabes...me alegro de una forma u otra, ella era perfecta pero una mierda de madre dime ¿Una chica de 16 años es buena como madre._—__me encojo de hombros._

_—_Edward en verdad no tienes...

_—_¿Querías escuchar no?._—_niego.

_—_No, solo quería que...

_—_Bella...solo déjalo así, lo importante es que Renesme y yo estamos aquí ¿No? no me gustaría abrumarte con recuerdos.

Asiento._—_Dime...¿Eso era lo que te molestaba?

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, mi corazón palpita, mi mano sigue en mi pecho, esquivo su mirada, escucho como suelta una risita.

_—_Bella...eres...

Su mano toma mi rostro acariciando con su pulgar mi mejilla, levanto la mirada, siento mis mejillas rojas como un tomate, sonríe como nunca antes lo había visto, sus hoyuelos aparecen en sus mejillas, esta rojo también.

_—_Eres una tonta._—_se burla de mi, frunzo el señor.

_—_No me tienes tan contenta._—_me cruzo de brazos.

_—_¿Ahora que hice?

-Nada, solo que olvido el cumpleaños de su hija, me olvido a mi también, etc...

_—_No, no olvide su cumpleaños, ahora mismo debe estar su regalo._—_sus ojos brillan de emoción.

_—_Oh...¿Cree que eso compensara?._—_pregunto alzando la ceja.

_—_Si...aparte cuando llegue a su habitación se dará cuenta de otra sorpresa._—__p_uedo ver lo feliz que esta.

_—_Oh, eres un malote.

_—_Algo así.

Sonrió, su mano sigue en mi mejilla, siento que estoy a punto de explotar.

_—_Bella, me harías el extraordinario honor de ¿salir a una cita conmigo?

Abro los ojos en grande._—_¿Otra vez?._—_pregunto alzando las cejas.

_—_Seria la segunda cita si hubieras aceptado._—_muerdo mi labio.

_—_Anda di que si._—_pide parpadeando varias veces.

_—_No se...¿Cuando seria?._—_sonríe con satisfacción.

_—_Que tal...mañana._—_sonríe, trago duro, mañana es mi cita con Jake.

_—_No, no creo que sea buena idea.

_—_¿Por?._—_me muerdo el labio mientras me aparto.

_—_Tengo una cita._—_digo con monotonía._—_¿Cita? ¿Con?

_—_Jake.

Me arrepiento de decirlo, Edward empuña sus puños, parece más que molesto.

_—_No te enojes ¿El próximo sábado?._—_pregunto con inocencia mientras tomo entre mis manos su camisa.

_—_No, creo que estaré ocupado.

_—_Edward...

_—_No, Bella.

Se cruza de brazos, le sonrió con tristeza._—_Esta bien...señor Cullen.

_—_Bien.

_—_Bien.

El silencio entre nosotros se abre una brecha de silencio.

_—_¿Me besarías?._—_pregunta.

_—_No.

_—_¿Saldrías conmigo?._—_levanta una ceja divertido.

_—_Si.

_—_¿El próximo sábado a las 8?

Asiento con la cabeza._—_¿Me besarías?._—_vuelve a preguntar.

_—_No.

_—_Okei.

_—_Te quiero._—_murmura, lentamente nos acercamos.

_—_Me gusta, no más señor Cullen.

_—_Me conformo._—_sonrió, sus brazos me atrapan, muevo mis manos para llevarlas a sus hombros.

_—_Oh...señor Cullen, es tan fascinante ¿De donde salió usted?

_—_De mi mami._—_bromea._—_muy gracioso.

_—_¿Y usted?

_—_De mi mami._—_me saca la lengua._—_no es justo.

_—_¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?

_—_Nadie.

_—_¿Entonces?

_—_¿Entonces qué?

_—_¿Bailamos?

_—_Aja._—_asiento, comenzamos a movernos en un compás suave.

_—_¿Le gusta ser niñera?._—_pregunta entre mi cuello.

_—_Si.

_—_¿No le es difícil?

_—_Sip, pero ¿Quién dijo que ser niñera es fácil? cuando se tiene aun jefe tan sexy.

_—_Eres imposible señorita Swan.

_—_Igualmente señor Cullen.

_—_Me Gustas.

_—_Y tu a mi.

Tal vez suene extraño, que lo diga o ya lo sabrán, creo que me vuelvo loca ante los brazos del señor Cullen, pero ¿Quién se resistiría a este hombre? mi corazón palpita cada vez que le veo, sonrió cada vez que le veo reír, corrientes electivas atraviesan cuando le toco. ¿Me estoy enamorando?

_«Si lo creo Bella, estas mas que Jodidamente enamorado del señor Cullen, pero vamos ¿Quién se resiste a él? Nadie, tendré que usar mi mayor fuerza de voluntad contra él y la familia Cullen, pero mientras, disfruta Bella...solo no dejes que...te lastime»_

Sonrió contra su hombro, mientras aspiro su aroma.

_"Y cada vez que me miras puedo volverme loca pero no lo digo  
Pero no lo haré porque prefiero estar sola que perderte  
Y todo lo que realmente quiero hacer es estar junto a ti,  
Pero estoy muy cansada de pelear  
Y podría decirte ahora "_

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracia__s__! _**

**_Chicas se que en estos ultimos meses no eh estado actualizando como es debido, pero hay muy poderosas razones: 1. La preparatoria, no sabia que consumiriria todo mi tiempo, y eso que estoy en primer semestre y estoy en la mañana, en verdad lo lamento tanto. 2. La inspiración, no me llega, y cuando quiero escribir estoy ocupada o no se puede. 3. mi computadora se descompuso, en el teclado no funcionan las teclas 1,2,3 y 4 donde tengo los signos..._**

**_Pero como dije así me tarde hasta que me gradué de la universidad continuare este fic y los demás, veré que puedo hacer, así me tenga que tomar toda la cafetera para funcionar de noche no importa..._**

**_Mientras tanto ¿Qué tal el señor Cullen? e.é Es hermoso *.* Y Bella es una tonta ¿Por qué la escritora la hizo tan insegura? OknO.-. ¿Ya vieron Cazadores de Sombras (Película)? Yo si, siento que le falto mucho para adaptarse al libro, pero fuera de eso esta genial.. _**

**_Espero seguir actualizando (: Mientras tando recuerden que 'Nunca las olvidare, una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras' _**

**_Las amo-doro (: Pregunta: ¿Ahora que creen que sucederá? _**

**_Atte: Teffy CdSTwiliDirectionerNephilim... (: _**


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

**_La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?_**

**_Capitulo 13: ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?_**

_Bella Pov._

Los rayos del sol me despiertan estoy tan cansada que siento que me pesa el alma, aprieto mi almohada contra mi pecho, veo el techo de cerca ya que estoy en la litera, comienzo a moverme sobre mi propio eje, miro hacia abajo en busca de Nath, pero parece que se ha ido, veo el reloj en la pared son las 12:45pm creo que me he quedado más que dormida.

Con pesadez levanto mi cuerpo de la cama _«Como desearía quedarme todo el día»_ pienso para mi misma, bajo de un salto ya que me da flojera bajar por las escaleras, me rascó la cabeza, abro el puerta el dulce aroma a Hot-cakes me alienta a seguir caminando descalza, miro mi atuendo me quede dormida con la ropa de ayer.

Asomo mi cabeza ala cocina, mamá y Sue están cocinando, sonrió; Anne sirve a los chicos, me cruzo de brazos aun adormilada._—_Buenos días hija._—_papá me saluda mientras le da un sorbo a su taza.

_—_Buenos días._—_saludo a todos, Philp me saluda con el tenedor en la mano, Nath me sonríe con los cachetes inflados por la comida._—_Nath come despacio._—_le reprendo un bostezo sale de mi boca.

_—_Veo que alguien todavía tiene sueño._—_mamá comenta._—_algo._—_tomo la silla para sentarme, dejo mis pies de lado mirando como Sue y mamá se desenvuelven.

_—_¿Quieres desayunar?._—_pregunta Sue mientras le da vuelta a los hot-cakes._—_Sip, por favor._—_pido mientras me siervo un vaso de jugo de naranja._—_¿Estuvo buena la fiesta?._—_Anne pregunta mientras deja mi plato en la mesa no puedo evitar sonrojarme._—_Si ¿Y tú?._—_pregunto sus mejillas se tornan melocotón._—_¡Oye!._—_grita con frustración.

_—_Ya, ya, niñas._—_mamá nos reprende._—_¿A qué hora se levantaron?._—_pregunto, comiendo un pedazo de hot-cake._—_A la hora en la que estabas roncando._—_Nath se burla de mi._—_Ok, vale ya entendí.

_—_¿Qué vas hacer hoy cariño?._—_pregunta papá mientras da un bocado a su fruta.

_—_Um...tengo una cita con Jake._—_me encojo de hombros mientras tomo jugo de naranja.

_—_¿Con quién?._—_pregunta mientras parte otro pedazo de hot-cake.

_—_Jake, un amigo, él era mi jefe anteriormente._—_me sonrojo._—_¿Jefe?._—_pregunta, me maldigo a mi misma _«¡Mierda! No sabe papá»_._—_Eh...si, mi ex-jefe, había renunciado con Edward entonces...

_—_¿Ahora tuteas a tu jefe?._—_papá levanta una ceja molesto._—_Si, bueno fuera del horario de trabajo._—_me re pego a la mesa mientras como un pedazo de fruta con yogurt._—_Oh...bueno._—_murmura molesto.

_—_Papi, no te dije porque no era de importancia._—_alcanzo su mano._—_Esta bien._—_me contesta frio.

Cierro los ojos._—_Bueno, ya que hablamos de citas, yo también voy a una...

_—_¿Con?._—_papá vuelve a molestarse._—_Con Adam._—_murmura Anne mientras se sirve café.

_—_Oh...

_—_Papá._—_Anne y yo decimos unidas._—_Es solo que mis bebes crecen tan rápido._—_se limpia una lagrima imaginaria._—_Algún día teníamos que hacerlo.

_—_Lo sé, pero están pronto...

Todos reímos por su actuación de padre afligido.

Me percato de que Nath solo mueve su fruta, sus largas pestañas esconden sus ojos, puedo ver que le ocurre algo, nunca antes lo había visto así.

_—_¿Estas bien?._—_pregunto mientras coloco mi mano sobre la suya, el levanta la mirada._—_Si._—_responde seco.

Pronto la tarde se me va volando con mi familia hasta el punto de darme flojera el salir con Jacob. Pero no puedo cancelar, tengo que hacerlo; se lo prometí.

Conduzco por la principal avenida para salir al estacionamiento subterráneo, en cuanto me estaciono en mi lugar una camioneta que siempre veo una crossfox 2010, me pregunto ¿De quien será? dejo eso a mi imaginación, no tengo tiempo de averiguar.

Subo por las escaleras hasta el 6 piso que es el mío, busco en mi bolso haber si las encuentro a tientas, y las veo, saco mis llaves y abro.  
Las luces están apagadas como las deje, las enciendo dejando ver mi desgastado departamento, mañana tendré que limpiar, comienzo a recoger un poco mi desgastado sillón color verde olivo.

Me acuesto, siento que mis ojos se cierre por un momento, me estoy cayendo de sueño, el timbre de mi celular Britney Spears-toxic.

_" Soy adicta a ti  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?  
Y amo lo que haces.  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico? " _

Veo la pantalla del celular, es Edward.

_—_¿Alo?._—_pregunto mientras titubeo en si o no caminar a mi habitación._—_¡Bella!._—_la voz animosa de él me sorprende._—_¿Qué ocurre señor Cullen?._—_pregunto levantándome de golpe para caminar a mi habitación a bañarme.

_—_Le venia a invitar a salir a cine._—_parece muy contento.

_—_Oh...lo lamento, tengo una cita con Jake._—_respondo mientras dejo mi celular en mi hombro y comienzo a buscar que ponerme.

_—_Oh, pero creí que usted...

_—_Um...lo lamento._—_murmuro cuando encuentro que ponerme.

_—_Okei._—_escucho que se molesta._—_Señor Cullen usted ya sabia de mi cita._—_lo acuso mientras coloco el celular en mi oído.

_—_Lo sé, pero creí que usted...olvídelo._—_lo siguiente que escucho es el bip de la terminación de la llamada.

Me quedo atónita miro mi celular _«¡¿Que mierdas le pasa?!»_ me pregunto a mi misma, tomo mis cosas de baño junto con mi toalla.

Me introduzco dentro de la ducha, no quiero usar la bañera, no tengo ganas solo quiero una ducha refrescante para despertarme.

Pronto el agua hace efecto, me siento más despierta, tomo la toalla y me envuelvo, quito el paño del espejo para ver mi palidez.

Me seco el cabello con la toalla mientras también me en cremo, termino de vestir unos jeans, una camisa a cuadros roja, unos converse rojos de bota y un saco.

Comienzo a maquillarme, me siento un poco extraña ya que nunca me maquillo, en cuanto me miro me siento feliz con mi resultado.

Tomo un bolso cruzado camel que hace juego con mi conjunto, sonrió en el espejo, comienzo a peinarme haciéndome una trenza de lado y dejando pequeñas hebras sueltas.

Veo el reloj son las 6:45pm perfecto, no me atrasare. Me tumbo en mi cama tendida y enciendo la televisión la película de Pretty Woman.

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca son las 6:58pm, me hundo más en la cama, pronto el timbre suena, me levanto de un tirón por mi bolso, sonrió al verme por ultima vez.

Camino hasta la puerta, en lo que abro miro a Jacob quien sonríe de oreja a oreja.

_—_Hola._—_saludo recargándome en la puerta._—_Hola...Woo te ves fantástica._—_una sonrisa de lado a lado surca en su rostro._—_Gracias._—_no puedo evitar sonrojarme._—_¿Nos vamos?._—_pregunta, asiento con la cabeza, me giro y cierro la puerta.

Camino a su lado cohibida._—_Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a unos amigos._—_suspiro de alivio, no sabría de que conversar, frente al elevador posa su mano en mi espalda, se abre mostrando ala señora Jockins.

_—_Buenas noches, muchachos._—_nos saluda._—_A usted._—_sonreímos ambos, entramos al elevador la música de ambiente nos hace reír Hanck debió de haber jugado ya que se escucha el Harlem Shake.

Pronto nos encontramos en el estacionamiento subterráneo, a lo lejos al lado de mi camioneta diviso a 4 personas.

_—_¡Chicos!._—_Jacob levanta la mano conforme avanzamos, en cuanto estamos frente a frente a los amigos de Jake no me sorprendo ya que Seth esta aquí.

_—_Hola, eh, chicos les presento a Bella._—_me presenta, un chico de cabello rizado corto color negro, su tez rojiza, sus ojos castaño oscuro, su cuerpo musculoso se nota más por su camisa negra, unos jeans y unos converse negros.

_—_Hola, soy Bella._—_le extiendo la mano._—_San Uley._—_me saluda.

_—_Un gusto._—_me extiende la mano una mujer de cabello negro largo y lacio, su tez a perlada, sus ojos café chocolate como los míos, su cuerpo de torneado se amolda a su vestido rojo pasión ceñido a su cuerpo._—_Emily Young, novia de Sam.

Le sonrió, una chica de cabello rubio con mechas rosadas, unos ojos verde quemado, su tez pálida como el albino, su cuerpo curvilíneo adornado con un short rabón, una camiseta de los Beatles, unos lentes reivan de vidrio.

_—_Hola._—_saludo a la chica, ella me da un signo de paz y amor._—_Que onda, soy Mina._—_sonrió.

_—_Bella, lindo nombre.

_—_Okei, vamos._—_Jacob junta sus manos, nos señala la camioneta que anteriormente había visto._—_¿Es tu auto?._—_pregunto impresionada, sus mejillas se tornan rojizas._—_Si.

Asiento, entre abro la boca para preguntar, pero mejor me callo.  
Los primeros en subir son Emily y Sam, los siguientes son Mina y Seth.

_—_Vamos Bella._—_me apresura Jacob en lo que sube ala camioneta._—_No hay espacio._—_acuso mirando que la parte de atrás esta llena.

_—_No seas tontita, tu vienes adelante._—_asiento, abro la puerta y subo, el aire acondicionado esta a todo lo que da, Taylor Swift se escucha en la radio.

_—_¡Amo esa canción!._—_grita Mina._—_¿Te gusta Swift?._—_pregunto abrochando mi cinturón.

_—_No, pero me gusta su música._—_Mina pega un grito cantando.

_"Vamos, vamos no me dejes así  
Pensé que tu te imaginabas  
Algo muy malo esta pasando  
Tu eres todo lo que yo quería " _

Frente a un imponente restaurante todos nos encontramos, veo a Jacob que sonríe de par en par, no estoy muy convencida.

_—_¿Les gusta chicas?._—_pregunta Jacob, solo atino a sentir._—_Si, pero es muy elegante._—_miro mi vestimenta._—_Oh, vamos Bella no te preocupes._—_Mina me sonríe bajo sus lentes.

Jacob toma mi mano dándome confianza, siento mis mejillas arder.

_—_Mesa para 6._—_Jacob le habla al mozo de la entrada._—_¿Reservación?._—_pregunta el señor de bigote._—_Black.

El mozo mira a Jacob de pies a cabeza, asiente._—_por aquí, por favor._—_nos conduce directamente a una mesa de seis, miro el restaurante es tan bello con manteles blancos, cristalería, porcelana y plata.

_—_Woo._—_pronuncio al mirar nuestra mesa, 3 meses juntas con mantel blanco, cubiertos de plata, un arreglo floral de petunias rojas y moradas.

_—_¿Te gusta?._—_pregunta Jacob mientras suelta mi mano para darme el asiento.

_—_Si, es muy hermoso.

_—_¿Y tu Mina?._—_Seth le quita la silla para sentarse, pero Mina lo deja para sentarse en otra silla._—_Me hubiera gustado comer hamburguesas._—_Seth se rasca al cabeza confundido, veo que Jacob niega con al cabeza.

Jake se sienta frente a mi, alado esta Mina y luego Emily.  
El camarero pronto se acerca._—_Buenas noches, esta velada será servida por mi ¿Desean pedir algo de tomar?._—_dice mientras nos entrega los menús, digo gracias cuando recibo el mío._—_¿Qué quieren tomar?._—_pregunta Jacob a todas._—_Una limonada._—_pide Emily._—_Um...no sé, agua pura._—_Mina pide con aburrimiento.

_—_Un jugo de naranja._—_pido mientras miro la carta.

_—_Lo mismo que la joven._—_Jacob me sonríe sobre la carta.

_—_nosotros igual._—_Seth y Sam piden lo mismo que Mina y Emily.

Les sonreímos ambas, Jacob esta frente a mi, Emily y Sam igual, Mina y Seth se miran mutuamente.

Siento al tensión en nosotros.

_—_Dime Bella ¿Cómo conociste a Jake?._—_Emily me habla sobre el hombro de Mina.

_—_Eh, en la cafetería._—_me rascó la cabeza._—_Um..¿Cuál?._—_pregunta frunciendo los labios.

_—_En Ameli's._—_le sonrió, todos están atentos.

_—_¿Y ustedes?._—_pregunto mirando al camarero que trae nuestras bebidas._—_Yo conocí a Sam por la universidad._—_se sonroja Emily._—_Seth es mi compañero de clase de química.

El camarero deja a todos nuestras bebidas._—_¿Desean ordenar?._—_pregunta apuntando con su bolígrafo a su libreta._—_Si, eh una hamburguesa vegetariana._—_sonríe Mina.

_—_Yo también solo que sin lo vegetariano y papas._—_Seth entrega los dos menús.

_—_Yo un filete mingón con salsa y verduras cocinas.

_—_Um...filete de pollo relleno y papas._—_Sam entrega los menús ala camarero.

Jacob me mira interrogativo, miro la carta no tengo mucha hambre que digamos.

_—_Lasaña y ensalada cesar._—_pido mientras entrego mi carta._—_Filete de pollo con verduras al gratín._—_le sonrió.

_—_Okei, en un momento les traigo su orden._—_sale apresurado, veo que todo se consume en un silencio arido.

_—_¿Y donde trabajas?._—_pregunta Mina._—_Mina..._—_Seth le mira especulativamente.

_—_Esta bien._—_le sonrió.

Pronto la cena se va entre risas y platicas triviales.

_—_Tengo ganas de bailar._—_Mina baila sobre su asiento moviendo los hombros._—_¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? Sam hace mucho que no vamos._—_Emily le alienta, Sam se sonroja.

_—_Okei, solo si quieren ir los demás._—_Mina asiente, Seth se sonroja, mientras que Jacob pide mi aprobación.

_—_Esta bien, vamos._—_les sonrió.

_—_¡Yupi!._—_Mina brinca sobre su silla, eso me recuerda a cierta duendecilla.

_—_La cuenta._—_Jacob levanta la mano.

Todos regresamos ala camioneta, McFly se escucha en lo alto, me siento un poco extraña, solo quería una cena tranquila y salir de ahí.

_—_¿Bella te sientes bien?._—_la mano de Jacob aprieta la mía._—_Si._—_sonrió falsamente.

Pronto estamos afueras de un antro esperando nuestro turno para entrar al club _"Inferno"_ levanto al ceja _«¿en verdad se llama así?» _me pregunto a mi misma.

_—_¡Andando!._—_Mina me jala del brazo, la sigo entre la multitud esta a reventar, la música estridente me aturde, hombres, mujeres bailando.

Mina brinca de un lado para otro, junto con Emily, nos sentamos en una mesa donde el camarero nos atiende.

_—_¿Qué van a querer?._—_pregunta por cortesía.

_—_Un Wisky._—_Jake es el primero en pedir._—_Un tequila._—_Sam le pide con una sonrisa socarrona._—_Una cerveza.

_—_Nosotras también._—_las tres decimos, reímos.

_—_Muy bien, Seth quiero bailar._—_Mina le toma la mano suplicante.

_—_E...eh esta b-bien._—_titubea, Seth se pone colorado, Mina lo arrastra a la pista de baile.

Emily también se lleva a Sam.

Miro el lugar, solo Jake y yo nos quedamos, la música sigue.

_—_Bella...¿En verdad te diviertes?._—_pregunta arrastrando una silla a mi lado.

_—_Si, solo que no sabia que venían más amigos._—_sonrió con tristeza.

_—_Lo lamento, como ya te darás cuenta Seth no es muy bueno con las chicas, quería que le ayudara._—_se encoje de hombros._—_Esta bien.

_—_¿Bella en verdad estas bien?._—_asiento.

_—_Bella...

_—_Jake...

_—_Sus ordenes._—_el camarero interrumpe dejando nuestros pedidos.

Le agradecemos y desaparece entre la muchedumbre, le doy un trago a mi cerveza fría._—_No sabia que tomabas._—_dice mientras le da un sorbo al wisky._—_hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Black.

Reímos ambos, comenzamos a beber, Emily corre junto con los chicos, tomando cerveza, tequila y wisky.

La música sube el volumen, más gente se amontona, comenzamos a platicar trivialidades.  
Luego de un tiempo los cuatro regresan a la pista de baile, le sonrió a Jake._—_Me gustaría saber más de ti.

Asiento._—__Y_ yo mas.

_"Porque sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste  
¡Qué vergüenza de mí!  
Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca había estado  
Y así me dejaste tirada  
Sabía que eras un problema cuando entraste  
¡Qué vergüenza de mí!  
Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca había estado  
Ahora estoy tirada en el frío suelo  
Oh oh problema problema, problema  
Oh oh problema problema, problema" _

_—_¿Bailamos?._—_pregunta Jacob tendiéndome la mano.

_—_Esta bien._—_le sonrió, comienza la música electrónica, nos movemos al compas, esto se siente tan bien, los cuatro se juntan a nuestro lado, bailando los seis.

_"Que tú y yo podríamos Aprender a Amar de Nuevo  
Después de Todo Este Tiempo  
Tal Vez Así es Como supe Que eras la Única  
Aun podrías Creer En Mí Otra Vez  
Después de sabor Todas Nuestras Pruebas  
Tal Vez Así es Como supe Que eras la Única" _

Bailo de espaldas ala multitud, Mina se mete al circulo y comienza a bailar con Seth muy pagadamente, retrocedo un poco hasta chocar con alguien.

_—_¡Cuidado!._—_una voz familiar me hace voltear.

_—_¡Bell's!._—_chilla Ángela quien esta con Ben, Jessica, Mike, Micaela y Dan.

_—_Chicos ¿Quéhacen aquí?._—_pregunto mirando como toman.

_—_Lo mismo que tu Bellita._—_Micaela se burla, solo le ruedo los ojos._—_¿Dónde estas?._—_pregunta Ángela sobre la música; apunto con mi dedo a nuestra mesa._—_Okei, vamos para haya.

Ángela toma su cartera seguida de Jessica y Micaela; la ultima me saca la lengua_ «Muy madura» _

Las dirijo a la mesa._—_¿Bella donde estabas?._—_Jacob me toma del codo.

_—_Con mis amigos._—_señalo a los seis.

_—_Oh..._—_Ángela se gira a mirarme, pero parece que babea por él.

_—_Ángela, Jacob._—_le sonríe Ángela._—_Oh...Con que tu eres Jacob._—_le extiende la mano.

_—_Si._—_Jake le da la mano._—_Bien ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?_—_-pregunto mientras me encojo de hombros._—_perfecto.

Los seis sigue a Jake hasta la pista, yo me desparezco del camino para ir al tocador.  
Me abro paso con dificultad pero pronto estoy en el pasillo directo a los baños, dos chicas están conteniendo a una que vomita, mientras que una pareja casi tiene sexo.

Continuo mi recorrido hasta los baños, pero choco con una persona cuando me empuja un hombre.

_—_¡Auch!._—_grita sobando su tobillo, levanto mis manos en forma de disculpa._—_En verdad, en verdad lo lamento._—_me disculpo con una melena castaña, casi llegándole ala mitad de la espalda, sobre un vestido blanco con cola de pato.

_—_Esta bien te dis...

La mujer se da media vuelta dejando me ver sus ojos esmeralda._—_A...alice._—_murmuro sorprendía, me extiende los brazos._—_¡Bellita!._—_chilla por lo alto.

_—_¿Qué haces por estos lares? No te veo mucho de ser persona de antros.

_—_No, no lo soy, unos amigos y yo venimos._—_le sonrió.

_—_Oh, esta bien.

_—_¿Con quien vienes?._—_pregunto mirando a todos lados.

_—_Con mi Jazz, Victoria una amiga y su novio, ahh y...

_—_Listo andando._—_Una pelirroja sale del baño, su vestido negro ceñido va de acuerdo a sus zapatillas y sus ojos verdes como un gato.

_—_Vic, te presento a Bella._—_Alice nos presenta, le sonrió._—_Oh, tu eres la Bella de quien tanto me han hablado._—_le extiendo la mano._—_Espero que cosas buenas._—_bromeo.

_—_¡Por supuesto!._—_Victoria me da una sonrisa cálida mostrando su dentadura blanca.

_—_Jajaja, bueno ¿Bell's a donde ibas?._—_pregunta tomando mi mano agitándola.

_—_Al baño._—_sonrió._—_Oh...te esperamos._—_Victoria le toca el hombro a Alice en signo de complicidad.

Salgo de la escena para meterme a unos baños sucios, oliendo a excremento.

Me miro en el espejo estoy despeinada y me siento extrañamente frustrada.  
Mi celular suena, meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón en busca de mi celular, miro la pantalla es Edward.

_—_¿Hola?._—_pregunto acomodando un poco mi cabello._—_¿Hola, Bella?._—_pregunta.

_—_Si, soy yo._—_respondo moviendo la cabeza.

_—_¡Oh...! perdón es que no te escucho ¿Dónde estas?.

_—_En un antro._—_coloco el altavoz dejando mi celular al lado del lavabo mientras lavo mis manos.

_—_¿Antro? Creí que solo irían a cenar...me hubieras dicho, estoy afuera de tu departamento.  
Me miro al espejo, parpadeo varias veces _«¿Qu__é__ hace ahí señor Cullen?» _

_—_Eh...no, y lo lamento pero ¿Qué hace en mi departamento?._—_pregunto arreglando mi camisa.

_—_Nada, olvídelo._—_me miro por ultima vez, en el baño se escucha un bip.

_—_¡Mierda!._—_masculló.

Termino de arreglarme un poco y salgo, Alice y Victoria sigue paradas charlando.

_—_Vamos._—_Alice me toma del brazo jalándome hacia delante.

La música ahora es tranquila, Ángela y Ben están lejos besándose, Micaela y Dan parecen molestos.

Dirijo Alice hacia donde esta nuestra mesa, misteriosamente esta Jasper con Mina.

_—_Hola._—_saludo a Jasper que me mira con una sonrisa._—_Hola, Bella; no sabia que conocías a Mina._—_asiento._—_si es una gran chica ¿De dónde la conoces?._—_pregunto mirando como Mina le toca el brazo._—_Es mi prima.

_—_Oh...

_—_¡Mina!._—_Alice extiende los brazos hacia Mina, quien la abraza con regocijo.

_—_¿Dónde te has metido Min?.

_—_Por ahí...Ven te tengo que presentar alguien._—_Mina jala Alice lejos de nosotros junto con Jasper, Victoria y yo nos quedamos solas.

_—_Y dime...¿Tienes novio?._—_pregunto buscando a los lados.

_—_Si, en un rato viene._—_asiento._—_¿Y tu Bella?._—_pregunta tomando un mechón de mi cabello.

_—_Eh...no.

_—_¡Bella!._—_Jacob aparece con su wisky en una mano, sonriéndome.

_—_Jake, ¿Qué ocurre?

_—_Te estuve buscando._—_me sonrojo levemente._—_lo siento, me encontré con Alice.

_—_Oh...si la vi, ven vamos a bailar._—_Jacob me toma de la mano jalándome.

_—_Um...si, pero en un momento, estoy con Victoria no la puedo dejar.

_—_Esta bien, Bella._—_Victoria me dedica una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Me quedo estupefacta ¿Qué a fue eso?

Niego con la cabeza mientras soy arrastrada por Jacob, solo los dos estamos bailando, me muevo con la música, mientras que Jacob solo bebé su wisky.

Pronto Seth se nos une, con una cara de pocos amigos._—_¿Qué ocurre?._—_pregunto tocando su hombro, él frunce el ceño._—_Es Mina...¡Ahg! Esta con un tipo.

_—_¿Quién?._—_pregunto susurrándole al oído, levanta la vista y me señala a un tipo de cabello castaño con tez aperlada.

_«¡Mierda!»_ Grito para mis adentros, instantáneamente recuerdo a Patrick el chico del café Lawson. Miro atentamente a Patrick que se gira y me mira con una sonrisa burlona, mi sangre se me va a los pies cuando veo que deja atrás a Mina y camina directamente a mi.

_—_H-hola._—_tartamudeo al mirarlo enfrente de mi, su chaqueta negra me hace intimidar._—_Hola, belleza.

_—_¿Qué haces aquí?._—_pregunto mirando directamente a sus topacio azules.

_—_Nada, viene con un amigo ¿Y tú?._—_su mano toma mi barbilla haciendo que le mire directamente a los ojos, mi sonrojo no se hace esperar.

_—_Bueno yo...

_—_Shh._—_me silencia colocando uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

_—_¿Y tu eres...?._—_Giro mi vista hacia Jacob quien esta encolerecido.

_—_Patrick Johnson._—_Le da la mano a Jacob, mientras con la otra sostiene mi mentón.

_—_Bueno _"Patrick"_._—_hace comillas con sus dedos al decir su nombre._—_Veras, me gustaría que dejaras a mi...amiga._—_vacila al decirlo.

_—_Um...lo pensare si ella me lo pide._—_Me sonrojo._—_Bella.

_—_Patrick...por favor, luego hablamos._—_sonrió con ansiedad.

_—_Okei, solo por que tu me lo pides._—_Levanta mi brazo, descubre un poco mi ante brazo.

_—_Este es mi numero._—_anota 10 números en mi ante brazo.

_—_Nos vemos._—_de nuevo levanta mi mentón el lo alto, roza levemente mis labios como un beso fugas, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere.

Me quedo como boba viendo como se aleja entre la multitud._—_¿Bella?._—_la voz de Jake me atrae a la realidad.

_—_Lo siento tanto, Jake._—_me disculpo.

_—_Descuida ¡Es un patán!._—_sonrió con sinceridad _«Si un patán muy atractivo»_

_—_¿Me das un trago?._—_pregunto mirando el tequila que trae en la mano._—_¿Segura?._—_pregunta alternando su mirada y la mía.

_—_Segura._—_me entrega el vaso, doy mi primer sorbo que me quema la gargante eso es revilitizador.

_—_Woo._—_escucho luego de 5 tragos.

_—_¿Bella te sientes bien?._—_pregunta tocando mi hombro, asiento._—_¡Segura! Otro vaso._—_se lo entrogo limpiando con el dorso de mi mano los restos de la bebida.

_—_Esta bien, espera._—_asiento lo que causa que me mare, siento mis mejillas arder y es inevitable tocar mis labios. _«Maldito Patrick»_

_—_Ten._—_el vaso de tequila esta ahora en mis manos, vuelvo a dar otro trago._—_¿Dónde conoces a ese Patrick?._—_Jacob pregunta dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

_—_De un café.

_—_Mhm...

_—_Vamos Jake ¿Estas celoso?._—_pregunto mientras le toco la mejilla.

_—_No, solo que no me gusto como te trata; ya tengo con Edward Cullen._—_masuña antes de terminar su cerveza.

_—_¿El señor Cullen?._—_pregunto alzando una ceja intrigada.

_—_Si...solo de ver como te mira...Bella, espero que comprendas mis sentimientos._—_me da una mirada triste junto con una sonrisa.

_—_Jacob, en verdad yo no sabia que tú...

El silencio nos gobierna por un rato _«¿Como no habías dado cuenta?»_ me reprendo _«De la misma manera que no me habías alertado» _

_—_Yo...Jacob...

_—_Esta bien Bella, supongo que tu y yo seremos best friend forever.

Sonríe con tristeza mientras de otro sorbo a su cerveza.

_—_T-tengo que ir al baño._—_dice antes de que pueda protestar, me quedo sola a mitad de la pista de baile.

Camino como zombi hasta la mesa, donde la mayoría esta reunida.

_—_Hola._—_Alice me saluda con efusividad._—_Hola._—_saludo apagada _«¿Como no te diste cuenta? ¿Le lastime?» _

_—_¿Estas bien?._—_Jasper me zarandea un poco._—_Si solo que...olvídalo.

Tomo una cerveza de la cubeta, Ángela y Alice comparten miradas cómplices, incluso Mina me mira extrañada.

Destapo la cerveza y de un tirón me la tomo, causa un efecto relajante en mi, tomo otra y continuo. _«¿Que te pasa Isabella?» _Sigo con otra y con otra, mientras me tumbo en la mesa on la cabeza agachada dándome de topes.

_—_¡Hay viene mi novio!._—_Grita Victoria con alegria, levanto mi cabeza de la mesa solo para verlo a él, Victoria señala al señor Cullen _«Genial Bella, es tu dia de suerte»_

Te odio conciencia, tomo una ultima cerveza antes de levantarme con una sonrisa fingida. Y comenzar a caminar...

La música del antro es tan cautivadora, Sofi Mayer se escucha, quiero gritar, me muevo al son de la música, mis pasos los siento tan flojos en el aire, Alice baila junto a Jasper quien la contiene, esta tomando una botella de champaye, mientras que Mina esta coqueteando con el barman, gracias a Seth.

Varios tipos se arremolinan a mi alrededor, siento que quiero salir corriendo del antro, solo para ir y gritarle unas cuentas verdades al señor _'perfección_'

_—_¡Bella!._—_se escucha sobre la música, la voz de él, quiero ir y decir celo bastardo que es él.

Las copas demás se me suben, es el momento, muevo mis caderas, bajo la luz artificial proporcionada por el antro, siento que mi corazón late.

Su cabello revuelto, su mirada persuasiva y una sonrisa torcida hace que delire.

_«¿Por que demonios Edward Cullen tiene que ser tan jodidamente perfecto?»_

En cuanto llego a su encuentro, Sofie Mayen grita '_Ya no te quiero' _

_—_¿Bella, te sientes bien?._—_pregunta, quito cabellos de mi rostro.

_—_¿A caso me veo bien?._—_pregunto, el niega con la cabeza.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí.-murmura contra mi oído, sigo moviendo me al ritmo de la música, Alice esta muy animada, mientras que Mina esta peleando con Seth, cosas de adolescentes.

_—_¡No!._—_niego, sigo bailando.

_—_Bella...

Me doy vuelta y sigo bailando con un tipo rubio.

_—_¡Bella!

No le hago caso, siento el tequila en mis venas.

'_Siento que no es honesto  
mentirte m__á__s con esto,  
Porque finjo que tiemblo  
cada vez que te beso,  
Lamento decir esto  
pero yo no te quiero. '  
_  
_—_¡Bella!._—_siento un jaloneo, cuando me doy cuenta estoy atrapada en los brazos del señor Cullen.

Inmortal de Sofie Mayen ahora se escucha.

_-¿Quién iba a pensar que te iba a encontrar?  
y en un par de segundos mi vida podría cambiar  
¿quién iba a pensar que sería solo para mi? _

Su aliento contra mi oreja es como mil descargas, siento los sentimientos a flote.

_—_Edward..._—_murmuro contra su pecho, dejo mi cabeza descansar.

_—_Bella...¿Qué me has echo?._—_pregunta.

_—_¿Y...tú a mi?

La música sigue, Alice es abrazada por Jasper a nuestro lado, Mina besa apasionadamente a Seth.

_—_Yo...ya no lo puedo evitar...me gusta señor Cullen.

_—_Y usted a mi, señorita Swan.

Quiero pensar que no es un sueño, siento los brazos de él apresarme, levanto mi rostro, mis ojos se encuentra con esas esmeraldas que me dejan sin aliento.

Me sonríe modestamente, coloco mis manos en sus hombros, lentamente siento sus músculos contraerse, quedo sentir su respiración.

Sus labios rosan los míos, me acerco mas a él, quiero el beso, deseo el beso.

_—_...B-bella.

_—_E-edward...

El frio sentimiento me atormenta, abro los ojos de golpe, el agua me inunda, muevo mis manos en busca de ayuda _«¡¿Donde estoy?!» _me pregunto a mi misma, abro los ojos en grande pero lo único que puedo ver es mi cabello empapado.

_—_¡Tranquila!._—_unas manos grandes toman mis manos colocándolas a mi alrededor, de nuevo soy sumergida _«¡¿Quien jodidos es?!» _

_—_¡Suéltame maldito!._—_grito desesperada, el agua recorre mi cuerpo otro chorro de agua cae directo en mi rostro. Trato de calmarme pero me es imposible. Seguimos por varios minutos así, hasta que el imbécil se digna dejarme libre, de un golpe regreso ala superficie.

Quito el cabello de mi rostro pasando mis manos por mi cara, parpadeo varias veces para enfocarme bien en quien es el idiota.

_—_Veo que ya estas mejor._—_su voz aterciopelada dulce me hace sonrojarme, sus ojos verdes esmeralda preocupados me alertan de que he echo algo indebido.

_—_¿Q-qué hace aquí?._—_pregunto mirando mi baño._—_Rescatándote._—_me dedica una sonrisa cálida.

_—_¿De que?._—_pregunto sentándome en la tina.

_—_De usted._—_me sonríe con tristeza._—_¿Qué ocurrió?._—_toco mi cabeza por el dolor, trato de recordar que hice.

_—_Digamos que caite en la pista y te tuve que rescatar aun que no quisieras...Bella no me gustaría volver a verte borracha._—_un sonrojo aparecen en mis mejillas,me hundo de nuevo en la bañera pero Edward me sigue mirando.

_—_¿Y los demás?._—_me muerdo el labio avergonzada.

_—_Um...Si te refieres a Jacob, creo que en su casa curando su labio roto..._—_frunce en ceño divertido.

_—_¿Qué ocurrió?._—_pregunto tocando mis labios como si a mi me hubiera sucedido.

_—_Luego de que te cayeras bailando, no me dejo traerte a casa, pero lo tuvimos que arreglar a golpes, pero estará bien, con un golpe quedo noqueado de tanto que había tomado._—_rie con gracia, sus ojos se entre cierran cuando ríe, un sonrojo esta en sus mejillas.

_—_Lo siento...

_—_No tienes que sentirlo es normal en el estado de ebriedad que estabas...pero dime ¿A quien querías besar?._—_trago duro _«¿Quien?»_

_—_D-de que h-hablas.

-Si, cuando te traía a casa, estabas soñando y murmuraste... "Bésame" y luego empinaste los labios así.-frunce los labios exageradamente.

_—_N-nadie._—_me sonrojo.

_—_Esta bien, hora de salir._—_me hundo por ultima vez en le agua antes de salir, quito el tapón de la tina, el agua se cuela mientras salgo vestida.

_—_Te iba a desvestir pero no me pareció prudente señorita Isabella.

_—_Gracias._—_me extiende la toalla la cual tomó para secar mi rostro, apago las luces antes de salir de la habitación.

_—_La espero en la sala._—_su tono es duro ¿Qué eh echo?

El señor Cullen sale dejándome sola, mojada con mis pensamientos, toco mis cienes dando masaje, _« De seguro piensas que soy una adolescente»_ me siento fatal y con un dolor de cabeza humeante, me levanto del suelo en busca de ropa seca, tomo lo primero que encuentro por lo cual me enojo ¿No podría escoger algo mejor? pero al verdad no tengo la cabeza en lo que quisiera, quito la ropa mojada, dejándola en el piso, me coloco un short corto azul, junto con una camiseta vieja de viaje a las estrellas.

Cepillo mi cabello mientras lo seco con la toalla, miro al puerta que esta cerrada, tengo miedo de tan siquiera salir y recibir un regaño del señor Cullen.

Cuando tengo el cabello húmedo, decido salir. Solo no me regañe señor Cullen.  
Tomo el pomo de la puerta con cuidado en cuanto abro la puerta mi corazón palpita, camino derecho por todo el pasillo, a lo lejos lo veo de espaldas.

Sus hombros se mueven conforme respiran debajo de esa camiseta blanca en V, sus jeans negros lo hacen ver mas pálido, su cabello despeinado perfectamente de acuerdo a su personalidad, puedo notar un lunar debajo de su cuello. Suspiro.

_—_Espero que te guste el café._—_siento que me ha pillado, pero no importa mientras lo pueda ver de lejos.

Asiento aun que se que él no me presta ni la mas mínima atención, admiro su dedicación al preparar dos tazas de café teniendo la cafetera al lado._—_No me gusta el café de cafetera es tan...sintético._—_¿Cómo me puede leer la mente?

_—_No importa._—_me recargo en el marco de la puerta.

_—_Okei, aquí esta._—_pasa a mi lado corriendo hacia el sillón verde oliva deja con mucho cuidado las dos tazas en la mesilla de enfrente.

Con perosidad camino hasta su lado sentándome en forma de indio dejando una de mis piernas colgando, enciendo la televisión pero me doy cuanta de que son las 4 de la mañana, solo esta en noticiero.

El señor Cullen me arrebata el control remoto, pero me siento extraña diciéndole señor Cullen aun en mi subconsciente.

_—_Esto te reanimara._—_coloca la taza verde chillante frente a mi._—_gracias._—_respondo, una película antigua pasa por la tele, es como el silencio.

_—_Gracias._—_murmuro de nuevo tomando la taza entre mis manos, aspiro el aroma.-Huele delicioso.

Ríe mientras se rasca su cabeza, parece que algo el sucede no ha dicho ni pio en toda la noche.

_—_En verdad lo lamento, señor Cullen, se que esta molesto, no era mi intención solamente que me pase de copas, al enterarme de algo, en verdad lo lamento.

Doy un sorbo a mi café caliento lo que hace que me queme la lengua.

_—_¡Aha!._—_grito separándome de la taza._—_esta caliente._—_sus codos se apoyan en su rodillas, pasa sus manos por cabello desesperado.

-La perdonare si solo me promete que ya no volverá a beber como hace unas horas...piense por usted señorita Isabella ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado yo? Tal vez usted piense que solo fue una pelea con Jacob, pero no fue así, no quiero alarmarla por eldía o noche de hoy, pero me gustaría que dejara de frecuentar a ese tal Jacob...por usted, solo le pido eso...

Puedo ver el enojo y tristeza en su rostro _«¿Pero que hice?» _

_—_No le diré lo que ocurrió, por mi parte, pero si usted quiere averiguar esta bien...pero de mi no saldrá nada.

Se deja caer en el sillón, doy otro sorbo a mi café, él lo ha dejado intacto, sus ojos se cierran, sigo en silencio mirando el televisor.

_—_Gracias...por hoy_—_digo antes de dejar la taza en la mesita de noche, no espero palabra de él.

Cierro los ojos por un momento, un golpe me hace abrir los ojos en el instante en que los abro, el señor Cullen se ha quedado dormido, dejando su cabeza caer en mi hombro, miro su rostro desde su frente, puedo ver sus largas pestañas claras, sus cejas pobladas, unas pequeñas pecas ocultas y su nariz.

Levanto mi mano para acariciar su cabello, pero cae en mi regazo, desde arriba de enfrente lo puedo admirar mejor, su cabello cobrizo, sus cejas arqueadas pobladas sin ese ceño fruncido se ve tan adorable, sus pestañas claras y largas, su nariz afilada y un poco chata, sus labios en una perfecta linea rosada entre abiertos.

Siento envidia por quien se case con él. Pero me alegraría aun a sabiendas de que él ame, que sea feliz.

Con mi dedo índice toco sus pestañas, frunce el ceño, lo acaricio para que desaparezca y pronto lo hace, desearía poder tomare una foto, se ve tan tranquilo sin preocupaciones o enojado.

Pronto dan las 5am, también tengo sueño y me podría quedar mirando su rostro toda la noche y mañana.

Con cuidado me levanto de mi asiento dejando su cabeza sobre un cojín, me estiro un poco, cuando estoy lista paso uno de sus brazos a mi alrededor, su peso recae en otra parte, con cuidado de que no despierte camino hasta mi habitación, con mucho esfuerzo quito las sabanas y cojines, dejando solo unas pocas almohadas, lo tumbo en ella, dejándolo en medio de la cama matrimonial.

Quito sus tenis y los deposito a un lado, lo cobijo solo con una sabana hace demasiado calor, camino hasta el otro extremo de la cama para tumbarme, cobijándome con otra sabana.

Le miro mientras duerme, dejo mi cara al lado mirando su perfil bajo la luz de la noche.

_—_...B...bella..._—_murmura. Creo que se ha despertado pero no es nada de eso, solo habla dormido.

No puedo evitar un sutil sonrojo, me acomodo mejor debajo de la sabana.

_«Edward...¿Por qu__é__ te sigo mirando? ¿Por qué te comportas conmigo así? ¿De qu__é__ me salvaste? ¿Qué ocurrió esta noche? ¿Estas enojado conmigo m__á__s de lo que has expresado? ¿Te...seguiré gustando? ¿Por qué mi corazón sigue palpitando? ¿Q-qu__é__ siento por ti?...» _

Me volteo dejando mi mirada en un punto fijo del techo, mi mano viaja hasta mi frente donde la dejo descansar.

_—_Descansa..._—_murmuro antes de dejar que mi mente viaje en un lugar donde pueda saber que siento por el señ... Edward...

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un Reviewr? ¡Gracias! Se que soy una genia *.* jajaja :3 ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien, ya con el capitulo 13 de la Niñera, cada día me quedan mejor :3 ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué le cambio? ¿Qué le quito? ¿Qué le pongo? Nada de besos aun (? Ustedes eljigen ¿Qué tal su inicio de semana? Un poco aburrido pero nada más :3_**

**_Preguntas: ¿Qué creen que sucedió con Bella en el antro? ¿Por qué el señor Cullen defendió a la niñera? e.é ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capitulo? _**

**_Mientras tanto disfruten antes de que vuelva actualizar (: Recuerden que 'Una Escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras' (:_**

**_Atte: Teffy_ **


	14. Chapter 14: Adolescentes

**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mi, queda prohibida su total copia o reproducción.

_**La Niñera; ¿Quién dijo que es fácil?**_

_**Capitulo 14: Adolescentes**_

Bella Pov.

Mi comodidad es excelente no quiero ni mover un dedo, siento un cálido sentimiento aflorando dentro de mi, no se que sea pero me gusta, tal vez fue por todo el tequila que he tomado, pero no me importa.

Trato de moverme pero algo me lo impide, sigo con los ojos cerrados, no quiero siquiera abrirlos ya que una brisa fresca se siente pasar por mi columna vertebral.

Trato de mover mis pies para que, el aire me llegue al rostro, pero están enredados con algo o alguien, abro los ojos rápidamente ¿Dónde estoy? ah, en mi cama.

Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarme a la escasa luz de mi habitación, trato de estirarme para ver el reloj, pero no puedo, frunzo el ceño, es cuando me doy cuenta de algo estoy atrapada entre mi cama y algo o alguien.

Levanto la cabeza solo un poco de mi cómoda almohada, una de mis manos reposa en una camiseta blanca, mientras que la otra esta enredada entre las sabanas, muevo de nuevo mis piernas, algo las atrapa, miro que están enredadas junto con un pantalón oscuro y pies descalzos.

_«¿Qué hice anoche?» _verifico que traigo ropa, por lo que suelto un suspiro de alivio, levanto mi cabeza un poco mas, pero me topo con un rostro, trato de levantarme para mirar quien es, pero no puedo ya que su brazo me tiene aprisionada por la cintura, me alejo lo mas posible de la persona, hasta darme cuenta de que es _Edward._

Suspiro de alivio, me dejo caer de nuevo en su brazo que me sirve de almohada, me acomodo mejor sintiendo el sonrojo arder en mis mejillas. Aspiro profundamente su aroma que es como una droga para mi.

Permanezco quieta admirando su belleza, sus mejillas coloradas por el calor, sus ojos cubiertos por sus pestañas claras, sus cejas sin mostrar siempre su ceño fruncido, su cabello cayendo artísticamente sobre su rostro, quiero levantarme solo un poco para tocarlo, como puedo me zafó, eso causa que se revuelva un poco.

Me apoyo con el codo sobre la cama, levanto la mano débilmente; me esta temblando, cuando llego a mi objetivo es suave, limpio, brillante, siento regocijo dentro de mi corazón.

Pero eso dura poco ya que antes de que me de cuenta, sus ojos verdes me miran con enojo, su ceño vuelve aparecer por arte de magia, estoy sudando frio, tengo miedo.

Edward esta sobre de mi, manteniendo mis muñecas a los costados de mi cabeza, sus piernas están abiertas sobre mi haciendo presión, esta enojado, muy enojado diría yo.

—E-eh y-yo...e-es-ste-e.—estoy sudando como pollo asado, parece como si me quisiera matar, estoy a punto de llorar, su respiración frenética se tranquiliza, veo que su cara se relaja, no era mi intención asustarlo.

—L-lo lamento.—murmura antes de soltarme, cae a mi lado como un costal de papas.

—¿siempre despiertas tan alterado?.—pregunto un poco más relajada, todo el recuerdo de un Edward relajado ha desaparecido.

—Lo lamento, es que desde hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer.—bufo, por alguna razón ese comentario me lleva a pensar en Victoria.

—¿Y Victoria?.—pregunto molesta, pero no dejo que el lo note.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?.—miro fijamente al techo, llevo mi brazo a mis ojos donde lo dejo descansar por unos instantes.

—Ella...es tu novia ¿No?.—me muerdo la lengua ¿Cómo puedo preguntar eso?

—No...es mi amiga.—dejo escapar un suspiro.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?.—muerdo mi labio.—Por nada.—nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, busco el control de la televisión, es tarde son las 12:45pm.

—¿No tenias que llegar a casa?.—pregunto levantándome de mi comodidad, me siento como indio cruzando mis piernas mientras cambio de canal.

—Um...posiblemente.—dejo la televisión en paz.—¿Posiblemente?.—levanto una ceja, me giro hacia él que sonríe con gracia.

—Bella, ya no soy un niño tengo 28 años.

—Okei.—el vacío lo llena la televisión, seguimos mirando mientras estamos en silencio.

De nuevo la sensación cálida de antes aparece; sus brazos me atrapan de nuevo, los coloca a mi alrededor abrazándome como si me fuera a ir, su cabeza descansa en mi hombro, mis mejillas se tornan rojas.

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar de nuevo, mi pulso se acelera, mi respiración para, nos quedamos por minutos hasta que el habla, su aliento cálido hace que me estremezca.

—Feliz Cumpleaños.—dice, me quedo en shock.

Se separa de mi como si no quisiera hacerlo, algo que yo tampoco quiero, me quedo quieta sin mover un solo musculo.—G-gracias.—digo tartamuda de la impresión, mi cerebro hace click, hasta mañana es mi cumpleaños.

—P-pero mañana es mi cumpleaños.—digo sin aliento.—Um, bueno quería abrazarte.—de nuevo hace que mi pulso se dispare.

Con vergüenza me levanto de la cama, corro fuera de la habitación a la cocina, donde comienzo a saltar de la emoción ¿Podría existir un hombre tan perfecto? O sí, su nombre es Edward Cullen.

—¿Estas bien?.—pregunta, me quedo sonriendo como boba mirándolo, su cara de recién levantado le queda perfecta, me gustaría por lo menos que el siempre se quede tan tranquilo.

—Si, ¿Cómo dormiste?.—pregunto moviendo cacerolas de los estantes para hacer el desayuno.

—Bien, muy bien diría yo.—me dedica una sonrisa radiante, continuo buscando los huevos.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?.—pregunto colocando mi mandil de I Love Coocking.

—Lo que apetezcas.—me muerdo el labio ¿Qué quiero yo? _«Un beso del señor Cullen ¡Eso es lo que quieres!»_ muevo la cabeza renuente a eso, Edward es solo mi amigo.

—No existe eso Edward.—digo por lo bajo divertida, veo que él abre los ojos en grande, su sonrisa socarrona es remplazada por una alivianada.

—¿Qué?.—pregunto al darme cuenta que me mira de forma diferente a todas las anteriores.

—Bueno.—pausa y ríe.—Es que...no me llamaste señor Cullen como todas las otras veces.—me muerdo el labio mientras parpadeo varias veces ¿Qué me haces Edward?

—¿Te llamas Edward? ¿O me equivoco?.—su ceño se frunce _«¡Maldición Bella!» _

—Claro ¿Te ayudo?.—pregunta luego de pasar ese incomodo momento, asiento.

Edward toma la sartén y vierte el aceite. Me aleja de él un poco diciendo _"Te quemaras"_ me aparta dejándome en el marco de la puerta, me recargo admirarle como se desenvuelve, como si de siempre lo hiciera.

—¿Te presto un mandil?.—pregunto, el solo asiente, camino en donde los tengo, miro que solo tengo uno de vacas.—Ten.—se lo tiendo, él me mira divertido.—¿Vacas?.—asiento, regreso a mi lugar de admiración, me muerdo el labio.

Sus músculos se tensan a cada movimiento, aun sigo sin creer que un Dios sexy este en mi cocina, cocinando el desayuno; ¿Qué hice de bueno en mi vida pasada? lo que sea, lo agradezco.

Edward termina pronto, por lo que me apresuro a colocar la mesa, dos platos, dos vaso y los cubiertos, me siento como si lo hiciera de toda la vida. Puedo notar una ligera marca de Nath cuando tenia 5 años, no puedo evitar esbozar una estúpida sonrisa.

Termino de colocarla, mientras admiro mi artístico trabajo, es una mesa para 4 personas, muy linda por cierto de caoba miel.—¿Puedo?.—pregunta una voz a mis espaldas, roza su brazo con el mío, me aparto mientras el coloca el desayuno en los platos.

Me siento mirando como el hace el trabajo, tengo miedo de decirle que le ayudo y me corra como la ultima vez.

—Siéntate.—pido cuando comienza a servir el café, toma la silla y se sienta a mi lado, comienzo a repicotear mi desayuno dando la primera probada que me sabe a gloria.

—Sabe delicioso.—lo alabo, levanto la vista para mirar su reacción, pero esta escondido en el periódico.

—Gracias.—dice detrás del periódico doy otro sorbo a mi café.

—Cuéntame de ti—-pido apenada, no se de que hablar, me prohibió encender la televisión para comer tranquilamente y _'Hablar de nosotros'_ sea lo que signifique.

—¿Qué quieres saber?.—baja el periódico dándome una linda vista de sus ojos esmeralda _«¿Qué quiero saber?»_ me pregunto a mi misma, sonrió haciendo una mueca.

—¿Cómo conociste ala mamá de Renesme?.—me muerdo la lengua.

Tose un poco antes de reponerse.—Eso...um.—se queda callado, no quiero saber yo lo se, pero necesito saberlo, algo de eso me atrae. Posiblemente sea masoquista.

—Esta bien, si no quieres hablar.—doy el ultimo sorbo a mi café, he terminado mi desayuno.

—No, no es eso.—mira su comida mientras una dura línea parece en sus labios.

—Okei.—nos quedamos callados, quiero romper la tensión, pero no se como, parece que me han comido la lengua los ratones.

—Se llamaba Miranda.—murmura, levanto la mirada juega con su comida, lo que hace que me sienta culpable _«tú y tu maldita bocota Isabella»  
_  
—Miranda Middelton, tenia 14 años cuando la conocí.—pausa.—fue mi primer amor.—sus mejillas se tornan rojas.—Oh.—digo antes de servir más café.

—Era tan bella, su sonrisa era lo que mas me atraía sabes Bella; en cierta forma te pareces a ella.—me atraganto con el café ¿Parecida? ¿Acaso es eso de lo que el atraigo yo?

—Pero...tú eres aun más bella, tu nombre te hace honor.—¡Mierda! Señor Cullen ¿Por qué es tan caballeroso?

—Se parecía, el mismo color de cabello, su misma piel cremosa y hermosa, una sonrisa que a cualquiera mataría.—se queda callado, parece remover-le los recuerdos.—Esta bien, Edward si no quieres hablar.—le tomo la mano, él la mira ¿Pero qué le sucede ahora señor Cullen?

—Bella, me alegro que pronuncies mi nombre. Me gusta hablar de ella, sabes nunca me arrepentiré de haberle conocido, ni mucho menos a ti. Solo que hace mucho que alguien no me pregunta por ella, Bella ella es sumamente importante para mi; es la madre de mi princesa.

Parpadeo varias veces mientras asiento.—Lo se Edward.

—La conocí en el instituto iba con ella en la clase de Ingles, aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, una hermosa chica caminando por el pasillo, sus rulos cayendo sobre su espalda sujetos por un moño azul celeste, sus ojos azules como el cielo, nunca antes había visto tal belleza. Incluso aun puedo recordar como lentamente se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que la mire.

Trago duro, esto es masoquismo, escuchar hablar de ella con tanto amor, que nunca él sentirá por mi.

—Su vestido amarillo de flores con holanes, su piel cremosa cubierta por un trozo de tela.—suspira.—pero no todo es lo que parece, Miranda era todo menos un ángel, era el demonio en persona, su padre Daniel Middelton amigo intimo de mi padre nos presento. Puedo suspirar por ella cada día.—siento un nudo en la garganta _«Por favor ya no sigas» _

—Continua.—sale de mis labios.—Su vestido azul eléctrico contrastaba con su piel, su tersa piel como la de un bebe, lo primero que dije al verla fue _"Hola, soy Edmundo Collen"_ ella rio sin cesar, parecía un idiota en ese tiempo y sigo siéndolo. Ella era tan hermosa, su risa contagiosa, su mirada tímida, pensé esa noche en la cena "_¿Cómo puedo respirar frente a ella?". _

—Bella, espero no hacerte sentir incomoda.—tomo la taza de café de mis manos, si supiera que siento como el corazón se me parte.

—No, sigue.—pido.—Es una historia larga que preferiría contar en otro momento. Bella mejor hablemos de nosotros.

¿Nosotros? ¿Acaso existe un nosotros?

—Edward, eso no creo que sea conveniente.—aprieto mis labios.—Preferiría que hablemos de otro tema.—siento la incomodidad de mis palabras flotando en el aire, Edward me mira desdeñoso, no lo quiero incomodar, pero no puedo, esto es demasiado incluso para mi.

—Esta bien. ¿Cómo celebraras tu cumpleaños?

—Yo...

El timbre suena, me quedo callada, no espero visitas por lo que no se ni quien será.

—Espera.—le digo a Edward, me levanto de mi silla, limpio mi boca antes de abrir.

Camino hasta la puerta, miro por la bisagra, la gorra de Nath se ve por ella, sonrió. En cuanto abro la puerta, Nath me deslumbra con una bella sonrisa matutina, esta todo sudado, trae la gorra del equipo de Béisbol.

—Hola, nana.—me saluda, se para de puntillas y me da un sonoro beso, le acaricio la cabellera.

—Hola cariño. ¿Qué haces aquí?.—pregunto un tanto confusa, me sonríe de nueva cuenta, toma el bolso del piso y pasa al departamento, se quita la gorra y despeina su cabello chocolate.

—Um.. ¿nada?.—una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro, esta sudado, su cabello se pega a su frente, con el dorso de su mano se limpia el sudor.

Sin reparar que Edward esta aquí, sigue caminando hasta la sala, le miro que camina un poco encorvado.

—¿Pasa algo?.—me aventuro a que me mande al comino, pero espero una respuesta, niega con la cabeza, suelta su gorra en el piso y se gira hacia mi.

—Si, me pasa que la princesa se molesto.—se cruza de brazos, sus cejas se arquean molesto, entre abre su boca, una clara señal de que esta molesto, me pregunto ¿Por qué nos parecemos tanto?

—¿Por?.—pregunto caminando hasta su lado, Nath se deja caer en el sillón llevando sus manos a su rostro, parece frustrado.

—Porque, la princesa de papi se enojo con Tamara.—mi cuerpo reacciona, a su nombre Tamara lindo nombre para el diablo diría yo.

—¿Qué hizo ahora tu amiguita?.—pregunto, me siento en el brazo del sillón, Nath niega antes de quitarse las manos del rostro, se recarga sobre sus codos.

—No, Tamara no hizo nada, sino Renesme.—lo ultimo lo dice sin convicción, miro a mis espaldas, Edward esta muy atento ala conversación.—Okei, ¿Entonces qué sucedió?.—me encojo de hombros, Nath lleva su ante brazo a sus ojos, lo deja descansar.

—Sophie y Renesme fueron al partido de hoy, Fredy quería que Sophie le viera jugar, así que llevo a Renesme, mala idea, porque Fredy se la paso platicando con Sophie, entonces yo estaba con la princesita de papi, admito que al principio no fue malo, pero después, cuando nos toco jugar, Sophie y Fredy desaparecieron misteriosamente, yo no quería dejar sola a Renesme, como mi buena obra de caridad.—suelta el aire.—lleve a Renesme con Tamara, ya que ella también estaba sola, el primer tiempo estuvo bien, el segundo no tanto, ya que el grito de Tamara se escucho por todo el lugar, Renesme tenia la mano en alto y Tamara tenia su mano en la mejilla, entonces comenzaron a discutir, en cuanto llegue Tamara se echo a llorar, y Renesme salió corriendo, luego llegaron Sophie y Fredy, Sophie casi me mata, así que ahora, están buscando a la hija de papi.

Niega con la cabeza, volteo disimuladamente a Edward, esta con las manos aferradas ala mesa, miro a Nath. ¿Qué no se ha percatado?

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar buscando a Renesme? fue en parte tú culpa, por dejarla con esa arpía.— ríe con ironía, levanta un poco su vista antes de dejarse caer de nuevo.

—¿Estas hablando enserio Bella? ¡Ella y yo no somos nada!.—alega gritando, me levanto de golpe.—Creo que si, al menos se lo debes, por dejarla con esa niña malcriada, así que Nathaniel Swan, levanta tu culo y sal de aquí antes de que te pate tu trasero fuera de aquí.

Coloco mis manos en mi cintura, dejo caer mi peso en una pierna.

—¿Estas de joda, no?.—Nath levanta una ceja, niego lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, y al menos que...

—Ejem.—un carraspeó nos interrumpe, miro a Edward, quien esta levantado, sus jeans caen de sus caderas, su camiseta blanca pegada a su torso forma una linda vista, su cabello despeinado y alborotado hace que mi corazón lata, en realidad...él es un papá sexy.

Nath se levanta agarrándose del respaldo del sillón, en cuanto asoma la cabeza, cierra los ojos y muerde su labio, masculla _"mierda"_ antes de saludarlo con la mano.

—Buenos días-tardes señor Cullen.—Nath se acomodo en el sillón, Edward camina hasta nuestro lado, quedando frente a Nath y a mi. Esta descalzo.

—Hola, Nath, dime Edward, de casualidad ¿No sabes donde se encuentra mi hija?.—Edward parece controlado, lo que a mi parecer, es muy poco probable, Nath traga duro.

—No...lo lamento, como dije no soy tan amigo suyo, pero si en todo caso fuera, no creo saberlo, con el debido respeto Edward, su hija es un embrollo, creo que tiene trastornos de bipolarismo.

—¡Nathaniel! más respeto.—le frunzo el ceño, se encoje de hombros sin importancia, a veces creo que le arrancare las orejas.

—Descuida Bella, tengo que ir por mi hija.

—Un pregunta ¿Dormiste aquí Edward?.—Nath lanza, abro en grande los ojos, Edward mira sus pies desnudos, un ligero sonrojo parece en sus mejillas, seguido de una tos falsa.

—Ejem, si, tú tía Nath, se emborracho por eso estoy aquí.—Edward lo dice con inocencia, Nath entre cierra los ojos, antes de rodarlos.

—Claro.—me cruzo de brazos y pongo los ojos en blanco, Nath se ríe levemente.

—Me voy por mis cosas.—Edward sale de la sala, me quedo con Nath a solas, para darle una paliza.

—Anda, toma tu gorra, que nos vamos a buscar a Renesme.

—Bella, porque tu cuides a la princesa de papi, no significa que yo también sea su niñera, en verdad tia ¿Edward te paga tanto? tal vez y pueda trabajar para los Stanford en verano.—mueve su boca, suspiro pesadamente.

—A veces me pregunto ¿De donde rayos saliste?

—De mi mami, tu hermana Anabell.—se encoje de hombros. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Listo.—Edward reaparece, su cabello sigue alborotado, solo trae su chaqueta y puestos los tenis, le sonrió, por cierto, estoy en una camiseta y un short.

—Creo que me iré a cambiar no tardo.—corro hasta la recamara, entre mis cajones saco una camiseta azul claro y unos shorts rotos, junto con mis converse.

Me aliso un poco el cabello y salgo, Edward y Nath platican amenamente, en cuanto me miran ambos me sonríen, tomo mis llaves y mi celular.

—Andando.—los apresuro, Edward camina antes que nosotros, en cuanto abre la puerta, unos rulos cobrizos aparecen, junto con un vestido rojo y unos flas iguales, abrazándose a si misma, su rostro cubierto por su cabello.

—R-renesme.—Edward articula, Renesme levanta el rostro, sus mejillas están empapadas de lagrimas, esta sonrojada y sus ojos verdes están pálidos y brillosos.

—P-papá.—dice sin aliento, Edward la toma de los hombros y la abraza con fuerza, Nath se queda sin habla, me recargo en Nath pasando mi brazos por sus hombros, esta tenso.

—¿Qué ocurrió cariño?—-algo cálido fluye en mi, la escena de Edward y Renesme es perfecta, casi quiero correr por la cámara y tomarles una foto.

—N-n-nada, Ta-m-mara me dio una cachetada.—suelta, Nath se tensa aun más de lo que es posible.

—¿Quién comenzó?.—Renesme, parece absorta, sus sollozos se escuchan más evidentes.

—Me tiro el refresco en el cabello, entonces le dije que le pasaba y ella me agredió verbalmente, no le conteste, pero entonces ella me soltó una cachetada, cuando estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, Nathaniel apareció. ¡Ese maldito imbécil!. No me defendió así que salí huyendo, Sophie y Fredy me buscaron, pero hui hasta aquí, no quería ver a nadie, solo pensé en Bella como una escapatoria. ¡Juro que si tengo a Nathaniel Swan en frente lo matare!

—E-este...yo.—Nath interrumpe, Renesme sale del dorso de su padre para mirar a Nath, quien esta pálido, la mirada de Renesme es fría, distante, casi helando la piel, casi se puede sentir el sentimiento de odio hacia él.

—¡Maldito!.—grita, Renesme se aleja de Edward, caminando a zancadas largas hasta nosotros, me aparto de Nath lentamente, acercándome hacia Edward quien esta tan confundido como yo.

—¡Eres un hijo de...! ¡No mereces a tu madre! ¡¿Cómo jodidos pudiste?! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Por mi vete a la mierda! ¡Dile a tú estúpida novia, que tú y yo no somos nada!.—Renesme respira agitada, Nath abre en grande los ojos.

—¡Deja afuera a mi madre! ¡Yo no tengo nada con Tamara! ¡No se de que jodidos hablas!.—Nath ahora es el exaltado, Edward levanta una ceja consternado, esto parece para largo.

—¿Los separamos?

—No, aun no.—Edward niega, se toca su barbilla, les sigo mirando recargada en la pared.

-¡Okei! ¡Nena! Sabes, estoy hasta el colmo, solo porque Sophie y Fredy anden, no significa que seamos algo, aparte ¡Yo no quiero verte! solo le hago el favor a Sophie, con eso de que eres la gran amiga de todos, con tu maldita actitud de prepotente, no logras nada. ¿Sabes lo que se rumorea por allí de ti? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Claro que no! se dice, que eres una niña nacida en cuna de oro, que ya porque tu padre es Edward Cullen y tu madre Miranda Middelton ya eres la princesa de Suecia, pues adivina que ¡No lo eres! Solamente eres una niña...

Y antes de que Nath pueda terminar, Renesme le da una bofetada, resuena por todo el departamento, Edward y yo entre abrimos la boca, Renesme esta temblando mientras su mano esta marcada en la mejilla de él.

—¡Cállate! ¡Demonios! ¡Señor don perfección! ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Vete ala mierda Nathaniel Swan!

Renesme se aleja de Nath corriendo, pasándonos a Edward y a mi, sale despavorida, mientras que Nath se queda quieto en su lugar, Edward sin pensarlo sale detrás de ella.

El departamento se queda en absoluto silencio, Nathaniel reacciona por primera vez, llevando su mano a su mejilla roja, en cuanto la toca cierra los ojos del dolor, me acerco a pasos lentos hacia él, cae en el piso de rodillas.

—E-ella...me abofeteo

—Eso creo.—llego a su lugar, me acuclilló a su lado.

—Nadie...me había abofeteado.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.—le tomo del mentón, examinando su mejilla.—No quedara marca.—le digo, Nath niega.

—¡Esa mocosa!

—Shh... ¡Ya basta!.—grito.

La tarde se va rápido, Sophie y Fredy recogen a Nath, después de comer, al parecer Alice les marco para que no se preocuparan, Edward esta con Renesme lo que me alegra, dejándome a solas conmigo misma.

Creo que me volvere loca. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan complicado ser niñera? eh trabajado en ello desde los 14 años.

Me tumbo en el sofá, mirando la televisión, al fin, nunca hice nada por Nath, miro la serie The Client List, esa mujer si que es sexy, me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de mujeres le gustaran a Edward?

_«¿Le gustaran?»_ ¡Mierda! ¡Bella!; sacudo la idea, sigo mirando la serie, pronto será hora de cenar, tal vez pueda llamar a Ángela, mañana hay clases, pero no importa ella me lo debe, mañana es mi cumpleaños.

El timbre del departamento suena, tal vez sea Jacob, levanto mi perezoso trasero del sillón, arrastro los pies hasta la puerta, en cuanto lo hago, una sudadera azul aparece junto con unos jeans azules oscuros y unos vans negros, levanto la vista, Edward esta parado frente a mi.

—Hola.—le saludo.

—Hola, um... lamento no haber llamado, por cierto ¿Esta bien Nath?.—parece incomodo con ese tema.—Si, solo algo hinchado, Renesme tiene buena mano.

—Ni que lo digas.—tiembla.—Bueno, este... no solo venia por Renesme, venia por...¿Cómo decirlo?

—Solo dilo, no hay problema, se que Nath hizo mal y bueno Renesme no estuvo tan bien, pero suéltalo.—me recargo en el marco de la puerta.

—Venia por ti, se que mañana es tu cumpleaños, así que, pensé ¿Quŕ harás mañana?.—levanto las cejas, Edward me da una sonrisa torcida, repaso mi agenda.

—Nada, supongo que una comida con mi familia y ya, tu familia esta invitada claro.

—Okei, pero ¿en la noche?.—tuerzo la boca.—Nada, ¿Dormir?.—levanto una ceja divertida, el rie inocentemente.

—Okei, que tal ¿Una cena en Richtmon?.—Abro los ojos en grande creo que mi quijada cae al suelo, _"Ritchmon"_ es uno de los restaurantes más caros en Jacksonville.

—Eso seria genial, pero es muy caro, aparte no creo que eso amerite una cena tan costosa, aparte tu y yo...

—Shh.—silencia mi boca, colocando su dedo entre mis labios.—Todo que sea tuyo lo amerita, aparte es un placer, me pregunto Bella ¿Alguna vez piensas en ti?, es tú cumpleaños, anda, compláceme, te recogeré a las 8pm, te doy el día libre, si no ¿Qué clase de jefe soy?.

Y antes de que pueda espetar, se acerca a mi, haciendo mi respiración dificultosa, se acerca, a mí y besa mi mejilla, no sin antes murmurar _"Te veo mañana en la noche" _

Me quedo como boba mirando el pasillo por donde él se ha ido, aun no me creo que tenga una cena con Edward mañana en la noche, es como una ilusión.  
Cierro la puerta del departamento con llave, me encamino hacia mi habitación apagado todas las luces, parece que tengo sueño, en cuanto llego, enciendo la televisión.

Me tumbo en la cama, haciendo que la cama expida el aroma de Edward... eucalipto y menta...delicioso.

Meto mi rostro en la almohada que él ocupo en la noche, si suena acosador, pero huele delicioso.

Tal vez estoy loca, si lo se, pero es como un sueño... piénsenlo así. Es como si el chico de tus sueños te invitara al baile de bienvenida o graduación, como si sacaras 10 en todas las materias...es genial.

* * *

_**¿Me dejas un reviewr? Gracias...**_

_**Chicas se que soy un desastre de escritora, hasta aqui tengo el fanfic, no se cuando actualizare, supongo que cuando la escuela me lo permita, pero he tomado una decisión, no creo seguir escribiendo tan seguido, no borrare los fics ni nada, pero por el momento comprendan que no puedo actualizar muy seguido, cuando tenga tiempo escribiré (: pero par ami decepción no creo que sea hasta diciembre, porque ahora voy en el 3 corte de 1 semestre en prepa y vale mi 50% si no paso el 50% tengo que recursar o me expulsaran y no quiero eso TwT Es una lastima, pero mientras tanto, díganme ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Tienen alguien que les guste? ¿Cómo es su vida ahora? Me gusta saber de mis lectoras como dije:**_

_**'Una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras'**_

_**Espero que este muy bien, quien no lo esta 'MENTE POSITIVA' Con deprimirse en sus problemas no se llega a nada y pensamos y pensamos negativamente y nunca nos llevara a nada.**_

_**Atte: Teffy (Las adoro)**_


End file.
